Nouveau Moi : Renaître en Obito Uchiha
by PinkCassy
Summary: Lysander et Obito ne font qu'un, l'un étant la réincarnation de l'autre. Alors lorsqu'il meurt trop tôt et qu'on lui propose de revenir dans l'une de ses vies passées pour en changer l'histoire, il n'hésite pas. Il a bien trop de choses à rattraper. Entre le SI OC et le Time Travel mais penche plus vers le voyage dans le temps par la suite.
1. Prologue

**Nouveau Moi : Renaître en Obito Uchiha**

 _Résumé de l'histoire : Il paraît que je suis Obito Uchiha. Il paraît aussi que Lysander McGregor était une de mes réincarnations et que sa mort n'était pas prévu. Il paraît aussi que j'ai droit à une seconde chance, peu importe mes vies, peu importe là où je veux aller. C'est une sorte de compensation._

 _Fan de l'univers de Naruto, dont je comprends aujourd'hui la raison, le choix a été vite fait. Me réveillant sous les décombres rocheux, je venais d'entamer un pas neuf vers un monde nouveau._

 _Ne me reste plus qu'à survivre et bouleverser la chronologie._

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laissez des commentaires, ça aide à progresser et à motiver !

Disclaimer : Je ne vous apprends rien, je ne possède malheureusement pas Naruto !

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

La journée avait bien commencé pourtant.

Il s'était levé en pleine forme cinq minutes avant que l'alarme de son téléphone ne sonne, avait eu l'agréable surprise de constater que ses parents n'étaient pas là, qu'il restait davantage de céréales dans le paquet de Miel Pops que prévu et était arrivé six minutes en avance pour prendre le bus qui devait le conduire au lycée. Si on ajoutait à cela que la batterie de son MP3 était pratiquement pleine alors qu'il avait oublié de le recharger la veille et qu'il avait pris avec lui le premier tome composant le Saint Graal connu sous le nom de la série Naruto, on aurait même pu qualifier la journée de parfaite.

Alors pourquoi tout avait-il dérapé ?

Ça avait commencé avec Mathias qui du trottoir opposé l'avait salué avec un grand sourire. Pas un problème en soi mais la surprise de voir son camarade de classe avec le pied plâtré et des béquilles l'avait laissé sur le cul un moment. Le grand Mister M s'était apparemment cassé la figure en vélo la veille et _pire que s'être chopé une fracture_ , il avait dû essuyer les remontrances de ses parents paranoïaques... C'était dans ces moments là que Lysander regrettait la dysfonctionnalité de sa famille. Entre un père PDG absent H24 et qui couchait à droite et gauche en trompant sans vergogne sa mère qui s'en foutait royalement tant qu'elle avait accès à son compte en banque, mère qui par ailleurs travaillait en tant qu'avocate de renom et passait tout son temps au boulot ou en boîte avec ses amies et lui qui, finalement, n'avait été conçu que pour calmer les ardeurs de ses grands-parents qui réclamaient à grands cris un petit-fils ainsi que pour être le successeur de ses géniteurs, on ne pouvait définitivement pas dire que sa situation familiale était idyllique. Ainsi si Mathias se plaignait Lys, lui, l'enviait.

Il était finalement entré dans la salle de cours au moment où la sonnerie retentissait, faute au sac à dos surchargé supplémentaire qu'il portait pour soulager son ami en béquilles. Son prof de physique ne lui avait heureusement pas fait de réflexions mais l'heure avait été longue tant il s'était ennuyé face à ce qu'il considérait comme étant du niveau du collège. Se taper l'électricité au programme encore une fois n'était franchement pas une partie de plaisir. Trop simple. C'était chiant, pour faire court.

Quatre heures de cours finirent leur succession et à midi il prit la direction de chez lui, décidant de marcher la vingtaine de minutes nécessaires pour y arriver au lieu de prendre le bus. Plus tard serait-il chez lui, mieux cela vaudrait. Allumant une clope au passage, plus par esprit de rébellion que par véritable envie de fumer, il se demanda un instant comment ses parents réagiraient en apprenant qu'il goûtait à l'infâme piège toxique qu'était le tabac. Sans nul doute péteraient-ils une durite pendant qu'il rirait aux éclats. Foutre ses parents en rogne était son sport favori. Au moins éprouvaient-ils une émotion à ce moment-là...

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la villa parentale, il se mit à gémir en constatant que la Maserati GranTurismo des grands-parents paternels se trouvaient dans l'allée. Tape à l'œil et absolument futile, cela leur ressemblait plutôt bien. Il allait devoir supporter deux vieillards insupportables. Pas un cadeau en soi, évidemment.

Avançant la tête baissée et les yeux rivés sur ses pieds comme s'il devait se rendre à l'échafaud, il remarqua bien trop rapidement la vieille carne habillée de ses affreux vêtements à motifs floraux qui le fixait de son regard stupide et abrutissant. On ne changeait pas les habitudes.

-Si ce n'est pas notre merveilleux bébé ! s'exclama-t-elle de sa voix nasillarde en lui pinçant la joue de ses doigts décharnées. Mais qu'il a grandi ! Oh, viens faire un gros bisou à ta belle grand-mère !

Absolument horrible, dégoûtant et terrifiant. Comment une telle femme pouvait exister restait de l'ordre du mystère pour lui. Malheureusement ou heureusement, ce fut ce moment que choisit le papi de la bande pour faire son entrée.

-Allons Mathilda ! la rabroua-t-il. Laisse Lysander respirer un peu, tu veux ? Il ne deviendra jamais un grand homme si tu l'infantilises ainsi !

La vieille mémé le laissa alors tranquille alors qu'elle reculait en lui laissant un espace vitale plus important. _"Merci grand-père"_ aurait-il dit s'il n'avait pas su que le calvaire viendrait de lui désormais. Parce que définitivement, sa famille était un poison toxique dont il aurait bien aimé réchapper.

-Mais regarde à quoi tu ressembles ! continua-t-il sur un ton de reproche comme pour lui donner raison. Presque pas de muscles, un vrai sac d'os et de tendons ! Tu te nourris de jus de carottes et d'eau en bouteille ou quoi ? Tu crois vraiment que tu peux plaire aux filles comme ça ? Mange plus et mets-toi un peu à la musculation ! Les hommes McGregor ont toujours été connus pour leur vigueur ! Tu fais honte à ta lignée, fiston !

Drôle comme sa famille avait une haute opinion de lui. Surtout que sa mère qui était pour une fois présente ne faisait strictement rien pour le défendre... S'excusant finalement, il fila à la cuisine où il se prépara un sandwich jambon beurre en moins de deux. L'avalant à la vitesse d'un train TGV de la SNCF, il se barra de chez lui quinze minutes à peine après être rentré. Plus rapide, c'était difficile à trouver.

Ce fut certainement sa précipitation et l'envie irrésistible de se tirer loin de là qui furent les causes de son accident. Traversant la rue sans même prendre le temps de regarder si une voiture pointait le bout de son nez, il entendit le crissement caractéristique des pneus d'un véhicule effectuant un freinage d'urgence. L'instant d'après tout devenait noir alors que son corps tentait tant bien que mal d'amortir un choc puissant.

Il avait brièvement perdu connaissance, remarqua-t-il en ouvrant les yeux. Allongé au sol il avait l'impression que tous ses os avaient été brisés en morceaux et que ce qu'il restait d'eux n'était que des miettes. Il entendit avec peine son père et son grand-père hurler contre le conducteur tandis que sa grand-mère téléphonait aux pompiers avant de finalement remarquer sa mère à ses côtés qui lui tenait la main et pleurait en lui demandant de tenir bon.

Ils pouvaient donc avoir des émotions, constata-t-il avec stupeur. Mais alors qu'il sentait les battements de son cœur ralentir et son esprit s'engourdir, il tourna sa tête vers sa mère et la détailla lentement, gravant chacun de ses traits dans sa mémoire tout en sentant son cœur se serrer brièvement alors qu'il admirait la lueur d'amour qui brillait dans ses yeux. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle l'aimait pourtant il le comprenait aujourd'hui. Élevée pour des parents au coeur froid elle n'avait jamais su montrer ses sentiments. Mais aujourd'hui... Aujourd'hui était une exception. Il mourrait après tout.

S'excusant auprès d'elle pour la souffrance qu'il allait lui causer, il lui offrit l'un de ses rares sourires. Il le lui devait bien. Puis il le fit auprès de Mathias pour lui demander de le pardonner de l'abandonner alors que les autres ne lui parlaient que peu. Songeant à l'exposé de l'après-midi qui portait sur l'industrie au 19ème siècle, sujet que son ami ne maîtrisait absolument pas et qui lui causait de sérieuses crises d'angoisse, il sentit une nouvelle pointe de culpabilité le faucher avant de remarquer avec une certaine consternation que la mort ne lui faisait pas peur, comme s'il s'était depuis longtemps préparé à trépasser, comme s'il s'agissait d'un acte anodin et habituel.

C'est parti pour la grande aventure, songea-t-il avec ironie en fermant les yeux alors qu'il se sentait sombrer.

De manière étonnante, il n'aurait pu avoir davantage raison.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Nouveau Moi : Renaître en Obito Uchiha**

 _Résumé de l'histoire : Il paraît que je suis Obito Uchiha. Il paraît aussi que Lysander McGregor était une de mes réincarnations et que sa mort n'était pas prévu. Il paraît aussi que j'ai droit à une seconde chance, peu importe mes vies, peu importe là où je veux aller. C'est une sorte de compensation._

 _Fan de l'univers de Naruto, dont je comprends aujourd'hui la raison, le choix a été vite fait. Me réveillant sous les décombres rocheux, je venais d'entamer un pas neuf vers un monde nouveau._

 _Ne me reste plus qu'à survivre et bouleverser la chronologie._

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laissez des commentaires, ça aide à progresser et à motiver !

Disclaimer : Je ne vous apprends rien, je ne possède malheureusement pas Naruto !

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

Le Néant.

Le Rien.

L'Oubli.

Ces trois mots pouvaient aisément qualifier l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. Il avait conscience qu'il existait, qu'il était un être, mais il avait l'impression d'être tellement plus que cela en semblait irréel.

Tout était lui. Lui n'était rien. Comment expliquer cet étrange sentiment ? Il se sentait comme une minuscule goutte d'eau dans l'océan, mais une goutte qui avait su s'éparpiller pour être partout à la fois. Il savait qu'il possédait une connaissance infinie des choses mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. C'était comme s'il se trouvait dans un état de stase, bloqué dans son évolution tout en sachant que cela ne serait que temporaire.

Il lui fallut du temps pour que sa première pensée cohérente émerge et celle-ci ne fut pas des plus joyeuses. _Je suis mort_ , se rendit-il compte. Et décédé, en effet, il l'était bel et bien. Forçant son esprit à se souvenir, des images réalistes le frappèrent de plein fouet. Lui, allongé sur la route ensanglantée et le corps brisé. Les vagues silhouettes de sa famille furent perçues par ses yeux mais ce qui le marqua le plus fut les sanglots déchirés de ses parents.

 _Ils m'aimaient_ , songea-t-il. _Ils m'aimaient vraiment finalement._

Il se sentit à nouveau coupable alors que le mirage disparaissait. Il aurait dû leur dire qu'il tenait à eux lui aussi malgré toutes les rancunes qu'il avait à leur égard.

À nouveau perdu dans cet univers sans teinte, d'une obscurité qui n'était ni inquiétante ni apaisante, il finit par se demander si c'était cela la mort. Mourir signifiait-il restait en ce lieu morne ? Si oui, alors c'était une sacrée merde. Il aurait dû bien plus profiter de la vie lorsqu'il avait encore des os, de la chair et un cœur battant dans sa poitrine car là, l'ennui commençait à poindre le bout de son nez avec de plus en plus d'intensité.

 _La mort suce_ , pensa-t-il très fort.

Il ne sut si ce fut à cause de cette pensée ou s'il était resté suffisamment longtemps dans le Vide mais il sentit tout à coup chaque molécule qui le composait se mettre à vibrer. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un approchait et c'était loin d'être le facteur.

Cet être étrange et puissant, il ne le rencontra pas mais il sentit soudain une immense vague de pouvoirs le traverser. _Cela_ était arrivé.

Abasourdi quelques instants devant la puissance de ce nouveau colocataire tout droit sorti du Néant, il finit par se remettre de ses émotions. Il ne serait pas dit qu'il resterait planté là comme un con sans réagir pour la simple raison qu'un type qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam venait de ramener sa fraise ! Il tenait bon face à son grand-père après tout, hors ce dernier avait été un véritable tyran à l'armée !

 _T'es qui_ ? demanda-t-il en tâchant de retrouver son audace d'adolescent rebel.

Il n'avait pas parlé, se rendit-il compte, mais c'était son esprit même qui avait formulé ces sons. Alors évidemment, il ne put cacher l'appréhension qui commençait à le gagner.

Une nouvelle vague le traversa mais celle-ci fut teintée d'amusement. Lysander était sûr que s'il avait possédé un corps il aurait souri ou peut-être même ri tant ce sentiment était contagieux.

 _Je suis celui qui_ _crée_ _, je suis_ _celui_ _qui prend_ , déclara la "Voix" d'un baryton sonore. _Mais aujourd'hui je me trouve_ _à_ _tes_ _côtés_ _en ne sachant que faire._

Un peu paumé, Lys ne retint absolument pas le " _Hein ?_ " qui franchit ses lèvres psychiques.

 _Tu n'étais pas censé mourir_ _aujourd'hui_ _, jeune McGregor,_ continua son interlocuteur. _Tu aurais dû vivre encore longtemps,_ _découvrir_ _le_ _début_ _de la téléportation, tes enfants auraient achevé ton oeuvre !_

Après un instant de silence, l'adolescent surpris questionna la "Voix" avec une certaine politesse que très peu lui connaissaient :

 _Navré de vous interrompre, Monsieur, mais êtes-vous Dieu ?_

OK, ce n'était pas la meilleure façon d'aborder le susceptible Créateur mais il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres idées. Ça ne vous arrivez pas tous les jours de mourir après tout. Tant mieux d'ailleurs.

 _Dieu ? Et bien je suppose que je le suis. On m'a donné tant de noms, prêté tant de pouvoirs, évoqué dans tant de religions... Je suis la Vie, je suis la Mort. Je suis la Création tout autant que la Destruction. Le seul pouvoir qui m'échappe et celui du contrôle de vos âmes. Vous, humains, naissez libres de cœur et de raison._

Un brin submergé par l'information, Lysander lâcha la première chose à laquelle il put penser :

 _D'accord_ , souffla-t-il avant qu'une autre chose ne tilte son esprit. _J'allais_ _vraiment_ _découvrir_ _la téléportation ?_

 _Oui_ , acquiesça Dieu-Machin-Chose. _Mais tu es mort_ _et_ _cela ne se peut plus._

Déçu par le fait que ce truc super génial n'était plus d'actualité, il essaya de trouver une façon de contourner le problème.

 _Et vous_ _ne_ _pouvez pas me renvoyer ?_ osa-t-il espérer.

 _Non_ , lui répondit-il de façon abrupte. _Cela fait trop de temps et ton corps_ _était_ _de toute_ _façon_ _trop_ _endommagé_ _. Tu aurais fini vivant, pensant mais incapable du moindre_ _mouvement_ _._ _Est-ce_ _réellement_ _cela_ _que_ _tu aurais souhaité ?_

Lys n'avait aucun problème avec les handicapés mais finir en légume ne faisait définitivement pas parti du Top 10 des choses qu'il rêvait de faire.

 _Pas vraiment_ , avoua-t-il. _Mais c'est_ _franchement_ _de_ _l'injustice_ _gratuite ! J'aurais_ _été_ _trop badass si_ _j'étais_ _encore vivant !_

 _"Injustice gratuite" dit celui qui a_ _traversé_ _une route sans prendre la peine de regarder si une voiture approchait,_ se moqua gentiment le Créateur de Trucs. _Mais il est_ _certain_ _que tu es mort bien trop_ _tôt_ _. Pour cela tu auras le choix de revenir dans_ _l'une_ _de tes_ _précédentes_ _vies pour_ _recommencer_ _ton histoire et qui sait, peut-être lui donner une meilleure fin._

Surpris par cette proposition qui n'en était pas vraiment une, il question d'un ton curieux :

 _C'est_ _une sorte de_ _compensation_ _du coup ?_ _Et comment ça "mes vies" ?_ _J'en_ _ai plusieurs ?_

 _C'est_ e _n quelque sorte_ _une compensation_ , admit le Dieu. _Quant aux différentes vies sache qu'à chaque mort tu te réincarnes._ _Mais rassure-toi tu auras le_ _pouvoir_ _de_ _choisir_ _laquelle tu veux afin de la changer ou tout_ _simplement_ _de la revivre._

 _Cool_ , souffla Lysander avec un immense sourire mental. _Mais je fais comment_ _?_

 _Tais-toi et_ _souviens-toi de_ _tes histoires_ , lui ordonna Dieu-Allah-Tout-Plein-D'Autres-Noms.

L'instant d'après il était envahi par une myriade de sensations, de sentiments et d'images. Il se retrouva en tout premier dans une esclave aimée de sa maîtresse mais haïe par le mari de celle-ci. Surpris de se retrouver dans le corps d'une femme maltraitée, il souhaita passer rapidement à la vie suivante. L'esclavage n'était pas son trip. Alors il devint un pauvre agriculteur, un valet dévergondé, un prince assassiné, une Dame de la Cour très appréciée, un religieux bipolaire, un patron d'une firme multinationale, une boulangère suralimentée... Toutes sortes de souvenirs se bousculèrent dans son esprit et Lysander devait y faire très attention afin de pouvoir comprendre chacun d'entre eux mais bientôt la cadence devint si rapide que certains passèrent tout simplement inaperçus. Ainsi alors qu'il avait à peine le temps de voir un garçon aux cheveux argentés, un autre blond et un groupe de types aux yeux rouges, il se retrouva soudain dans une usine en tant qu'ouvrier modeste. Paniquant à l'idée d'avoir sûrement loupé une vie antérieure intéressante il se mit à hurler à s'en donner un mal de crâne pour le siècle à venir :

 _STOOOOPPPP !_

Le flot d'informations s'arrêta soudain alors que le gars qui s'appelait Pierre venait d'épouser Odile, une belle blonde aux yeux verts et à la poitrine bien pourvue.

 _Retour en_ _arrière_ _,_ ordonna-t-il en se moquant du fait qu'il venait de parler au créateur de la vie. _Je_ _n'ai_ _rien_ _compris_ _._

Ne prenant pas la mouche pour le ton que l'adolescent avait employé, le Contrôleur-De-Tout-Sauf-L'âme-Humaine fit repasser les souvenirs précédents. Complètement sur le cul suite à la découverte qu'il venait de faire, Lys laissa un certain nombre de mots étrangers envahir son esprit sans rien contrôler. Les informations qu'il venait de recevoir était tout simplement de trop pour l'instant.

Minato... Akatsuki... Naruto... Kisame... Rin... Sharingan... Sensei... Konohagakure no Sato... Madara... Hokage... Kakashi... Sasuke... Bijûs... Shinobi... Tobi...

 _J'ÉTAIS OBITO UCHIHA ?!_ cria-t-il en refusant d'y croire malgré les preuves évidentes.

 _Et bien oui_ , souffla le dieu avec un désintérêt manifeste. _Mais si cela te_ _dérange_ _trop passe_ _à_ _une autre vie..._

 _C'est_ _pas_ _ça_ _!_ le coupa vivement le nouvellement mort. _Mais_ _Naruto_ _n'est_ _pas censé_ _être_ _un super_ _génial_ _trop top manga ?!_

 _Un manga retraçant la vie réelle d'un certain nombre d'individus_ , déclara l'Être. _J'en ai peut-être soufflé l'histoire à l'auteur. Ce n'est toutefois pas la première fois que je fais cela_ , ajouta-t-il. _Ne pense donc pas que cela fait de toi un être exceptionnel._

Un brin contrarié par les dernières paroles de son interlocuteur qui n'étaient pas franchement sympathiques envers lui, l'adolescent songea à l'histoire d'Obito et à toutes les conneries qu'il avait pu faire. Il y avait matière à changer l'histoire là. Et c'était le Narutoverse merde ! Il ne pouvait PAS manqué cette occasion de réaliser son rêve de gosse. Il savait à quel point ceci serait difficile mais il devait y aller. En plus, c'était là la vie qui lui parlait le plus. Plus il y songeait, plus de souvenirs l'envahissaient. Il aimait Bakakashi, Rin-chan et Minato-sensei. Ils étaient sa famille. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça non plus. Le problème c'étaient que ses actions égoïstes avaient ruiné la vie à de nombreuses personnes dont certaines qui lui étaient chères. Et Lysander McGregor n'était pas un type qui aimait ça. Il devait corriger ses erreurs pour connaître la paix.

 _J'ai_ _choisi,_ annonca-t-il simplement.

 _Je sai_ s, souffla le dieu. _Alors que cela soit._

L'instant d'après tout devenait noir alors que Lys se mettait à jurer. Il n'avait pas encore précisé quand il voulait atterrir. En espérant que Dieu ne ferait pas de conneries.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Nouveau Moi : Renaître en Obito Uchiha**

 _Résumé de l'histoire : Il paraît que je suis Obito Uchiha. Il paraît aussi que Lysander McGregor était une de mes réincarnations et que sa mort n'était pas prévue. Il paraît aussi que j'ai droit à une seconde chance, peu importe mes vies, peu importe là où je veux aller. C'est une sorte de compensation._

 _Fan de l'univers de Naruto, dont je comprends aujourd'hui la raison, le choix a été vite fait. Me réveillant sous les décombres rocheux, je venais d'entamer un pas neuf vers un monde nouveau._

 _Ne me reste plus qu'à survivre et bouleverser la chronologie._

Bonne lecture et merci de vos lectures !

Disclaimer : L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient sûrement pas et je ne suis pas là pour toucher le moindre centimes. Par contre l'intrigue et mes personnages sont à moi !

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

La toute première chose qu'il comprit alors qu'il reprenait conscience fut qu'il souffrait comme il n'avait jamais souffert. Même son corps en morceaux après l'accident lui avait semblé moins douloureux.

Des larmes de souffrance pure roulant sur ses joues, il sentit l'hémoglobine envahir ses lèvres alors qu'il mordait violemment sa langue pour retenir ses cris d'agonie. Le Dieu-Machin-Chose-Bidule était un bâtard. Un sale bâtard doublé d'un enfoiré notoire et si jamais Lys le revoyait en chair et en os il lui foutrait son poing dans la gueule sans hésiter une seule seconde. « Une compensation » qu'il avait dit ! Là, il avait du mal à la trouver sa nouvelle chance écrabouillé comme il l'était !

Tâchant de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur, il essaya de faire le point sur sa situation. La partie droite de son corps était écrasée sous de lourds rochers et il lui manquait un œil. Œil qu'il avait donné à Kakashi-teme car il avait perdu le sien et qui, plus tard, lui vaudrait le surnom de Kakashi au Sharingan ou de Ninja Copieur. L'une des rares bonnes actions que son ancien lui avait faite d'ailleurs, le reste relevant pour la plupart de la Quatrième Guerre des Shinobis.

Bah, la situation n'était pas si catastrophique que ça, non ? Il était juste à moitié mort sous une tonne de roches et son corps était soumis à une douleur si atroce que les tortures pratiquées par Ibiki Morino devaient relever d'un agréable séjour au spa... Fallait-il aussi ajouter qu'il était à deux doigts d'être complètement enseveli ? Poussant un long râle, il essaya de trouver une solution pour sauver sa peau. Mourir tout de suite n'était pas au programme et il ne comptait pas non plus attendre l'arrivée de Madara Uchiha pour que son cul soit sauf. Il ne répéterait pas deux fois la même erreur.

Prenant une profonde inspiration il tenta de se concentrer, ce qui dans sa situation n'était pas si facile que ça. Réfléchissant, il sentit que son esprit n'était plus le même que celui d'avant. Oui, il restait Lysander McGregor, un lycéen surdoué mais déprécié par sa famille. Oui, il était toujours cet ado accro aux mangas et aux BD. Mais en réalité, il était devenu bien plus que ça. Bakakashi, Rin, Minato, Kushina, Itachi, Shisui... Ils étaient redevenus une part de lui. Il se souvenait d'eux comme s'il les avait côtoyé quelques jours plus tôt, ce qui entrait en confrontation avec ses souvenirs en tant que petit français rebelle. Mais n'était-ce pas normal après tout ? N'était-il pas Obito Uchiha au même titre que Lysander McGregor ? C'était le cas mais cela avait le malheur de lui donnait des frissons ainsi qu'un soupçon d'angoisse. Il allait devoir s'y habituer.

Alors qu'il tentait de percevoir toutes les solutions qui sauveraient son cul, il se traita mentalement d'idiot. Mais pire qu'un idiot, il était un véritable crétin. Comment n'avait-il pas pu y penser ? C'était pourtant aussi naturel que respirer pour lui ! Tous ceux qui vivaient dans les Terres Élémentaires, qu'ils soient civils ou shinobis, possédaient le chakra. Et lui, en digne Uchiha blagueur, en connaissait en sacré rayon. Surtout en jutsu explosifs d'ailleurs, ce qui dans sa situation n'était pas une si mauvaise chose à l'évidente condition qu'il en use avec sagesse sans éparpiller les différents organes de son corps. C'était déjà arrivé à un autre, après tout.

S'obligeant à respirer lentement, il commença par réveiller une petite partie de son chakra qu'il fit circuler dans son corps. Il s'aperçut que son côté droit souffrant avait du mal à le canaliser mais aussi à le produire. Sans nul doute l'état de son corps couplé au fait qu'une de ses bobines de chakra semblait endommagée y étaient pour quelque chose. Grimaçant sous la douleur, il continua d'augmenter le flux qui le traversait jusqu'à ce que sa peau même se mette à grésiller, pleine à craquer d'une énergie qui menaçait à tout instant de voler en éclats. La partie la plus délicate venait de commencer.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il se concentra sur les roches autour de lui en y infusant une dose minime de son fluide aussi vital que le sang. Il devait faire vite sinon son enveloppe charnelle ne supporterait pas la surcharge d'énergie et elle finirait en combustion spontanée ou en peinture murale. Songeant au fait qu'il lui faudrait préparer rapidement un cataplasme de chakra autour de ses blessures pour l'empêcher de se vider de son sang, il comprit dans un même temps que faire voler en éclats les roches qui l'écrasaient conduirait inévitablement à un autre éboulement. Puisant dans les souvenirs de son ancien lui en tant qu'Obito puis en se servant de sa tête en tant que Lysander, il en déduisit la surface et la hauteur qui seraient à nouveau submergées... OK, il pouvait le faire. Une fois que tout exploserait il devrait rouler immédiatement au risque de finir en pâte à crêpes, mais s'il y arrivait alors il serait en mesure de sortir. Car en calculant le point de chute des pierres en y intégrant leur densité et leurs tailles probables, il était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il aurait juste à faire un minimum d'escalade pour sortir de là puisqu'un trou suffisamment important pour lui permettre de passer devrait être laissé.

Tâchant de ne pas paniquer à l'idée de ce qui pourrait lui arriver s'il se foirait, il sentit sa peau chauffer de plus en plus. Évacuer son énergie devenait de plus en plus urgent. Prenant un dernier instant pour espérer que le Dieu-Machin-Truc soit de son côté et lui refile un coup de pouce divin malgré le fait que ce soit un sacré connard, il fit pénétrer dans une violente vague son chakra au dessus de lui mais aussi à côté. Il ne se passa strictement rien les deux premières secondes mais un craquement sourd finit par retentir avant que les roches ne volent en millions de morceaux aussi fins que du sable.

Roulant sur lui-même cinq fois, il hurla en sentant ses blessures frotter contre le sol alors que l'air se saturait en poussières et en sable. S'étouffant à moitié, il toussa à de nombreuses reprises alors que de nouvelles pierres tombaient. Des larmes acides coulèrent de son unique œil, le faisant gémir davantage. Pleurer sur ses blessures ne semblait pas être une très bonne idée. Se souvenant de ses dernières, il envoya le reste de son chakra sur ses plaies et s'en servit comme d'un pansement interne pour stopper les hémorragies probables qui découleraient de son joyeux écrabouillement. Comme quoi avoir pour coéquipière une fille qui se destinait à être médecin pouvait vous permettre d'apprendre des trucs pour sauver votre cul. Rin était définitivement la meilleure.

La respiration sifflante, le corps souffrant comme si des millions d'aiguilles le transperçaient de toutes parts, il resta un moment sans bouger. Lorsqu'il put enfin se mouvoir un minimum il s'assit misérablement, son enveloppe charnelle le brûlant comme s'il était en feu.

-Fais chier, jura-t-il en serrant les dents. Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde...

Il eut une pensée pour Kakashi et le maudit pour avoir dû sauver son cul. Oh, au fond de lui il ne lui en voulait pas tellement, mais maintenant qu'il souffrait il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le voir comme un mignon petit jônin. Certes tout était techniquement de sa faute : c'était pour lui que Bakakashi avait dans un premier temps perdu son œil et c'était à cause de cet œil en moins qu'il n'avait pas vu l'éboulement de pierres, mais tout de même ! Il aurait pu bouger à temps, non ?!

Poussant un soupir ennuyé, il tâcha de se relever. S'il put s'appuyer sur sa jambe gauche tremblante la droite, quant à elle, ne tint pas le coup et il se retrouva à nouveau au sol. Gémissant, il finit par ramper difficilement jusqu'aux pierres. S'appuyant contre elles avant de tordre le cou pour apercevoir l'ouverture, il s'aperçut qu'il faisait nuit et que le ciel était rempli d'étoiles. Une bonne nuit pour mourir, décida-t-il même s'il ne comptait pas cesser de respirer de sitôt.

Fermant doucement les yeux, il prit le parti d'essayer de se reposer un peu malgré sa douleur. Son énergie était au plus bas et il allait avoir besoin de forces pour prendre la route en direction de Konoha. Sans parler du fait que par ses seuls actes il venait de bouleverser la chronologie et qu'il allait devoir gérer tout le bordel qui ne tarderait pas à en découdre. Quoique... Ce n'étaient pas que ses seuls actes qui étaient responsables du changement de futur : le Divin y était aussi pour beaucoup. Il se rappelait après tout qu'à l'heure actuelle il aurait dû être complètement enseveli et pas seulement à moitié. N'était-ce d'ailleurs pas pour cela qu'il avait obligé Kakashi-teme à éloigner Rin-chan de lui ? Pour qu'elle ne meurt pas à son tour ni ne soit blessée ?

Secouant la tête, il décida que cela n'était qu'un changement mineur. Ils avaient dû partir juste avant que « l'éboulement final » ne se produise ou au moment où celui-ci aurait dû se produire. Tranquillisé à l'idée qu'il était désormais sorti de dessous de ce tas de cailloux, il sourit en songeant à la tête que son ami aux cheveux argentés ferait en l'apercevant. Ce serait épique, il en était certain.

Expirant lentement il laissa finalement le noir l'envahir alors que son esprit sombrait au pays des songes malgré la souffrance qui le transperçait. Un sommeil réparateur l'attendait de pied ferme et il comptait bien s'y abandonner sans restrictions.

* * *

 _Un petit mot pour la fin ? Cookies spirituels pour ceux qui en mettent un !_


	4. Chaptire 3

**Nouveau Moi: Renaître en Obito Uchiha**

 _Résumé de l'histoire: Il semble que je suis Obito Uchiha. Il luis aussi que Lysander McGregor était une de mes réincarnations et que sa mort n'était pas prévue. Il existe aussi que j'ai droit à une chance, peu importe mes vies, peu importe là où je veux aller. C'est une sorte de compensation._

 _Fan de l'univers de Naruto, je ne comprends pas aujourd'hui la raison, le choix a été fait vite. Me réveillant sous les décombres rocheux, je venais d'entamer un neuf vers un monde nouveau._

 _Ne me reste plus qu'à survivre et bouleverser la chronologie._

Bonne lecture et merci de vos lectures!

Disclaimer: L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient sûrement pas et je ne suis pas là pour toucher le moindre centimes. Par contre l'intrigue et mes personnages sont à moi!

* * *

Je voulais m'excuser du temps pour la publication mais je n'avais pas internet et je n'avais pas, plus, le temps d'écrire (pas le temps d'avoir un minimum de vie sociale pour dire: cours, devoirs, repas, dodo ... Voilà ce que j'ai passé le temps de faire. Bref, je suis vraiment désolée, mais sachez que je n'abandonne pas! Juste le temps d'écrire mais les idées sont là!

Je tiens aussi à remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire. Merci beaucoup.

Un plus!

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

Il ne se réveilla pas au doux chant matinal des oiseaux, ni par une brise fraîche et encore moins par une musique hard rock de son ancien téléphone qui était resté dans son monde. Non, ce qui le réveilla fut la sensation glaciale d'une lame sur la peau nue de son cou. Plus agréable, on pouvait difficilement trouver.

Sursautant violemment, il sentit l'arme mordre son épiderme tendre alors qu'il ouvrait son oeil valide. Un gars se tenait devant lui, le visage pourvu d'un masque qui laissait pourtant entrevoir ses yeux d'un gris orageux. D'une analyse rapide il comprit que l'homme provenait d'Iwa s'il devait se fier au symbole du bandeau sur son front. Tentant de remettre rapidement ses idées en place face à l'urgence de la situation, il s'aperçut qu'il était foutu. Définitivement foutu.

Il ne pouvait atteindre l'étoile dans la poche de son gilet sans que son adversaire ne s'en aperçoive et ne lui tranche la gorge et son adossement contre les pierres réduisait sa capacité de mouvement à... une nulllité totale. Fallait-il aussi citer son faible état, ses blessures censées être mortelles malgré son putain de cataplasme de chackra, le fait que bien que lui et Obito ne forment qu'un il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié comment se battre ? Alors oui, il était mort. Le shinobi pouvait faire de lui ce qu'il voulait à l'heure actuelle et à la lueur mauvaise dans les yeux de son futur bourreau celui-ci l'avait très bien compris.

-Un pathétique ninja de Konoha, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque. Je devrais te tuer lentement après ce que vous avez osé nous faire, toi et les tiens.

Son regard sembla fou quelques instants, se perdant dans les méandres de délires psychotiques, comme si les horreurs de la guerre l'avaient transformé en un monstre d'une cruauté sans limites. Devinant que le bâtard devant lui n'hésiterait pas à le faire souffrir de mille et une façons différentes, il soupira pratiquement de soulagement en apercevant une nouvelle silhouette qui approchait. Certes c'était à présent deux contre un, mais avec un peu de chance l'autre réussirait à empêcher l'enflure devant lui de le torturer. Une mort propre et indolore, c'était tout ce qu'il demandait s'il devait revoir le Dieu-Truc qui l'avait envoyé ici.

Du même village ennemi que le dernier, l'arrivante était pourtant très différente du psychopathe. Grande, le teint pâle, les yeux d'un violet irréel et les cheveux noir de jais, Lysander ne pouvait nier sa beauté. Pas mêmes ses traits fatigués, la lueur de peur et de regrets dans ses yeux ne réussissaient à altérer la grâce qui l'entourait. Ainsi, contrairement à l'autre, elle avait l'air humaine. Non pas qu'elle pouvait être une extraterrestre mais il savait que s'il aurait dû les tuer tous les deux il aurait eu bien plus de remords pour son meurtre à elle. Car shinobis ou pas shinobis, ils restaient des êtres faits de chair et de sang. Une chose qui lui faisait d'ailleurs profondément détester la guerre et qui l'obligeait constamment à remettre en question son choix de carrière. Mais il avait choisi sa voie pour le meilleur comme pour le pire et la volonté de protéger tous ceux qui lui étaient chers ainsi que son village brûlait en lui comme un brasier ardent. La Volonté de Feu, l'appelaient certains. C'était ce qui le poussait à prendre les armes malgré qu'il haïsse le fait d'ôter une vie, ce qui l'encourageait à vouloir devenir le prochain Hokage pour changer le cours de l'histoire et peut-être réussir à installer une paix durable. Une utopie, sûrement, mais Naruto y était bien arrivé. Il attendrait donc quelques années au pire, le temps que le fils de son sensei pousse un peu.

Enfin... Il fallait déjà pour ça que le blond naisse. Rien que par sa survie et le fait qu'il avait réchappé à Madara, il avait considérablement changé l'histoire. Qu'est-ce qui lui permettrait alors d'affirmer que Naruto serait vivant ou encore qu'il serait le même individu qui balancerait des "dattebayo !" à droite et à gauche tout en changeant la face du monde ?

-Laisse-le en vie, Aigle, déclara soudain la kunochi en le coupant de ses pensées qui commençaient à l'emmener psychiquement très loin de là. Le commandant aura très certainement des questions à lui poser. Il a peut-être des infos qui nous seront utiles.

Elle avait beau être canon, songea Obito/Lysander, il n'empêchait pas qu'elle pouvait toujours courir si elle pensait qu'il trahirait Konoha pour se faire zigouiller juste après. Il avait une morale et une loyauté, merci bien.

-Retourne jouer avec tes kunais émoussés, princesse, grogna le fameux "Aigle". Vu l'état du gosse, le fait qu'il ait été abandonné et son âge, il n'a sûrement rien à nous apprendre. Sa survie est donc inintéressante.

-Les ordres sont les ordres, cingla son interlocutrice en lui jetant un regard si froid que même Lys en trembla. Si nous trouvons un ninja ennemi, l'ordre est de le ramener à la base vivant si c'est possible.

En l'écoutant, Obito ne pouvait empêcher une terreur profonde de le glacer jusqu'au plus profond de ses os. Car bizarrement, les mots "le ramener à la base " prenait la dangereuse connotation de "l'interroger " qui lui même prenait le sens de "le torturer", le tout se finissant en "on le tuera" ou "on s'en servira comme moyen de pression ou de négociation ". Alors oui, il ne mourrait pas tellement d'envie d'atterrir à Iwa de sitôt. Il tenait étrangement à la vie après être mort une première fois.

-Bien, acquiesça le shinobi avec une réticence manifeste. Mais TU t'en occuperas et TU veilleras à sa survie.

La kunochi ne lui accorda qu'un ultime regard de glace avant de lui accorder ce point d'un bref signe de tête. Et alors qu'elle se mettait à le fixer, Lys ne sentit pas l'hostilité flagrante que les shinobis d'Iwa et Konoha se partageait. De la fatigue, oui. De la haine ? Non. Comme quoi certains avaient déjà capté le concept d'humanité.

-Penses-tu pouvoir marcher ? lui demanda-t-elle toutefois d'une voix dure.

Haussant un sourcil, il désigna son corps d'un bref signe de la main. Il était à moitié mort, putain ! Respirer plus longtemps comptait déjà comme une tâche suffisamment ardue alors se déplacer... Elle pouvait toujours rêver.

-Question stupide, souffla-t-elle pour elle-même avant d'interroger son coéquipier sadique. Quand penses-tu que que l'équipe d'Ayama va se pointer ?

Le ninja psychopathe ne sembla pas vraiment enclin à répondre mais le jeté d'un sembon à un millimètre de son visage lui donna la motivation nécessaire pour fournir l'information à la femme aux cheveux sombres.

-D'ici cet après-midi. Début ou fin, mais avant ce soir. Ils doivent nous rencontrer à la Cache.

Se demanda un instant pourquoi l'info intéressait sa gardienne nouvellement attitrée, il eut sa réponse quelques secondes plus tard.

-Bien. Je demanderai au médecin du groupe de lui jeter un coup d'oeil. Ce serait stupide qu'il meure avant l'arrivée.

OK. Un brin rassuré par le fait d'apprendre que son trépas avait reculé de quelques jours, il sentit l'espoir renaître en lui. Oui, il risquait plus que probablement de se faire torturer mais s'il récupérait suffisamment il pourrait peut-être tenter de se barrer de là, atteindre des alliés qui, en priant très fort sa bonne étoile capricieuse pour que cela arrive, ne se trouveraient pas trop loin de là. Ou mieux, peut-être bien que ce serait les alliés qui les attaqueraient et qui le libéreraient au passage. Tant que ce n'était pas Gai avec ses gros sourcils, sa tenue en spandex vert et sa "jeunesse éternelle", il était prêt à supporter n'importe quel sauveur. Même Ibiki Morino et ses tendances sadiques et effrayantes. Pour dire qu'il avait pratiquement touché le fond...

-Ne bouge pas le môme, siffla soudain la remplaçante Iwa-enne d'Anko en s'agenouillant près de lui pour lui faire les poches et lui retirer ses quelques pauvres armes restantes. Je vais t'accorder les premiers soins de base mais un mouvement suspect et je laisse Aigle s'amuser avec toi.

Déglutissant bruyamment, il hocha rapidement la tête en levant difficilement les mains. Il n'allait sûrement pas perdre la seule "alliée" (à comprendre la seule personne saine d'esprit) qu'il s'était fait.

-Claire comme de l'eau de roche ! s'exclama-t-il avec empressement.

Un grognement provenant du type au masque se fit entendre mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il avait bien d'autres choses à se soucier, comme sa capture par des ennemis, une famille qui le pensait sûrement mort et la souffrance qui ne tarderait pas à suivre maintenant que ses plaies allaient être sommairement nettoyées.

Avant qu'il ne puisse songer à autre chose, il se sentit être basculé sur le côté de telle façon qu'il se retrouva complètement allongé sur le sol. Criant de douleur et de surprise, il capta le regard pensif de sa guérisseuse occasionnelle. Elle aurait franchement pu le prévenir ! Certes ça partait sûrement d'un bon sentiment, mais il aurait plus qu'apprécié l'annonce...

-Aigle, tiens-le. Je n'ai pas d'analgésiques et ses blessures sont trop importantes et étendues pour qu'il puisse en supporter le traitement.

Mais alors qu'une peur viscérale le saisissait en entendant ces mots, il ne put retenir son hurlement lorsque des mains calleuses se frottèrent contre ses blessures en le maintenant couché. La respiration sifflante, ses poumons en feu et chaque cellule de son être en combustion, il se perdit dans un cauchemar rouge sang tandis que la shinobi lui sauvait probablement la vie. S'effondrant face à cette épreuve qui relevait d'une torture physique pure et simple, il pleura sans retenue en suppliant Bakakashi, Minato, Rin, ses parents d'un autre monde de venir le chercher. Fini le ninja badass et sa renaissance, fini l'ado rebelle fumant des clopes en se demandant ce que son père dirait, il aurait mille fois préféré supporter sa grand-mère détestable, son grand-père casse-couille et ses parents absents.

Ce qui suivit ne resta finalement pour lui qu'une brume confuse de cris d'agonie, d'un sourire sadique et de yeux qui lui demandaient pardon pour la souffrance causée. Car aussi belle que pouvait l'être la kunochi, le chakra médical n'était visiblement pas sa spécialité. Ce qui signifiait clairement que la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire était de désinfecter ses plaies avec de l'alcool, de les bander et d'immobiliser les os brisés de sa jambe avec une attelle de fortune. Si Tsunade-sama était là, elle en aurait fait une syncope. Dommage pour lui, cette dernière n'était pas tout à côté. Était-elle déjà partie jouer aux jeux de hasard en se soûlant ? Lys se rappelait que ça faisait un moment qu'elle menait ce train de vie lorsque Naruto l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois. Mais quand avait-elle commencé, il ne s'en rappelait pas des masses.

-Pitié, gémit-il en s'étouffant avec ses sanglots. Stop...

Ce fut sûrement la plainte de trop car l'instant d'après il sentait un coup lui être infligé au creux de la nuque avant qu'il ne sombre dans une bienheureuse inconscience. On venait enfin de lui accorder la grâce s'il demandait.

* * *

 _Une petite review contre un gros câlin virtuel ? ;)_


	5. Chapitre 4

**Nouveau Moi : Renaître en Obito Uchiha**

 _Résumé de l'histoire : Lysander McGregor et Obito Uchiha ne font qu'un, l'un étant la réincarnation de l'autre. Alors lorsque Lysander meurt trop tôt et qu'on lui offre la chance de se retrouver dans un moment déterminant de l'une des ses vies passées pour en réécrire l'histoire, le choix est facile. Il a tellement de choses à rattraper... SI OC en quelque sorte mais surtout Time Travel._

Disclaimer : Bien pour mon malheur, Naruto ne m'appartient pas. Nan, je touche pas d'argent là-dessus ! Dommage... Non, pour cette œuvre magique c'est Masashi Kishimoto qu'il faut applaudir !

MOT DE L'AUTEUR :

Je m'excuse profondément pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire, mais je me suis retrouvée complètement débordée par la prépa et je n'avais plus du tout le temps d'écrire (Ni même de dormir, en fait. Résultat des courses : je tombais facilement malade.). J'ai fini par bifurquer en licence mathématiques du coup, et le rythme est bien plus gérable. J'ai suffisamment de trous pour me remettre à écrire les histoires que j'aime et les cours m'éclatent vraiment pour le coup.

Donc me revoilà, et avec un chapitre pratiquement aussi long que tous les anciens réunis pour me faire pardonner. En espérant qu'il vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

PS : Oye, avant que j'oublie ! N'oubliez pas ceci : changer le futur est ardu, mais lorsque les Parques jouent avec vous, c'est à la limite de l'impossible. Si un méchant tombe, il y en aura toujours un autre pour prendre sa place ! Vous comprendrez plus tard, vous verrez !

 _ **Chapitre 4**_

 _« Rin-chan. Sa si belle Rin mourrait, la poitrine trouée par le poing d'un être qu'ils avaient tous deux considéré comme un ami de confiance. Le sang coulait en abondance sur ses vêtements de kunoichi alors que la vie quittait doucement mais sûrement ses prunelles brunes. Ses fines lèvres roses gercées par le manque évident d'hydratation pendant sa capture étaient tâchées de son fluide vitale, témoins muets du drame qui se jouait sans quiconque ne puisse intervenir._

 _Une souffrance, poignante, lancinante, vint lui broyer l'âme alors qu'il regardait la fille qu'il aimait tendrement tomber lentement, comme au ralenti. Gelé au plus profond de lui, choqué par cette vision digne d'un cauchemar, il laissa la culpabilité le submerger avant qu'un sentiment de trahison ne prenne place en son cœur. Kakashi avait PROMIS. Il avait JURÉ. Et il avait, en fin de compte, MENTI. Son unique œil restant se mettant à le brûler comme si de l'acide lui était jeté au visage, il se mit à pleurer avant de finalement perdre le contrôle de toutes ses émotions. Un shinobi ne devait jamais montrer ses larmes, disait le précepte numéro 25 du Code Ninja, mais Obito n'avait jamais été du genre à obéir à cette règle et il le ferait encore moins maintenant alors qu'il venait enfin de retrouver celle qu'il aimait pour la perdre de la main du type pour qui il s'était auparavant sacrifié._

 _Le bâtard avait fini par tomber à son tour, épuisé tant physiquement que mentalement, et les ennemis n'allaient pas tarder à profiter de cette faiblesse offerte sur un plateau d'argent. Mais Obito ne laisserait pas cela se produire. Personne ne profanerait le corps de la fille qu'il avait aimé plus que sa propre vie. La rage, brûlante et effaçant tout semblant de pensées logiques, vint l'envahir tout entier comme un brasier ardent. Son cœur pulsa plus fort, son œil douloureux se prépara à se souvenir de chacun des assassins de sa coéquipière, ses bras s'armèrent de bâtons de bois sortant de sa peau-même, conséquence certaine des modifications qu'avait effectué Madara sur son corps._

 _Juste avant de passer à l'attaque, un hurlement de rage franchit brièvement la barrière de ses lèvres. Ce dernier fut cependant si puissant, si grave, si fort, si plein de haine que les salops du Village Caché par la Brume reculèrent précipitamment alors qu'ils déglutissaient bruyamment. Mais il n'aurait pas de pitié pour ses proies, non. En avaient-ils eu pour Rin lorsqu'ils l'avaient conduite à sa mort ? Non. Il ferait preuve de la même clémence à leur égard._

 _Fonçant droit devant lui, il pourfendit ses adversaires avec une facilité déconcertante. Étaient-ce les sentiments destructeurs qui l'habitaient qui le rendaient capable d'accomplir de tels actes ou était-ce le désespoir, la sensation d'une apocalypse imminente ? Il ne le sut mais alors qu'il se noyait dans le sang de ses ennemis il sentit son besoin de vengeance grossir encore et encore, atteignant des sommets épiques, une rage incommensurable le saisissant tout entier. Peu importe le nombre d'ennemis tombant sous sa lame, il avait l'impression que cette soif ne pouvait pas et ne pourrait jamais être apaisée. C'était une brûlure vorace consommant tout sur son passage, ne laissant derrière elle que fumées, cendres et poussières. Le désir d'anéantissement à l'état brute._

 _Il mit un certain temps avant de s'apercevoir que la bataille était finie, qu'il avait tué tout le monde. Mais lorsque ce fut fait, il se tourna précipitamment dans la direction de sa kunoichi médicale préférée. Courant vers sa coéquipière, ne se souciant pas de ses jambes flageolantes qui menaçaient de le faire chuter à chaque instant, il finit par se laisser tomber au sol, vaincu par la souffrance qui torturait son être dans sa plus complète globailité. Elle ne pouvait pas... ne pouvait pas... Non. C'était impossible... Pourtant son cœur ne battait plus, elle ne respirait plus, son corps pâle commençait déjà à refroidir et les marques du clan Nohara, autrefois d'un violet vif mémorable, étaient ternes et grisâtres._

 _-Rin, souffla-t-il en ne cherchant à cacher ni sa voix brisée ni ses pleurs. Je t'en prie...Réveille-toi Rin-chan._

 _Mais elle resta désespérément inerte, froide et immobile. Ses épaules se secouant sous les lourds sanglots qui le traversaient, il posa délicatement sa bouche sur son front, lui offrant un de ses derniers baisers. Ses cheveux châtains encadraient son doux visage et elle semblait endormie. Juste endormie. Mais elle ne respirait pas, ne vivait plus._

 _-Pourquoi ? chuchota-t-il en embrassant ses cheveux avant de caresser sa joue blême de son pouce. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je survive mais que tu périsses ? … Oh Rin, ma Rin... Pardonne-moi... Pardonne-moi... Je suis encore en retard. Bien trop en retard... Je suis désolé Rin-chan, désolé. Pardonne-moi... Pardonne-moi... J'aurais dû te sauver. »_

-DEBOUT ! hurla une voix près de son oreille.

Déconcerté, les larmes coulant abondamment sur son visage blafard, sans repères et le cœur déchiré par la mort de sa coéquipière, Obito fit la seule chose à laquelle il put penser en ouvrant les yeux : il attaqua. Il avait cependant bien mal calculé la situation car à peine s'était-il propulsé en direction de son ennemi que son corps vibra d'une douleur si effroyable qu'il s'effondra sur le sol en hurlant à l'agonie. Il n'avait pas eu l'impression d'être blessé pourtant, lorsqu'il avait combattu les bâtards de Kiri... Était-ce un nouveau genjutsu basé sur les sensations perçues par la victimes ? Si oui, c'était foutrement efficace.

Un kunai aiguisé se posant sur sa gorge, dans le bon axe pour trancher sa carotide, il remarqua finalement que son assaillant lui semblait très familier. Il était en effet d'Iwa et portait un masque de faucon. Cherchant quelques secondes dans sa mémoire, il eut l'impression de se recevoir une brique lancée à pleine vitesse dans la figure lorsqu'il se souvint.

La voiture, l'accident, l'accord, les pierres. Il était Lysander McGregor et suite à une mort non prévue avait voyagé dans le temps (dans une de ses anciennes vies précisément) afin de réécrire l'Histoire.

Essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulées suite au souvenir qui lui était revenu, remarquant au passage que toute sa tête était bandée, il aperçut le regard moqueur du bâtard sadique. Retenant difficilement la nausée qui menaçait de lui faire dégobiller toutes ses tripes, il tâcha de calmer sa respiration laborieuse.

 _Rin était morte. Rin était morte et il n'avait rien pu faire._

Mais... Rin était vivante. Elle allait bien, si on excluait son probable état dépressif suite à la disparition de son coéquipier, et il pourrait désormais faire la différence. Il pourrait la sauver, il pourrait redresser tous ses tords. N'avait-il pas, en effet, conduit Kakashi au bord du suicide alors qu'il assassinait ceux qu'il avait aimé comme des parents, semant le chaos et détruisant la Ville Cachée parmi les Feuilles au passage, pour se venger d'une faute qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avaient commise ?

Une part de lui se mit à nier ce fait, arguant que c'était Obito qui avait réalisé ces actes, que lui-même en tant que Lysander était innocent. Pourtant Uchiha et McGregor ne formaient qu'un. Il avait beau avoir été un adolescent mal dans sa peau sur Terre cette vie-ci restait l'une des siennes. Il s'était réincarné en Terrien certes, mais il avait vécu comme un ninja et avait failli détruire le Monde Shinobi. Et pour ça, il ne pouvait blâmer personne d'autre que lui (peut-être Madara aussi, mais en fin de compte, il avait été libre de ses actions).

-Tu ne devrais pas oublier qui nous sommes, morveux, susurra Faucon en s'approchant de son oreille tout en laissant sa lame égratigner suffisamment son cou pour que quelques gouttes de sang perlent sur le bord du kunai. Tu es le prisonnier ici. Un mouvement de plus de ta part et je n'hésiterais pas à te trancher la gorge.

Haletant bruyamment, l'adrénaline circulant dans ses veines ne lui permettant guère de se détendre, il souffla un bref « Compris. » avant que l'arme ne quitte son point vital. Ne se relâchant pas pour autant, il fixa avec attention son ennemi. S'il ne faisait pas gaffe, il mourrait avant d'atteindre sensei et les autres.

Il resta quelques instants de plus sans faire le moindre mouvement alors que l'Anbu d'Iwa partait. Finissant par jeter un coup d'œil aux parties de son corps qu'il pouvait apercevoir sans miroir, il remarqua qu'il ressemblait presque à une momie. Sa jambe et son bras droits étaient pansés de façon serrée et étaient fixés par des attelles en bois. Remarquant le sang qui suintait à travers les bandes et sentant la douleur l'envahir davantage, le blessant si fort qu'il en pleura de nouveau, il songea qu'il était foutu. Mais alors vraiment foutu. Et si Tsunade-sama ne se pointait pas, ce serait très certainement le cas de sa carrière ninja aussi.

Fermant son unique œil et tâchant de trouver le courage nécessaire, il poussa un long râle alors qu'il tentait de se remettre en position assise. Des hoquets de souffrance pure s'échappant de ses lèvres, il remercia Kami Tout Puissant (alias l'Autre Bâtard ou encore Dieu-Machin-Chose) pour que ce soit elle qui soit venue à son secours.

Le redressant, sa gardienne attitrée se pencha en même temps vers son oreille avant de chuchoter si doucement qu'il faillit ne pas l'entendre :

-Le Pont Kanabi a été détruit, les approvisionnements sont rompus, la fin de la guerre va être déclarée ces jours prochains.

La bouche béante, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qu'il se passait, il la vit brièvement faire un signe étrange avec sa main gauche. Formant avec son pouce et son indexe un O, elle laissa ses trois autres doigts former un bâton droit qui pointait vers le ciel. S'amusant mentalement du fait que cela ressemblait vraiment à un « d », une lettre qui ne faisait définitivement pas partie de leur alphabet phonétique ici, il reconnut ce symbole au bout de quelques instants. C'était une chose qu'ils avaient appris en cours à l'Académie, une chose qui pourrait probablement leur sauver la vie un jour : le signe d'un infiltré.

Ouais... La belle femme aux cheveux noirs devant lui était une putain de kunoichi de Konoha infiltrée à Iwa. Une espionne en gros. Kami-sama devait l'aimer finalement, parce que tomber sur une telle aubaine n'était pas chose facile. Mais cela expliquait probablement le désir de la femme de lui sauver la vie. Entre gars d'un même village caché, on veillait sur le cul des uns des autres.

-Mange-ça, déclara-t-elle soudain d'un ton beaucoup plus fort en lui tendant un bol métallique.

Regardant l'étrange mixture, il s'aperçut que c'était... quelque chose. Quelque chose de marron/gris à base de riz sûrement... ... Bon sang ! Même la nourriture que donnait Bakakashi-teme à Pakkun avait l'air plus appétissante ! Ils pensaient qu'il était quoi, un chien ?

-C'est nourrissant, le gronda à voix basse la shinobi. Alors mange et repose-toi. Ce soir, tu rentres.

Il n'y avait pas trois cent soixante-cinq possibilités sur ce que cela pouvait vouloir dire. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu lui poser la moindre question quant au déroulé de la soirée, elle était déjà partie.

Calant le récipient sur ses jambes, il utilisa sa main valide pour se saisir de la cuillère et se nourrir. Ça ne serait probablement pas très bon mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer les conseils/ordres que la kunoichi lui avait donnés.

Inspirant profondément, grimaçant lorsque ses côtes douloureuses protestèrent contre l'afflux soudain d'air, il prit sa première bouchée. Restant quelques secondes figé, il dut retenir son soulèvement d'estomac. C'était quoi ce truc ?! Du pâté pour chat ? Sa bouffe, qu'il cramait tout le temps et qui avait définitivement le goût de charbon, était mille fois meilleure au moins. À ce niveau-là, c'était de la maltraitance culinaire ! Il n'allait jamais pouvoir manger toute cette atrocité... Geignant en regardant son bol désormais profondément et irrémédiablement détesté, il pria Kami pour être de retour rapidement à Konoha.

–-

Il mangea tout finalement. Et lorsque sa gardienne vint le retrouver pour récupérer son récipient, elle le lui fit remarquer avec un sourire narquois. Se renfrognant quelque peu, il prit la décision de ne pas lui poser de questions sur ce qu'elle avait dit plus tôt. Ses bobines de chakra était trop abîmées pour lui permettre de détecter les shinobis sur les lieux et il ne pouvait en conséquence pas savoir s'il y avait du monde aux écoutilles. À l'idée qu'un ninja d'Iwa apprenne qu'elle était une infiltrée, il sentit une goutte de sueur perler sur son front pourtant bandé. Ce serait mauvais. TRES, TRES MAUVAIS. Se préparant alors mentalement à attendre la fin de la journée, il lui adressa un bref mouvement de la tête en signe de reconnaissance. Elle avait intérêt à ne pas avoir menti.

Le soir tomba bien trop lentement au goût d'Obito qui sentit l'impatience le gagner, et le fait que rien n'était encore arrivé alors qu'il faisait noir l'inquiétait. Sa gardienne avait-elle joué avec lui et ses espoirs stupides ? Inquiet à cette idée, il n'en laissa pourtant rien paraître. La kunoichi lui avait simplement dit qu'il partirait, pas à quel moment ou à quelle heure précise. Si ça trouvait, il pourrait très bien être trois heures du matin lorsque cela se produirait.

Fermant brièvement les yeux, plus pour que la sensation d'attendre dure moins longtemps, il fut soudain réveillé par quelqu'un qui secouait son bras valide tout en lui couvrant la bouche afin qu'il ne crie pas. Son sharingan s'allumant instantanément, il soupira pratiquement de soulagement en reconnaissant la femme. Elle aurait tout de même pu être plus délicate...

-Un groupe de ninjas du village poursuivant un déserteur se trouve actuellement à quelques kilomètres plus au sud tandis qu'une compagnie de Kusa arrivent par l'Ouest, souffla-t-elle avant de sortir un rouleau de l'une de ses poches. Ginji te portera jusqu'à nos camarades. Une fois là-bas, il te laissera te débrouiller. En espérant que tu sois bon orateur pour les convaincre de qui tu es.

Ne lui laissant pratiquement pas le temps de la remercier, la kunoichi mordit son pouce et laissa quelques gouttes de sang tomber sur le parchemin d'Invocation. L'instant d'après, un magnifique loup argenté se tenait devant eux, le regard interrogateur. Et si ce n'était pour la lueur d'intelligence dans ses yeux, Lys aurait mille fois pissé dans son froc en songeant à sa taille gigantesque. On aurait dit un cheval, sérieusement.

-Ginji, j'aimerais que tu portes le gamin jusqu'aux nôtres. Ils poursuivent un déserteur en direction du sud. Sois rapide, Kusa arrive.

Grognant un bref acquiescement, il se pencha légèrement alors que la femme aux cheveux noirs installait sa charge sur son dos. Leur souhaitant bonne chance, celle-ci se retourna tout en sortant son kunai alors que des cris se faisaient déjà entendre à quelques centaines de mètres de là. Sûrement était-ce le veilleur qui venait de démasquer leurs attaquants.

Le vent soufflant soufflant dans son visage, s'accrochant aux poils de l'animal, Obito ne put s'empêcher de laisser un rire bref s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il allait enfin, après un écrasement, des blessures en tout genre et la rencontre avec un psychopathe d'Iwa, rentrer chez lui. Il allait pouvoir voir Rin-chan, s'assurer de sa bonne santé et faire chier Bakakashi-teme. Il y aurait Minato-sensei aussi. Sensei qui devait plus que probablement déprimer à l'idée de perdre un fils/étudiant/microbe perturbateur. Et Kushina-nee. Elle allait le tuer, le dépecer vivant, mais elle finirait par se calmer avant de lui offrir un bol de ramen chez Ichiraku.

Il avait hâte de rentrer.

-Tu sens le chien, lui fit remarquer la voix rauque et profonde de l'invocation.

-Blâme le bâtard, souffla-t-il alors qu'un immense sourire prenait place sur son visage malgré la douleur que lui causait la course. Il a un rouleau d'Invocation pour les Chiens.

Essuyant rapidement une nouvelle larme s'échappant sur sa joue, tant de douleur physique que de soulagement mental, il entendit tout de même avec fort amusement la réponse du loup quelques instants plus tard :

-Je déteste les chiens, lui confia-t-il. Ils sont bruyants, indisciplinés, incapables de se concentrer sur une tâche et de la prendre au sérieux. Tout doit toujours se rapporter aux jeux, ce sont de vrais clowns. Ils ne devraient même pas être considérés comme des partenaires de combat.

Et bien, il n'y avait pas que chez les humains que les préjugés existaient ! Se souvenant des dents tranchantes de sa monture, Lysander prit toutefois le soin de ne pas mentionner Pakkun. Premièrement, parce qu'il aurait dû mal à ne pas en faire l'éloge vu comment il aimait le cabot. Ce sale petit ninken aux pattes trop douces pour être vraies et à la langue bien pendue qui adorait autant que lui emmerder l'épouvantail avait, en effet, su se tracer un chemin dans son cœur. Et de deux, il ne savait pas comment Ginji réagirait en entendant parler d'un clebs. Or Obito avait étrangement envie de vivre, alors à l'idée de rendre fou furieux l'animal, il se sentit pâlir.

-On approche, déclara soudain de le loup en ralentissant.

Se concentrant davantage sur leur environnement, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un long cri de douleur lorsque sa monture s'arrêta brusquement, menaçant de le faire passer par dessus bord. Ses doigts s'agrippant sur les poils plutôt long de l'animal, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang tandis que de nouvelles larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Kakashi ne le laisserait jamais tranquille après ça. Il lui disait déjà que c'était un pleurnichard alors maintenant, qu'est-ce que ça allait devenir, hein ?

Son sharingan allumé, il fut surpris par l'observation de volutes de chakra dans l'ombre qui les entourait. Se traitant mentalement d'idiot quelques secondes plus tard en comprenant qu'ils avaient été piégés par un Nara, il ne fut pas très surpris en remarquant qui sortaient des arbres.

-Qu'as-tu donc attrapé, Shikaku ? demanda un blond aux long cheveux et dont la voix masculine possédait un étrange timbre clair.

-Un môme et son invocation, répondit ce dernier d'une voix traînante, comme si ce simple fait l'épuisait au plus haut point.

-Ce n'est pas MON invocation ! protesta Obito en sentant ses joues chauffer un peu. Et je ne suis pas un môme ! Je suis un chûnin de la Feuille Cachée, pas un gosse de deux ans, merci beaucoup !

La tête du blond s'inclinant très légèrement vers lui, Lys s'aperçut que ce dernier l'observait dans les moindres détails avec ses yeux perçants. Pas étonnant qu'il soit le second du Chef du Bureau de la Torture et de l'Interrogation. On disait même qu'il reprendrait le flambeau à la fin de la guerre.

-Voici qui est intéressant, déclara Inoichi Yamanaka. Et qui serais-tu donc, Uchiha-san ?

L'éventail rouge et blanc sur son uniforme shinobi devait aider à la reconnaissance, décida-t-il. Et son sharingan activé aussi, probablement.

-Je suis Obito Uchiha, membre de l'équipe 7, coéquipier de Kakashi-teme et Rin-chan, mon sensei est... et bien, c'est Minato-sensei quoi.

Il y eut comme un moment de flottement entre les quatre ninjas avant que le chef de clan Nara ne s'approche de lui d'une démarche lente et pourtant mortellement dangereuse. Il pensait, et un Nara qui pensait était toujours une source de mort potentielle.

-Comme c'est étrange, laissa-t-il flotter avant de le fixer d'un regard polaire. J'aurais pourtant juré que Minato-san, que nous avons croisé sur le chemin, nous avait dit que son étudiant était mort.

Déglutissant difficilement, voyant très bien comment cela pouvait mal tourner, il s'empressa de s'exclamer bruyamment :

-JE NE SUIS PAS MORT ! Je sais que j'aurais dû l'être après que les cailloux me soient tombés sur la tronche, mais ce n'est pas arrivé ! Je ne suis pas MORT ! Il y a eu les mecs avec leur putain de Doton Jutsu et la caverne aurait dû s'effondrer sur elle-même mais ça ne s'est que très partiellement produit ! Il y avait un trou suffisant pour entrer et sortir. Mais les gars d'Iwa ne sont pas venus tout de suite. Je crois qu'ils me pensaient morts ou qu'ils croyaient qu'il n'y avait personne en dessous. Après tout Rin et Kakashi s'étaient barrés alors... Et moi j'étais toujours sous les pierres ! Et vous vous souvenez de tous les trucs que j'ai fait exploser à Konoha ? … Bien sûr que vous vous souvenez ! Quel con ! J'ai eu tellement de problèmes avec ça, d'ailleurs ! Quoiqu'il en soit...

Lancé comme il l'était, il ne respirait pratiquement pas pendant sa tirade. Mais il devait dire ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'ils ne le catégorisent comme ennemi et ne l'abattent ! Toutefois, avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, une large main se posa sur sa bouche et l'empêcha de continuer. Observant le ninja à la carrure impressionnante qui ressemblait à un rugbyman poussé aux hormones de croissance, il fut surpris par la gentillesse qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux et les traits doux de son visage. Choza Akimichi avait toujours été une bonne personne. Il pourrait peut-être être sa bouée de sauvetage si tout partait à la dérive...

-Du calme, souffla-t-il avec un sourire. Moi, je te crois. Il faudrait vraiment être un idiot pour penser copier un shinobi censé être mort devant ses camarades.

Le louant sous toutes les divinités qu'il connaissait et particulièrement Dieu-Machin-Chose, il lui lança un tel regard de remerciement que même ses coéquipiers se détendirent légèrement.

-Admettons, déclara soudain Inoichi à qui son comportement et sa panique n'avait pas échappé. Dis-nous alors comment tu t'es sorti de là, termina-t-il en donnant une œillade sévère à lui et à ses bandages.

 _Manquerait plus qu'ils m'accusent de coopérer avec l'ennemi_ , songea-t-il morose. Pourquoi la vie était-elle si compliquée ?

-Vous vous souvenez de tous les trucs qui ont explosé pendant mes farces ? leur redemanda quand même Obito.

-Tu veux parler des bombes de peinture dans le QG de l'Anbu ou de la face en pierre du Nidaime qu'on a eu un mal de chien à réparer ? demanda Akimichi-sama d'un ton un peu taquin. Ou bien de...

-C'est bon, c'est bon... souffla précipitamment Lys qui ne voulait pas voir tous ses méfaits exposés avant de reprendre beaucoup plus calmement qu'auparavant. J'ai parfaitement compris que vous vous souvenez... Donc en fait quand j'étais sous les rochers, j'ai dû perdre conscience à un petit moment mais lorsque je suis revenu à moi je me suis souvenu de toutes mes farces et j'ai fait exploser les cailloux. J'ai un peu failli finir grillé puis aplati mais rien ne s'est passé donc c'était tout bon. Après ça j'ai utilisé mon chakra pour faire un cataplasme pour mes blessures comme Rin-chan nous a appris à le faire. J'ai fini par m'endormir tellement j'étais crevé mais lorsque je me suis réveillé, je me suis aperçu que j'avais fini aux mains de shinobis d'Iwa. Ils étaient deux à ce moment-là : une femme et un Anbu avec un masque de faucon. Après m'être évanoui je me suis retrouvé bandé comme une momie dans une cachette avec d'autre ninjas, mais je ne sais pas combien ils étaient exactement. J'ai découvert juste après ça que la femme grâce à qui je ne suis pas mort était en fait une kunoichi de Konoha infiltrée dans leur groupe et c'est elle qui m'a aidé à m'échapper lorsque Kusa les a attaqués il y a un eu plus d'une dizaine de minutes. Elle a invoqué Ginji et on s'est tous les deux sauvés. La suite vous la connaissait puisque vous nous avez immobilisés.

Il n'avait pas donné TOUS les détails, mais l'idée globale était là. Il n'allait pas tout décrire point par point quand même ! Pour imiter un Nara, ce serait trop galère. Et dire qu'il allait devoir tout raconter dans son putain de rapport... Il était foutu. Quoique. C'était son côté droit qui avait morflé et il était droitier. Avec un peu de chance ils ne l'obligeraient pas à faire toutes ces conneries administratives... Ouais, il rêvait. Mais c'était beau rêver, non ?

-Tu sais que je vais devoir vérifier cette histoire ? soupira le Yamanaka en pinçant son nez. Je ne fouinerais pas dans les détails personnels de ta vie mais j'ai besoin de m'assurer que tu es bien celui que tu dis être et que tu ne nous aies pas menti sur ton histoire. Je ne pense pas vraiment que tu le fasses mais ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un ninja « mort » est « vivant ».

Comprenant parfaitement son point de vue, Obito acquiesça même s'il resta un peu inquiet. Allait-il voir son futur en tant que grand méchant autoproclamé ? Il le prendrait pour un genjutsu qu'il avait subi au pire, et si ça allait vraiment mal les anciens pourraient éventuellement lui prescrire quelques séances avec un psy : le voyage dans le temps n'existait pas, après tout. Mais son passé en tant que Lysander ? Là, il était bon pour un voyage à l'hôpital psychiatrique ou être décapité dans les règles pour avoir été un « imposteur ».

-Ça marche, déclara-t-il en regardant le futur Chef du T&I.

Ce dernier fit alors un bref signe de la tête à Shikaku qui lâcha ses ombres avant de s'approcher. Le saisissant de sa monture aux dents aiguisées, le Yamanaka le descendit avant de l'aider à se tenir debout d'un bras et de faire signe au loup de partir. Celui-ci grogna une fois brièvement, appréciant peu la façon dont il était congédié mais s'exécuta en disparaissant dans un « pouf » de fumée blanche. Le jonin sembla satisfait de la situation mais alors que l'Uchiha qu'il était attendait un commentaire de sa part, celui-ci ne fit que mettre sa main libre sur sa tête avant de plonger son regard pâle dans son œil noir.

-Si jamais tu devais te sentir étourdi ou si tu as envie de vomir, c'est normal. C'est la première fois que tu y passes, ton corps n'y est pas habitué et peut réagir en conséquence, l'informa-t-il.

Cool... Une gastro pour le prix de sa survie. Si vous n'aviez pas compris l'ironie, on ne pouvait plus rien faire pour vous.

Comme comprenant ses pensées, les lèvres d'Inoichi s'étirèrent légèrement avant qu'une pression légère ne fasse écho dans son cerveau. Ne comprenant pas tout à fait ce qu'il se passait, Lys se retrouva choqué lorsqu'il qu'il observa autour de lui un décor qui était bien loin du précédent. Il était en effet assis dans le salon de son sensei sur un fauteuil rouge vif, une atrocité atroce dont Kushina-nee était tombée amoureuse. La pièce en elle-même était très semblable à l'originale, à ceci près que des dossiers remplis de photos mouvantes et de vieux papiers la remplissaient.

-Je pense que cela satisfait nos questionnements sur la légitimité de ta prétention d'identité. Peu connaissent suffisamment Minato pour avoir été chez lui, et encore moins s'y rendent assez souvent pour considérer cette endroit comme suffisamment accueillant et reposant pour pouvoir s'y réfugier.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge et c'était vrai qu'il considérait la maison du futur Yondaime Hokage comme la sienne. Après tout, avoir un clan entier qui vous considérait comme de la merde sous une godasse, comme un mouton noir indésirable, ne faisait pas beaucoup pour vous aider à tisser des liens avec votre famille de sang. Alors vous trouviez forcément des substituts ailleurs. Obito était d'ailleurs désormais décidé à quitter le Complexe Uchiha. Il n'allait sûrement pas resté là-bas juste parce qu'il avait éveillé son putain de sharingan et, de plus, rester dans un environnement où une foule inhabituelle de personnes qu'il avait massacré par le passé (ou futur?) vivaient ne le tentait guère. Il n'était ni sadique ni masochiste, merci bien.

-On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Pense à la mission que tu effectuais, déclara-t-il sérieusement. Songe ensuite à tout ce qui s'est passé par la suite et ce qui t'a amené ici.

Ne trouvant pas cela très difficile, il fit ce qui lui était demandé et dans les secondes qui suivaient un gros album photos apparut sur la table basse en bois d'acajou. Un peu perplexe, le jeune chûnin jeta un regard vers son supérieur qui ne fit que le regarder d'un air rassurant. Donc c'était normal, apparemment.

Le jonin ouvrit finalement l'album et contempla les images. C'étaient comme regarder des vidéos à durées variables mais qui se mettaient à prendre vie autour de vous dès que vous les touchiez. Et alors que Rin était à nouveau kidnappée, qu'il se disputait avec le bâtard et qu'il finissait par se sacrifier, Lysander ressentit à nouveau toutes les émotions de l'époque. Pleurnichard comme il l'était, il ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes. Se sentant désespéramment seul, sans plus personne, il fut surpris par une main posée sur son épaule. Jetant un coup d'œil au membre du T&I, il le vit qui lui souriait franchement.

-Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer à la maison, n'est-ce pas Obito-kun ? lui demanda-t-il de façon rhétorique d'une voix douce.

Ces simples mots firent comprendre à l'adolescent qu'Inoichi le croyait enfin et qu'il était de son côté. Incroyablement soulagé, se sentant en quelque sorte protégé, il ne put s'empêcher de saisir le jonin dans ses bras avant de reculer précipitamment en rougissant. Encore heureux que ses blessures ne se manifestent pas dans son esprit ou en plus de sa dignité perdue, il aurait aussi souffert de terribles douleurs.

-Ouais, déclara-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par les pleurs qu'il essayait de retenir. Faut que je foute la trouille de sa vie au bâtard. Je pourrais peut-être me faire passer pour un fantôme...

Riant pendant un moment, Yamanaka-sama les fit finalement sortir de son esprit. Se retrouvant tous les deux dans la forêt, la main du chef de clan lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux comme s'il était un tout petit. Le bras même qui le soutenait sembla lui-même le serrer un peu plus fort contre le puissant torse du ninja, comme si le chûnin menaçait de s'écrouler, tel une fragile petite chose que le jonin tâchait de garder plus ou moins intacte. Peut-être était-ce le cas, d'ailleurs. Il venait après tout de mourir, de renaître, de se souvenir d'une vie de péchés terribles, de la mort de ceux qu'il aimait. Ça faisait beaucoup à encaisser, surtout pour un adolescent mal dans sa peau. Alors ouais, peut-être qu'il menaçait de flancher, mais il sut à et instant qu'on ne le laisserait pas tomber. Que ce soit ce Yamanaka étrangement doux pour un interrogateur (L'idée qu'il ait pu ouvrir un magasin de fleurs peu de temps après être devenu Chef du Bureau de la Torture et de l'Interrogation ne l'étonnait plus maintenant. Il était peut-être doué, mais il restait un être humain sensible.), son équipe ou ses amis à l'extérieur, il sentit qu'on ne l'abandonnerait pas, jamais. Un regain d'espoir si bon et doux qu'il se laissa aller contre le shinobi plus vieux et expérimenté. Si quelqu'un le lui rappellerait plus tard, il le nierait avec véhémence, mais en cet instant il en avait encore plus besoin que sa dignité.

-On a un déserteur a attrapé, déclara soudain Shikaku-sama avec un peu plus force que sa lenteur habituelle. Il est blessé, perd du sang et il est donc facile à suivre. On ne mettra pas plus d'une demie-journée pour l'attraper. Dans trois jours, tu seras à Konoha Obito-kun.

Reniflant légèrement, Lys lui offrit un sourire sincère. C'était bon d'être parmi certains des siens, mais c'était encore meilleur de savoir qu'on allait rentrer chez soi.

 _Il se passe beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre. Un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?_


	6. Chapitre 5

**Nouveau Moi : Renaître en Obito Uchiha**

 _Résumé de l'histoire :_ _Lysander McGregor et Obito Uchiha ne font qu'un, l'un étant la réincarnation de l'autre. Alors lorsque Lysander meurt trop tôt et qu'on lui offre la chance de se retrouver dans un moment déterminant de l'une des ses vies passées pour en réécrire l'histoire, le choix est facile. Il a tellement de choses à rattraper... SI OC en quelque sorte mais surtout Time Travel._

Disclaimer : Comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné, je n'ai ni l'imagination, ni le talent artistique suffisant pour me faire passer pour l'auteur de Naruto. C'est donc à Masashi Kishimoto que vont tous les droits d'auteur, sachant que je ne touche pas un centime pour ce que je vous propose de lire.

 _ **Anonym :**_ Thank you for your review ! I am very happy if you love my story ! I love writing, it is my passion so your compliments matter a lot to me. If you read more, I hope the story will continue to please you. So good reading and (maybe) see you soon ! (Just, I am sorry if my English is bad but I am french so I have some difficulties with this language...)

* * *

 _MOT D'AUTEUR :_

 _Hello !_

 _Voici une nouvelle partie de l'histoire ! Presque aussi longue que la précédente. Ce chapitre a à peu près la taille de ceux qui suivront..._

 _QUESTION IMPORTANTE : préférez-vous des chapitres un peu plus longs que les premiers (chap 1, 2, 3) mais publiés moins souvent ou de courts chapitres mais publiés à fréquence plus rapide (5 jours au lieu de deux semaines...) ?_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _PS_

 _On m'avait auparavant signalé qu'Obito n'avait pas pu rencontrer Itachi, mais en fait si._

 _Explications : Kakashi a 27 ans lorsqu'il devient le sensei de l'équipe 7 dont les membres ont eux-même une douzaine d'années. Or Itachi a presque cinq ans lors de l'attaque du Kyûbi (preuve par livre ! :p ) et notre épouvantail en a donc 15. Je situe la mission du Pont de Kanabi lorsqu'ils ont 13 ans (âge où Kakashi devient Jônin), et Itachi a donc 2 ans et quelques à cette époque. Obito peut donc le connaître, avoir servi de baby-sitter..._

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5**_

Il s'avérait que le déserteur était un ancien membre du T&I qui avait vendu des informations top secrètes de Konoha à Iwa en échange d'une somme d'argent coquette et la promesse d'un refuge si jamais il venait à être découvert. Puisque la fin de la guerre arrivait à grands pas, il avait fini par prendre ses jambes à son cou, craignant que le Village Caché de la Terre du Feu ne découvre sa trahison et que son gagne pain, se remettant de batailles perdues, _oublie_ de lui accorder l'asile pour ne pas provoquer de nouvelles esclandres politiques qui mèneraient assurément à une autre période sombre. Ce n'était pas tout à fait nouveau, des cas similaires avaient déjà été observés par le passé, mais savoir que l'un des vôtres avaient fourni des informations pouvant gravement vous compromettre à l'ennemi n'était pas chose agréable. Ce dernier avait donc reçu un billet direct pour les geôles de la Torture et de l'Interrogation mais également un autre pour l'échafaud. Les villages shinobis ne plaisantaient pas avec la traîtrise.

-Six cents mètres au Sud-Est. Seul, au repos.

La voix de Shikaku-sama avait transpercé l'obscurité de la nuit, claire et fraîche comme s'il n'avait jamais couru, et annonçant la proche fin de la traque qui durait depuis quelques temps maintenant. Le soleil ne tarderait pas à se lever mais il faisait encore suffisamment noir pour que le Nara soit dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Sa Manipulation des Ombres devenait en effet ridiculement facile à cette heure-ci du matin.

-Compris, souffla Akimichi-sama en réaffirmant sa prise sur le blessé qu'il transportait.

Grimaçant lorsque ce dernier s'arrêta, il fut surpris de voir les autres faire de même. Tous portaient un visage grave et leurs armes étaient tirées. Le combat n'allait pas tarder et quelques préparatifs de dernières minutes semblaient avoir besoin d'être mis en place. On ne se lançait pas sur un déserteur comme sur un ami avec qui on allait boire un coup au bar. Pas moyen.

-Choza, tu restes ici avec Obito-kun. Shika et moi on s'occupe du nunkenin, déclara Inoichi-sama. Vu son état ce sera assez simple mais mieux vaut ne pas laisser le môme s'approcher : ce serait trop facile de le voir pris en otage.

Quelque peu mécontent d'être toujours considéré comme un gamin alors qu'il était un ninja comme eux (d'un rang inférieur certes, mais tout de même...) et qu'il était dans son adolescence, Lys se renfrogna. C'était bon de savoir qu'ils se préoccupaient de lui, mais être considéré encore plus faible qu'un civil était foutrement agaçant. OK, il avait quelques problèmes de santé, mais il avait quand même réussi à survivre et à aller jusqu'à eux ! Et puis... Et puis il y avait ce sentiment aussi. Ce sentiment d'impuissance, d'inutilité qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il était une gêne, se rendit-il compte et cela le travaillait. Car pour réussir à tout changer, pour sauver Rin-chan, casser la gueule à l'Akatsuki et aux autres bâtards qui feraient leur part de chemin pour nuire à ses amis, il devait s'efforcer de devenir plus fort, plus puissant, plus agile, plus intelligent aussi. Il devrait se surpasser, démolir chaque obstacle. Mais si son état ne lui permettait même plus de se battre, alors que pourrait-il bien faire pour leur sauver la vie ?

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il serra son poing gauche avant qu'une nouvelle résolution ne se mette à brûler en lui. La gravant sur son âme, la marquant au fer rouge dans son être même pour en laisser une trace indélébile, il se promit. Peu importe ce que cela lui coûterait, peu importe la douleur qui en résulterait, il redeviendrait un puissant shinobi. Il serait tout aussi puissant que ce qu'il avait été lorsqu'il avait détruit le monde, mais cette fois-ci il n'aurait que de bonnes intentions. Fini le stupide plan Œil de Lune, finie la résurrection du Jûbi. Il avait été con une fois, il ne commettrait pas les mêmes erreurs. Se souvenant du régime d'entraînement auquel l'avaient astreint l'enfoiré de Madara et les Zetsu, il songea qu'il pourrait s'améliorer encore plus maintenant qu'il avait ses amis. Il les protégerait et eux-mêmes veilleraient sur lui comme à leur habitude. Et avec un peu de chance Bakakashi-teme aurait perdu le bâton qui était coincé dans son cul avec le livre du Code Shinobi.

-Tu vas bien ? souffla Choza en lui jetant une œillade inquiète.

Forçant un faible sourire sur ses lèvres, Obito essaya de ne pas laisser paraître ses sentiments avant de répondre à l'aide d'une vérité partielle.

-Ça va. J'ai juste hâte de revoir mon équipe. J'espère qu'ils vont bien.

Les prunelles brunes de l'Akimichi brillèrent de reconnaissance avant qu'il n'installe sa charge au sol, l'aidant à s'appuyer contre le tronc d'un très vieux séquoia. S'abaissant finalement à son niveau, il posa sa large main sur l'épaule gauche de Lysander.

-Tu sais, murmura-t-il d'un ton très sérieux, je ne peux pas te promettre que tu les verras une fois arrivé à Konoha. Avec la fin de la guerre proche, on ne peut pas laisser nos frontières libres. Un assaut désespéré par nos ennemis n'est pas une menace à proscrire et la plupart des shinobis en état de se batttre sont envoyés là-bas pour dissuader ces attaques tandis que les autres sont chargés de rattraper les fuyards, comme nous aujourd'hui. Ton sensei est une véritable légende dans nos rangs et tes coéquipiers ne sont plus des genins, il est très peu probable que Hogake-sama les ait gardés au village pour faire de la paperasse.

Il avait espéré que son visage ne laisserait pas transparaître ses émotions mais au visage compatissant du jonin, ça avait été malheureusement le cas.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Obito-kun, souffla son supérieur hiérarchique, je suis certain que ton équipe ne tardera pas à rentrer à la maison. Après tout l'Hogake est un vieil homme et il se murmure que Minato-san serait un véritable potentiel successeur. Et tout futur chef se doit d'être parmi les siens, n'est-ce pas ?

Ses lèvres s'étirant légèrement vers le haut, Lys se rappela que son sensei avait été le deuxième Kage le plus aimé du village, le tout premier étant le Shodaime qui avait après tout été le fondateur de Konoha et l'un des hommes qui avaient mis fin à la terreur des guerres entre clans. Soupirant longuement, Obito leva son œil valide vers le ciel. Le branchage des arbres du Pays du Feu ne le laissait pas beaucoup apercevoir les dernières étoiles de la nuit mais c'était suffisant pour lui permettre de réfléchir. C'était lui qui avait ôté la vie de son professeur en libérant le Kyûbi et c'était à cause de lui que l'Hatake s'était tant de fois mis en danger lors de ses missions dans l'Anbu, à moitié suicidaire car dévasté par la mort de tant de personnes qu'il avait aimées. Kakashi... Il avait tant de choses à se faire pardonner. Il était probablement celui qu'il avait le plus blessé au gré des années, le maudissant pour la mort de leur coéquipière adorée. Il s'arrangerait toutefois pour que cette fois soit différente. L'épouvantail méritait d'être heureux : il avait trop souffert.

-C'est juste... Je dois dire au bâtard que je suis vivant, expliqua-t-il en sentant son cœur se tordre en songeant à la souffrance psychologique qui devait assaillir ce dernier. Pour lui, je suis mort et j'ai offert ma vie pour la sienne. Ce crétin pourrait faire des conneries qui le foutraient mal. J'ai pas envie qu'il se tue parce qu'il a été trop con à cause de moi et de sa stupide culpabilité du survivant.

Une forte compréhension put se lire dans les yeux du Ninja Supérieur mais celui-ci ne lui offrit pas de paroles plates, de promesses vides de sens. Il ne lui dit pas que tout irait bien, que le bâtard reviendrait en un morceau, le même qu'avant. Il ne lui raconta pas non plus la fable que son ami ne ressentait pas une putain de culpabilité dévastatrice. Il lui serra cependant plus fort l'épaule et commenta en quelques mots simples :

-Minato-san ne le laissera pas mourir, Obito-kun. Pas après ce qu'il vient de se produire. Je ne sais pas dans quel état il reviendra, mais il reviendra. Vous pourrez guérir cette plaie ensemble dès lors, même si cela risque d'être long et difficile.

Ce n'était peut-être pas les mots exactes qu'il avait envie d'entendre à cet instant mais ces derniers l'apaisèrent néanmoins. Le teme n'était pas mort la première fois, il ne mourrait pas la deuxième. Pas question. Mais combien de son âme allait-il perdre avant d'apprendre la survie de l'Uchiha ? Une question qui le hantait.

S'apprêtant à le remercier, Obito fut surpris par de puissantes déflagrations qui résonnèrent à deux cents mètres de là. Les oreilles sonnantes, il gémit alors que son corps était brièvement secoué par de violents spasmes. Jetant un coup d'œil rapide à ses membres blessés qui le faisaient souffrir, il s'aperçut que le bandage de son bras était trempé de sang tandis qu'une tâche plus large qu'avant s'épanouissait sur celui de sa jambe droite.

Serrant les dents alors que le sol tremblait de nouveau, il aperçut le regard inquiet que son supérieur hiérarchique lui donna. Fixant son membre le plus endommagé, il finit par le prendre doucement entre ses mains et se figea en entendant les nouvelles lamentations de Lysander.

-Je suis désolé, murmura l'homme en lui offrant un piètre sourire d'excuse. Me laisserais-tu te panser ? Tes bandes doivent être changées pour éviter l'infection.

L'observant d'un œil critique, le voyageur des mondes acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête un instant plus tard. Il n'était pas suffisamment stupide pour ignorer que son état nécessitait des soins importants.

Choza-sama s'excusa lorsqu'il siffla de douleur quand celui-ci manipula sa jambe blessée. Jetant un coup d'œil à ses meurtrissures, Obito songea que cette partie de son corps ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. Son membre était couvert de bleus variant entre le violet et le noir, deux plaies moyennes déchiraient sa cuisse et son mollet tandis que son tibia et son fémur avaient à déplorer quelques fractures, mais contre tout cela une bonne rééducation ainsi qu'un bon ninjutsu médical feraient l'affaire.

Le pire, cependant, fut lorsque l'Akimichi se chargea de son bras. Les bandages trempées collaient ses nombreuses lésions et les enlever devint un défi cauchemardesque. Et alors que Lys s'apprêtait à s'enquérir par vue de son état, il fut brutalement stoppé par le jônin.

-Ne regarde pas, le conseilla-t-il. C'est mauvais.

À la vue de son visage pâle et gris, l'adolescent pris conscience que ce membre-ci, quant à lui, allait plutôt mal. Et si on se fiait à la pitié qui se lisait très clairement sur les traits de son supérieur, c'était probablement pire que ça. Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains et essayant de garder ses tripes en place pour ne pas les vomir, il baissa les yeux sur l'amas sanglant que tenait son infirmier improvisé.

Ne se rendant même pas compte que le sol tremblait sous une nouvelle explosion, l'Uchiha sentit sa gorge se nouer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer tandis que des larmes auparavant séchées ne reviennent en masse.

Mauvais était un euphémisme. Très mauvais aussi.

On avait l'impression que ce qui lui avait servi de bras avait été pulvérisé. De grands lambeaux de peau manquaient, ses muscles étaient en charpie et les os qu'il pouvait apercevoir étaient en morceaux. C'était un miracle que ce tas de chairs ensanglantées tienne encore à son corps. Détournant dès lors les yeux, ravalant la bile qui lui était montée et envahissait sa bouche, il sécha ses larmes. Il méritait ce qui lui arrivait après tout. C'était sa divine punition pour toutes les atrocités qu'il avait commises. Kami devait bien rire là-haut vu comment sa deuxième chance ressemblait déjà à une immense blague. Laissant le troisième coéquipier du célèbre groupe Ino-Shika-Cho terminer sa besogne, il finit par lancer d'une ironie sèche :

-Mauvais, hein ?

Un sourire triste au visage, le shinobi se lava les mains tâchées d'un liquide carmin grâce à l'eau de sa gourde avant de serrer très légèrement l'adolescent dans ses bras. Finissant par reculer, le Ninja Supérieur déclara d'un ton doux :

-Oui. Je suis désolé, Obito-kun.

Comme précédemment, il n'avait pas essayé d'attendrir la nouvelle mais c'était une chose qui caractérisait les ninjas. L'honnêté, brutale et sévère, était toujours préférée à de doux mensonges censés vous faire vous sentir mieux. Un ninja voulait toujours connaître la vérité, peu importe sa dureté.

-Je l'ai perdu, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-il en refoulant les nouvelles perles salées qui voulaient couler le long de son visage.

Parce qu'il n'y avait aucune chance quelque médecin que ce soit puisse faire autre chose qu'amputer son membre détruit. Le ninjutsu médical avait lui-même des limites. Même Tsunade ne pourrait rien faire pour lui à ce niveau-là.

-Je suis navré, s'excusa à nouveau l'Akimichi pour une chose dont il n'était pas responsable.

Un long silence prit place alors que de nouvelles déflagrations faisaient résonner ses oreilles. Surpris par le nombre, il finit par en faire part à son infirmier de circonstances après s'être tu pendant un moment.

-Le déserteur a piqué une cargaison d'étiquettes explosives lors de son départ, raconta Choza alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient très légèrement. Il semble qu'il en ait fait usage pour piéger son lieu de sommeil et se défendre.

Le jônin ne montrait cependant aucun sentiment de peur pour se coéquipiers, comme si ces étiquettes étaient aussi faibles que de vulgaires dessins d'enfants. Surpris et un brin méfiant, Lys tressaillit lors des sept explosions suivantes avant de se figer lorsqu'il n'y eut enfin plus aucun bruit. Cela ne pouvait signifier que deux choses : soit l'ennemi était neutralisé, soit le Nara et le Yamanaka avaient été tués.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! souffla l'Akimichi d'un ton un peu plus joyeux en se redressant. S'il y avait eu des problèmes tu aurais entendu les jurons de Shikaku jusqu'ici. Il a une langue haute en couleurs quand il le veut.

Comme pour lui donner raison, les deux autres membres du trio Ino-Shika-Cho arrivèrent avec autre ninja complètement ficelé. Celui-là ne risquait plus de s'échapper désormais. Il était condamné.

-Mission accomplie, commenta simplement Shikaku-sama.

Le Nara avait repris son air paresseux et fatigué tandis que le visage du Yamanaka était d'une dureté de glace. Le dernier ne possédait visiblement pas beaucoup de pitié pour les types du genre déserteur et pour une personne du T&I cela n'était pas très étonnant.

Inclinant sa tête vers eux, Choza-sama leur offrit un sourire soulagé. Ainsi, même s'il ne lui avait pas montré ses sentiments, le ninja devait tout de même s'être inquiété pour ses coéquipiers après toutes les bombes qui étaient tombées. Et si on s'en fiait aux vêtements encore fumants de Inoichi-sama, certaines n'étaient pas passées très loin de leur but.

-C'est bien, répondit son gardien. Mais nous devrions nous mettre en route pour rentrer au plus vite.

À la lueur interrogatrice dans les yeux de ses coéquipiers, l'homme signa quelques phrases rapides en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa charge. Lys ne mit pas bien longtemps à comprendre ce dont il en retournait lorsque les deux amis se mirent à fixer l'amas de chairs et d'os brisés bandé qui lui servait de bras.

Lui accordant très certainement l'urgence de la situation (l'adolescent avait VRAIMENT besoin d'aller à l'hôpital dans les plus brefs délais), le maître des ombres hocha la tête alors que le shinobi du T&I scellait le prisonnier dans un rouleau spécialement conçu à cet effet. Une rapide conversation plus tard dans les signes à la main maîtrisés par tout jônin qui se respectait et l'Akimichi reprenait Obito dans ses bras.

Gémissant faiblement en sentant ses blessures s'appuyer contre le torse, souffrance toutefois légèrement amortie par les nerfs neutralisés par le médecin ninja qui l'avait ausculté pendant son inconscience, le blessé mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour éviter de lâcher des cris supplémentaires. S'il avait été assez fort pour supporter sa remise en forme expresse et les soins particuliers que lui avait prodigués Madara, une brève course devait être dans ses cordes.

Reniflant, essayant de garder la face, il détourna son œil valide en apercevant la légère pitié du trio. Il détestait la pitié, et en plus il ne la méritait pas. N'avait-il pas été l'un des pires fléaux que les Terres Élémentaires aient connu ?

Sa pompe à émotion se serra lorsqu'il songea à toutes les vies innocentes qu'il avait prises. Non, que le futur Obito avait prises, contrecarra la part de son esprit qui restait celle de Lysander, le génie adolescent mal dans sa peau qui avait de sérieux problèmes de famille. C'était étrange pour lui de constater que ses personnalités se confondaient de plus en plus, que le McGregor qu'il avait été disparaissait pour laisser derrière lui ses connaissances mais rien de plus. Quelle avait été la couleur de cheveux de sa mère ? Celle de ses yeux ? Il oubliait, et cela lui faisait peur en un sens. Car une partie de lui avait l'impression de s'évanouir dans la nature, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

-À quoi penses-tu donc si fort ? le questionna le Yamanaka alors qu'ils se mettaient à courir à vive allure pour arriver le plus rapidement possible au Village Caché parmi les Feuillles.

-Ma famille, fut la simple réponse qu'il lui fournit.

Il tâchait de se rappeler de ses grands-parents aux luxueuses voitures qu'il avait si souvent détestés qu'il se demandait même s'il avait pu les aimer un jour. Il imaginait dans sa tête la voix de sa mère, la seule chose qui lui restait d'elle désormais, à part les sentiments et les connaissances sur sa vie. Il se souvenait de l'avoir aimée très fort lorsqu'il était enfant, et il se souvenait qu'elle-même l'avait beaucoup gâtée, prenant un congé de quatre ans de son métier très prenant. Elle lui avait fait des cookies qu'il avait toujours mangé accompagnés d'un verre de jus d'orange fraîchement pressé par la gouvernante. Elle lui avait raconté des histoires le soir aussi, chantant parfois quelques berceuses pour l'aider à s'endormir de sa voix fausse qu'il avait pourtant adorée. Puis, alors que son quatrième anniversaire venait d'être fêté, elle avait repris son poste d'avocate. Elle avait dès lors commencé à être de moins en moins présente, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'une vague présence qui semblait avoir oublié son fils. Un fantôme, une image lointaine à laquelle Lysander vouait beaucoup de ressentiments.

Il repensa à son père aussi. Son père dont il n'avait jamais été proche, même enfant. Ce géniteur qui n'avait jamais été à la maison, préférant son bureau dans la société dont il était le patron. Un homme froid qui ne montrait jamais ses sentiments, un bourreau du travail qui n'avait jamais une minute à consacrer à ses proches. Il avait tout de même montré des émotions lors de son accident, se souvint-il amèrement. Il avait fallu sa mort pour qu'il puisse découvrir que son père n'était pas toujours en robot en état de marche. La tristesse de tout cela ne lui échappait pas.

-Tout ira bien, murmura Choza-sama à son oreille. Tu ne tarderas pas à les retrouver. Je suis certain que le clan accueillera ton retour avec grand plaisir.

Sauf que ce n'était pas des Uchiha dont il parlait. Et s'il devait être honnête, il s'en foutait pas mal d'eux. Il y avait évidemment Shisui, un bambin de quatre ans qui serait un Uzumaki en second lorsqu'il serait grand, et Itachi qui avait deux petites années à son actif mais qui montrait déjà les signes d'être un véritable prodige. Mais à part eux, à qui tenait-il dans le clan ? Fugaku-sama était une bite qui avait un sacré balai coincé dans son cul et sa tante Mikoto-san avait beaucoup changé depuis son mariage avec lui. Les anciens ? Certains étaient sympas (il songea brièvement à la vieille Noriko qui avait été la première à faire preuve de gentillesse envers lui) mais les autres étaient probablement les pires connards qu'il ait jamais rencontrés. Le reste du clan ? Tous l'avaient traité comme un moins que rien, un raté qui était une honte pour tous les Uchiha vivants. Il avait, quand il était jeune, essayé de changer la façon dont ils le voyaient, mais c'était fini. Il fallait croire qu'être un McGregor, que mener une vie de criminelle et que massacrer tout ce beau monde avait changé son état d'esprit.

-Je ne veux pas retourner parmi eux, avoua-t-il en regardant sérieusement son porteur. Jamais.

Car ils n'étaient pas sa famille. Tout du moins ils ne s'étaient jamais comportés comme telle. Drôle de constater à quel point ses deux vies avaient été semblables sur le plan familiale. Était-ce une fatalité chez lui ? De toute façon, il ne reverrait jamais un McGregor de son vivant. Il ne reverrait jamais son meilleur ami Mathias qui aimait un peu trop les ennuis mais qui avait toujours eu le mot pour rire. Son seul et unique ami qui était un idiot incroyable mais qui, seul devant les autres, devenait d'une étonnante timidité. Un être avec qui il avait fait sa première sortie en boîte, bu son premier verre, acheté ses premières cigarettes. Quelqu'un qui l'avait compris mieux que quiconque. Il lui manquait. Il lui manquait terriblement et Lysander avait l'impression que son cœur saignait. Ironique comment un ami pouvait être bien plus important pour lui que son propre sang.

-Et où veux-tu rester ? s'enquit l'Akimichi en sautant pour éviter un obstacle avant de monter dans les arbres pour une rapidité de déplacement plus importante.

Fermant brièvement les yeux, Obito songea aux seuls qui avaient pu un jour prendre la place familiale vacante dans son cœur. Une fille dont il était amoureux, un épouvantail qui était à la fois un crétin et un bâtard mais qu'il avait malgré tout aimé comme un frère et un sensei qui avait pris le rôle de patriarche pour tous les trois. Une véritable famille dysfonctionnelle mais qui avait compté pour lui bien plus que ce que les gens pouvaient se douter.

-Avec les miens, souffla-t-il en regardant le ninja. Avec mon équipe.

-C'est peut-être possible, déclara ce dernier en lui offrant un véritable sourire. Tu es un shinobi et en tant que tel tu es considéré comme un adulte responsable. Tu peux choisir où vivre. Et si comme prévu Minato-san devient notre prochain Hogake et s'il est d'accord pour que tu vives avec lui, ou Rin-san ou même Kakashi-san, cela n'en apportera que plus de poids à tes choix. Mais es-tu prêt à assumer les conséquences qui en résulteront ? Le Clan ne laissera pas passer ton choix sans réagir. Tu pourrais être renié.

Prêt à cette possibilité qu'il avait déjà envisagée, l'adolescent ne tergiversa pas longtemps avant de répondre.

-Je suis prêt, Choza-sama. Je n'ai jamais été à ma place là-bas. S'ils ne sont pas ma famille, au moins puis-je choisir ceux qui la constituent.

Le sourire que l'Akimichi portait sur son visage se fit un peu triste alors qu'il serrait davantage sa charge.

-Et celle que tu te choisis est probablement la plus importante, acquiesça-t-il.

Aucun d'entre eux ne parla pas après cela et se perdant dans les méandres des souvenirs d'Obito et de Lysander, le jeune adolescent regarda le soleil qui se levait, colorant le ciel de douces lueurs orangées. Les siens, tous et peu importe le monde auquel ils appartenaient, lui manquaient. Il avait envie de rentrer à Konoha pour sentir l'étreinte ferme et protectrice de Minato-sensei qui lui promettrait que tout irait bien, pour voir Rin-chan afin de la rassurer et de la protéger, pour se disputer avec Bakakashi, le charrier et finalement l'étreindre à son tour. Il se sentait perdu et avait besoin de récupérer ses points d'ancrage.

Se sentant de plus en plus fatigué au gré des sauts effectués par ses gardiens de circonstances, il finit par sombrer dans le néant, dans un monde sans rêves mais aussi sans tracas.

Konoha l'attendait à la fin du voyage et avec lui la promesse d'une nouvelle vie.

* * *

 _Hello !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, mais un petit mot n'est pas de trop pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_

 _ET N'OUBLIEZ PAS DE REPONDRE A LA QUESTION SVP ! Chapitres plus courts mais publiés souvent ou chapitres plus longs mais publiés à des fréquences plus longues ?_

 _Au prochain chapitre !_


	7. Chapitre 6

**Nouveau Moi : Renaître en Obito Uchiha**

 _Résumé de l'histoire :_ _Lysander McGregor et Obito Uchiha ne font qu'un, l'un étant la réincarnation de l'autre. Alors lorsque Lysander meurt trop tôt et qu'on lui offre la chance de se retrouver dans un moment déterminant de l'une des ses vies passées pour en réécrire l'histoire, le choix est facile. Il a tellement de choses à rattraper... SI OC en quelque sorte mais surtout Time Travel._

Disclaimer : Je suis au regret de vous informer que l'œuvre _Naruto_ et tout ce qui s'y rapporte ( _Naruto Shippuden_ _,_ _Boruto_...) ne m'appartient pas mais est plutôt l'œuvre de Masashi Kishimoto. Mon intrigue, elle, est à moi ainsi que les OC qui pourraient intervenir. Voilà...

Mot d'auteur : Certains de mes personnages seront un peu OOC mais je vais essayer de garder ça assez léger. Après, ça reste une fanfiction donc je me permets quelques libertés. Ne vous attendez toutefois pas à voir un Ibiki en Bisounours, un Orochimaru danseur de claquettes ou que sais-je. Ça restera assez léger et la chronologie de l'histoire canon en grande partie respectées. Voilà, juste pour informations...

 _ **Anonym :**_ Thank you for your review. I am happy if you liked my last chapter and I hope you will like this one too. Bonne lecture et à bientôt ! PinkCassy.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6**_

Il développa une forte fièvre sur le chemin du retour. Les soins d'Ayama et les précautions prises par Choza n'avaient visiblement pas été suffisantes pour empêcher une infection de s'installer. Cela pouvait toutefois s'expliquer par les conditions dans lesquelles Obito avait acquis ces blessures. Se battre, être couvert de sang et se retrouver enseveli sous des tonnes de roches n'étaient pas vraiment des choses où brillaient hygiène et antisepsie mais plutôt des choses où les bactéries avaient tendance à faire la fête. C'étaient de véritables nids à microbes et par extension, à maladies.

Perdu dans les hallucinations qui commençaient à naître dans son esprit, il ne s'aperçut pas qu'une nuit était déjà passée et qu'un nouveau jour s'était levé. Des larmes amères coulant librement le long de son visage blafard, il sentit la culpabilité de ses actions passées l'écraser aussi fort que l'avaient fait les rochers dans la grottes. Par sa rancune, par ses plans monstrueux et par toutes les morts d'innocents qu'il avait causées, il s'était lui-même transformé en un monstre dont on parlait aux enfants afin de leur faire peur dans le noir. Il était un démon, un être au cœur noir qui ne pourrait jamais obtenir la rédomption qu'il désirait tant.

-... Désolé... Kashi... Pardon... Rin-chan ! … pas pu vous sauver... Mourrez pas... S'il vous plaît...

Ses supplications, ses lamentations, avaient commencé à résonner au début du jour alors que son corps semblait brûler de l'intérieur. Ses hallucinations et ses cris ne s'étaient stoppés que lors de brefs instants insuffisants pour lui permettre de plonger dans le monde de Morphée. Inquiets pour l'élève de leur ami, le trio Ino-Shika-Cho avait dès lors accéléré leur allure mais le temps qui passait avait rendu plus difficile leur progression. Épuisés par la course vive qu'ils menaient tous depuis des jours maintenant, ils avaient fini par prendre la décision de se reposer alors que le soleil était à son zénith.

 _La main de Kakashi plongea dans la poitrine de Rin, lui fauchant le cœur dans un gargouillis épouvantable. Son liquide carmin tâcha ses lèvres pâles alors que la vie quittait ses belles prunelles brunes qui avaient jadis détenu tous les secrets de son âme. Elle semblait s'endormir, mais sa bouche ouverte laissait pourtant échapper des cris silencieux d'une agonie incommensurable due à une mort misérable._

-Rin ! hurla un Lysander désespéré en se débattant contre la poigne de Shikaku qui essayait de l'empêcher d'aggraver ses blessures. Riiiiiiiiiiin !

Le visage grave, obligé d'utiliser la Possession des Ombres pour le stabiliser, le Nara jeta un bref regard au Yamanaka qui sut en un instant ce qu'il devait faire. S'approchant des deux alors que Choza s'en allait chercher de l'eau froide à la rivière qui se trouvait à deux pas de là, il sortit son flacon de pilules de soldats. S'agenouillant auprès de l'adolescent délirant, il en plaça deux sur sa langue et l'obligea à les avaler en lui fermant la bouche et en lui pinçant le nez. Son réflexe de déglutition étant toujours actif, celles-ci n'eurent pas grand mal à être prises.

 _Minato-sensei le regarda avec colère alors qu'une immense masse de chakra en forme de renard ravageait le village. Son manteau d'Hogake flottait derrière lui pendant que son être tout entier tremblait de rage et de désespoir. Ce soir-là les étoiles ne brillaient pas, la lune semblait rougir sous le sang versé et d'horribles cris provenaient des habitants massacrés. Les yeux d'un bleu de glace et pleins de haine à son encontre, les cheveux blonds volant au vent alors que son chakra s'accumulait sous sa peau, son professeur respirait le pouvoir. Nul ne s'en prenait aux siens sans en payer les conséquences et Tobi ne tarderait pas à le comprendre._

-Sensei..., sanglota le jeune shinobi alors qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. Je suis désolé ! Pardonnez-moi ! J'ai échoué... Je vous ai tous échoué... Pardon... Pardon...

Serrant la main frêle du gosse blessé à côté de lui dans la sienne pleine de callosités dues aux nombreux combats qu'il avait pu mener par le passé, le membre du T&I sentit sa gorge se serrer. Être ninja ne signifiait pas perdre toutes ses émotions (excepté pour les membre de la Racine, peut-être) et face à la détresse si évidente de l'un des siens il ne pouvait tout simplement pas les supprimer. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il caressa du bout des doigts les quelques bouts de peau visibles sur son visage avant de tenter de rassurer le môme.

-Tout va bien, Obito-kun... Tu vas rentrer à la maison, gamin. Très bientôt, je te le promets. Chut... Tout va bien, maintenant. Tout ira bien, tu verras.

Son ton doux étonna son ami qui était plutôt habitué à sa dureté depuis qu'il travaillait au Bureau de la Torture et de l'Interrogation. Le regardant de plus près afin de se faire une idée de ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de ce dernier, Shikaku vit les épaules de son camarade s'affaisser alors que ses yeux pâles brillaient de tristesse mais aussi d'une certaine sorte de colère contenue. Se creusant la tête pour essayer de comprendre ce qui pouvait amener ce dernier à avoir de tels sentiments, il se souvint des paroles du blond alors que la guerre avait déjà décimé une bonne partie de leurs forces. « _Je hais la guerre, Shika._ » avait-il dit. « _Elle fauche nos jeune_ _s_ _, laisse des cicatrices indélébiles_ _dans_ _nos cœurs et_ _dans_ _nos âmes. Et ces enfants que nous envoyons à leur mort, Shika... Chaque jours, je me dis que ça pourrait être l'un des miens là-bas et j'ai peur. Quand je fauche la vie des gosses qui ont eu la malchance d'être enrôlés trop tôt, j'ai peur. Que sommes-nous en train de devenir, mon ami ? Quels genres de monstres sommes-nous_ _donc devenus_ _?_ _Sommes-nous au moins encore humains ?_ » Inoichi avait toujours eu bon cœur, se rappela-t-il. Et voir un enfant, selon leur propre terme d'âge, devait raviver les sentiments que ce dernier tâchait pourtant d'enfouir au plus profond de lui.

-Combien de temps avant que les pilules ne fassent effet ? demanda Choza alors qu'il se ramenait avec leurs gourdes pleines d'eau.

-La fièvre devrait commencer à baisser maintenant, souffla le Yamanaka alors qu'il changeait les pansements de l'Uchiha. Mais j'ai peur que cela ne supprime pas l'infection. Le sang n'irrigue plus les tissus de son bras qui commencent à se nécroser. C'est mauvais.

Récupérant les bandes sales pour les faire bouillir, l'Akimichi posa ses yeux tristes sur la forme de l'adolescent qui enfin, se rendormait progressivement. Il avait toujours aimé Obito et sa manie de toujours vouloir aider les gens, ce qui le rendait en retard la plupart du temps. Le gosse était une figure bien connue au village. Non reconnu de son clan, il restait l'image-même de la générosité au sein de toutes les générations civiles de Konoha. Des chats dans les arbres, aux courses trop lourdes en passant par le baby-sitting impromptu, il n'avait jamais rechigné une tâche. Alors le voir dans cet état n'était pas des plus agréables. Inspirant profondément, il finit par poser une question qui le taraudait à ses compagnons.

-Pourra-t-il rester shinobi ?

-Je ne sais pas, déclara Shikaku après avoir longuement expiré. Ses membres sont très abîmés et même si jamais il réussissait à apprendre à se battre sans son bras, il n'est pas dit que son état psychologique soit suffisamment sain pour qu'il puisse reprendre les armes ou que sa jambe tienne le coup. Et les nécroses dont il souffre m'effraient. Elles pourraient finir par paralyser son système voir même le tuer. C'est un miracle qu'il soit vivant.

Après ces quelques mots le silence retomba sur le camp alors qu'un doux ronflement se faisait entendre, apaisant un peu les esprits des jônins. Il semblait que l'élève de Minato avait fini par réussir à sombrer dans le monde des rêves et même si son avenir restait encore incertain, un certain espoir survivait.

Lorsque Lysander récupéra sa conscience de soi pour la première fois, il s'aperçut qu'il avait froid. Non pas que son corps soit froid, non, il avait plutôt d'ailleurs l'impression qu'un voile brûlant parcourrait sa peau mais la sueur qui le recouvrait lui donnait l'impression d'être fait de glace.

-Bois, Obito-kun, lui ordonna doucement Choza-sama qui le portait toujours en posant le goulot d'une gourde à ses lèvres.

Ne posant pas de questions, Lys fit ce qui lui avait été demandé sans sourciller. Sa gorge sèche, sa langue râpeuse et ses lèvres gercées ne demandaient d'ailleurs que ça. Réussissant à avaler deux gorgées avant de commencer à s'étouffer, il fut surpris par l'inquiétude qui pouvait être lue sur le visage de son porteur.

-Comment te sens-tu ? s'enquit-il d'ailleurs en le détaillant d'un œil critique.

Lui offrant un mince sourire, le shinobi s'aperçut que ses bandages étaient propres et que seul son bras présentait encore des tâches de sang. Ils semblaient avoir fait du bon boulot pour ses blessures.

-Comme si j'avais couru pendant une semaine sans m'arrêter puis avais été passé à tabac par des gars mesurant trois mètres de haut, répondit-il d'un ton ironique.

-Ne plaisante pas avec ça, le rabroua Yamanaka-sama qui se tenait aux côtés de l'Akimichi tandis que le chef de clan Nara restait en tête du groupe.

-Pardon, souffla-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par tous les cris qu'il avait poussés en comprenant qu'ils s'étaient tous préoccupés de lui.

Un frisson le saisissant tout entier, il constata tout de même avec une certaine stupeur que le groupe s'était arrêté pour le regarder, ayant peu l'habitude d'être au centre des inquiétudes des autres. Inoichi s'approcha alors de lui et posant une main sur son front, il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il lui reposer une question qui avait déjà été prononcée auparavant :

-Comment te sens-tu ? fit-il d'une voix un peu plus dure que celle de Choza.

Son ton laisserait clairement entrevoir qu'il n'admettrait aucune demi-vérité alors Lys se résolut à lui dire ce qu'il avait préalablement considéré comme sans importance.

-J'ai froid, admit-il. J'ai l'impression que ma peau brûle mais que mon corps se gèle. C'est dû à ma fièvre, je pense.

Soupirant tout en levant les yeux au ciel, le Nara pesta contre les adolescents infoutus de dire comment il allait vraiment avant de sortir un plaide léger de son sac en bandoulière. Recouvrant l'adolescent dans les bras de son ami du tissu, il se plaignit :

-Tu es l'un des genins...

-Chûnins, le coupa Obito qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui refourgue un rang inférieur au sien.

-...l'un des chûnins les plus galères que j'ai jamais rencontré, continua Shikaku-sama en prenant note de la correction. Sincèrement, je plains ton jônin-sensei.

-Hé ! protesta-t-il avant qu'une quinte de toux ne lui fasse monter les larmes aux yeux. Je ne suis pas « _galère_ » ! Sérieux, mec ! Je suis le type le plus génial de Konoha ! Obito Uchiha, le Ninja le Plus Imprévisible et Génialissime du Village Caché des Feuilles !

OK. Peut-être qu'il avait récupéré un peu plus que des mauvais souvenirs de sa précédente vie. Il se souvenait encore des rires, de la joie et des coups de pieds au cul de Kushina-nee. Mais bon, récupérer une partie de son ancienne personnalité bruyante, n'était pas forcément le top du rêve. Enfin, tant qu'il ne redevenait pas un sociopathe, hein...

Riant aux dépends du ninja qui rouspétait, le maître des ombres lui offrit un sourire amusé avant de reprendre la course. Lui jetant un regard noir, Lys finit par se mordre les lèvres au sang en sentant son porteur reprendre lui aussi le rythme. Regardant autour de lui, il imagina la frayeur qu'il allait pouvoir causer au bâtard avant de songer à ce qui allait suivre. Il ne faisait aucun doute que suite à l'incident du Pont de Kanabi des tensions allaient naître dans son équipe. Ça, plus le fait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir redevenir shinobi immédiatement... Il allait devoir jongler entre une fille dont il se savait amoureux mais avec laquelle il ne savait plus trop comment agir, un épouvantail auquel il faudrait qu'il s'accroche pour lui assurer un bon avenir et un sensei qui avait une putain Épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête. Fallait-il rajouter avec ça qu'il allait devoir s'entraîner comme un fou pour récupérer ses anciennes capacités (il avait les souvenirs, il pouvait donc le faire mais réussirait-il à redevenir fort avant qu'un drame ne se produise?) ?

Soupirant longuement, Obito attendit la fin du voyage avec impatience. Il pourrait faire la différence, le Destin n'existait pas après tout. Tout n'était pas gravé dans la pierre et un individu pouvait tout changer...

 _« Rin-chan, Bakakashi-teme, Minato-sensei, attendez-moi. J'arrive. »_ songea-t-il alors qu'au loin des visages sculptés sur une falaise commençaient à apparaître.

* * *

 _Alors, une petite review ?_

 _Je tiens à préciser qu'Obito ne guérit pas soudainement sur le trajet. Il s'est réveillé et il est conscient de lui, oui, mais il a encore de la fièvre et les symptômes (hallucinations notamment) sont cachés par les pilules de soldats que lui ont données le trio Ino-Shika-Cho. Il va sérieusement avoir besoin de soins le coco ! (Quant on se rappelle ce qui lui est arrivé, cela semble quand même logique, non ? )_

 _Bref, c'est tout une nouvelle vie qui commence maintenant. Il remet enfin les pieds à Konoha. Je vais essayer de ne pas trop faire tarder la rencontre avec Kakashi, j'ai moi-même hâte qu'elle se produise mais je ne peux pas tout précipiter non plus..._

 _Au prochain chapitre, je l'espère ! Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions._

 _À toute !_


	8. Chapitre 7

**Nouveau Moi : Renaître en Obito Uchiha**

 _Résumé de l'histoire :_ _Lysander McGregor et Obito Uchiha ne font qu'un, l'un étant la réincarnation de l'autre. Alors lorsque Lysander meurt trop tôt et qu'on lui offre la chance de se retrouver dans un moment déterminant de l'une des ses vies passées pour en réécrire l'histoire, le choix est facile. Il a tellement de choses à rattraper... SI OC en quelque sorte mais surtout Time Travel._

Disclaimer : _Naruto_ n'est pas à moi, ce n'est pas ma propriété. J'ai essayé pourtant, croyez-moi. Alors pour mon malheur, tous les droits vont à Masashi Mishimoto. Maintenant vous connaissez mon drame personnel...

MOT D'AUTEUR :

 _Hello ! Juste pour dire : mes derniers chapitres que j'ai dit courts font en réalité 2500 mots au lieu des 1500 prévus donc il est tout à fait possible que certains de ceux qui suivront soient de taille moindre. Ne soyez pas trop déçus, mais cela me permet de garder une cadence régulière et assez rapide pour que vous ne tardiez pas trop à connaître la suite de l'histoire. Voilà pour l'info..._

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 7**_

Il n'eut pas droit à un retour triomphant à Konoha. Pas la moindre trompette ne fut en vue, pas la moindre chorale pour l'accueillir et encore moins d'épouvantail maltraité, de professeur déprimé ou de coéquipière rassurée. Rien, nada, à part un très placide « _Veuillez décliner vos identités._ » venant de la part de l'un des gardes de la Porte Principale. Il était complètement passé inaperçu, avait totalement été oublié par la population... Fallait-il croire que sa « mort » n'avait touché que son équipe ?

Semblant comprendre les pensées de l'adolescent qu'il portait, le très vénérable chef de clan des Akimichi lui offrit un sourire afin de l'informer d'une voix chaude :

-La nouvelle de ta disparition ne s'est pas encore propagée dans le village. Tes coéquipiers ont dû arriver ici le jour où nous les avons rencontrés et n'ont sûrement pas partagé leur peine avec les autres...

Donc personne ne connaissait son incroyable mésaventure. C'était dommage, car il aurait bien aimé se venter de sa survie en exagérant un peu (ou peut-être beaucoup) les choses. Mah, il pourrait toujours parader face à Ita-chan, songea la partie en lui qui restait celle du jeune shinobi. Et avec un peu de chance il pourrait aussi parader devant l'Académie et avoir une bande de marmots qui lui voueraient un culte éternel. Les vieux, par contre, allaient le martyriser. Ils allaient sûrement lui faire la morale sur le fait qu'il était absolument interdit de maltraiter leurs cœurs fragiles avant de lui faire un repas tous ensemble où ils lui offriraient très probablement une nouvelle paire de lunettes puisque la sienne (que le bâtard avait récupérée, il en était sûr) était cassée.

Les vieux... Obito se sentit coupable en pensant à eux. Ils avaient été les premiers à le voir pour qui il était vraiment, ne se souciant pas du fait qu'il était le mouton noir du clan. Ils l'avaient tous pris sous leurs ailes, lui offrant sa première paire de lunettes avant de lui apprendre tout ce qu'il devait savoir pour entrer à l'Académie. Pour les remercier de leur gentillesse, l'enfant qu'il avait été avait dès lors commencé à les aider dans leurs tâches quotidiennes. Porter les courses, ramasser les feuilles, garder leurs petits enfants, aider parfois à la boutique... Tout ce qui pouvait les aider il l'avait fait. Mais à la fin, il s'était révélé pire qu'une ordure. Car s'il les avait abandonnés à leur sort en se faisant passer pour mort, il avait aussi signé la fin à trois d'entre eux, les trois Uchiha du groupe. La vieille Noriko et les jumeaux Fûgo et Hiroto avaient péri sous sa lame tandis qu'il portait son si terrible masque orange. Il s'était comporté comme un monstre de la pire espèce.

Le souvenir macabre du massacre lui revenant en mémoire, il sentit la bile lui monter aux lèvres alors que la fièvre qu'il possédait toujours lui donnait le tournis. Il avait tué, mutilé, sacrifié au nom d'un idéal contrefait des innocents, des enfants, des bébés, des vieillards qui n'avaient jamais rien demandé à personne. Un assassin dans une peau d'adolescent : voilà ce qu'il était.

Son esprit se battant à cette dernière pensée, il songea que tous étaient encore vivants, qu'il n'avait tué aucun marmot à l'heure actuelle, qu'il était vierge de ses crimes futures, que Lysander n'avait jamais rien commis qui puisse nuire à sa morale. Mais la vérité, c'était qu'il avait du sang sur les mains, de la pourriture sur son âme, des actes de trahison à son actif. Ce qu'il n'avait pas encore accompli dans cette vie-ci, il l'avait fait avant et il s'en souvenait maintenant. Il s'en souvenait même trop bien. Peut-être même était-ce là la raison pour laquelle sitôt que son jeune esprit Uchiha réapparaissait, son passé revenait à lui pour le hanter.

-Obito-kun ? souffla Choza-sama d'un ton inquiet. Tu te sens bien ?

Le jônin n'avait sûrement pas manqué son changement de comportement, se rendit compte le chûnin. Ça plus le fait qu'il avait très certainement pâli en peu de temps devait lui faire craindre une rechute de son état.

-Je vais bien, tenta-t-il de le rassurer.

Une tentative vaine, assurément, car il avait l'impression qu'un nœud se formait dans sa gorge et l'empêchait de respirait tandis que sourire lui était impossible face à ce qui lui revenait en mémoire. Il ne s'était que très rarement autant détesté, même dans ses vies passées, alors récupérer un masque de bonne humeur factice était bien trop difficile à l'heure actuelle pour être ne serait-ce que tenté.

-Nous avons un jour d'avance, déclara l'Akimichi en essayant de lui changer les idées. Or, selon la loi du Code Shinobi, un ninja -sauf en cas d'extrême force majeure- ne peut repartir en mission que trois jours minimum après son arrivée à Konoha si la précédente fut longue ou s'il y eut un mort ou un blessé grave. Puisque tu fais partie de la dernière catégorie, je crois pouvoir dire avec assez d'assurance que ton équipe est toujours au village.

Se focalisant sur les derniers mots de son porteur, Lys dut se battre contre lui-même pour ne pas pleurer. Sa famille, ses camarades étaient là et il pourrait les revoir. Il pourrait les sentir, les toucher, s'assurer qu'ils étaient tous vivants et en bonne santé. S'appuyant partiellement sur eux, il pourrait redevenir fort et les protéger contre le monde cruel qui les attendait.

Regardant autour de lui, guettant la venue éventuelle de son équipe, il remarqua que le trio longeait la rue principale. Les vieux murs en crépis blanc des bâtiments semblaient avoir besoin d'un bon coup de peinture et les étales à moitié vides des magasins avaient très certainement connu des jours meilleurs. La guerre n'était pas bonne pour l'économie et l'adolescent se sentit très heureux à l'idée que sa fin allait très prochainement être proclamée.

Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite le blond dans la ruelle adjacente et ce dernier, dans son état dépressif et un brin désespéré ne les vit pas non plus d'ailleurs. Ce fut seulement lorsque le groupe s'arrêta, que la décision que son porteur et lui resteraient cachés mais à portée de voix fut prise qu'il comprit et tenta d'apercevoir au mieux la personne à qui le Yamanaka et le Nara se rendirent. Ce n'était pas chose aisée car ils étaient à moitié cachés par un mur mais aussi car le genjutsu léger de Choza avait posé sur eux pour parfaire leur camouflage lui donnait des vertiges. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas debout ou il serait tombé.

-Bonjour Shikaku-san, Inoichi-san, les salua très poliment le jônin.

Ses vêtements étaient propres, ses cheveux aussi clair que d'habitude et sa façon de se tenir et de répondre ne laissaient rien paraître. On aurait dit que rien ne s'était passé, qu'il allait bien, mais le chûnin savait mieux que de se fier aux apparences. Les yeux bleus de son professeur brillaient d'une douleur à peine contenue alors que ses doigts tremblaient très légèrement. Minato-sensei souffrait de sa « mort » et se sentait très probablement coupable.

-Minato-san, répondit seulement le maître des ombres en inclinant la tête vers le prochain Hogake avant de demander sans passer par quatre chemins : Que fais-tu ici ?

Parce qu'un jônin dans une ruelle généralement déserte n'était pas chose courante.

-Je cherche Kakashi et Rin, souffla-t-il d'un ton fatigué. J'essaie de leur mettre la main dessus depuis une demi-heure mais je ne les trouve pas.

Il y eut un instant de silence avant que le membre du T&I ne se racle la gorge.

-On a des nouvelles importantes pour toi, l'informa-t-il. Alors avant de te braquer ou de songer à une farce d'un extrême mauvais goût sache que j'ai déjà vérifié sa mémoire.

Le Namikaze fronça les sourcils avant de plisser les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas où son ami voulait en venir et l'Uchiha devait bien admettre que ce n'était pas très clair. Se rendant finalement compte que ses deux autres accompagnateurs allaient parler de lui, il eut du mal à déglutir. Dans quelques instants son professeur allait se précipiter vers lui, il n'avait aucun doute à se sujet.

-Minato-san, déclara Nara-sama sans prendre de détours, Obito-kun est vivant.

Il y eut un hoquet de la part du blond avant que ses yeux ne se durcissent. Puis, alors qu'il semblait prêt à sauter à la gorge de ses interlocuteurs il se calma en repensant à ce qu'avait dit le Yamanaka, l'informant que ce qui serait dit n'était pas une farce. Et puis il y avait aussi le fait que ces deux-là allaient être des composantes essentielles du Village des Feuilles et qu'ils n'étaient sûrement pas des morveux blagueurs de mauvais goût.

-Il est dans les bras de Choza, souffla Inoichi-sama en indiquant l'emplacement de son camarade alors que celui-ci laisser tomber le genjutsu.

Le Yondaime Hokage de Konoha n'était pas connu pour sa vitesse pour rien. Aussi à l'instant même où les mots de l'autre blond était tombé, le cœur du jeune shinobi eut quelques ratés alors que des cheveux couleur paille envahissaient sa vision.

Retenant difficilement ses larmes qui depuis son arrivée au village voulaient tomber, il essaya de respirer malgré la boule de plus en plus douloureuse qui grossissait dans sa gorge. Tentant un pauvre sourire, il aperçut les yeux bleus humides de celui qui avait été son mentor depuis quatre ans maintenant. L'espoir sur son visage le blessa jusqu'au cœur quand il se souvint de la mort de ce dernier, mais essayant de ne rien laisser paraître il déclara d'un ton railleur :

-C'est qui qui a allumé la lumière? T'es au courant sensei que c'est pas humain d'avoir des cheveux aussi brillants ? T'as bouffé un morceau du soleil quand t'étais petit ou quoi ? Je carrément certain ta tête brille dans le noir à ce rythme-là...

Sa voix vacilla vers la fin et il ne se sentit plus capable de plaisanter ou même tout simplement de parler alors que des images toutes plus terribles les unes que les autres naissaient dans son esprit.

-Obito-kun, souffla son professeur en le regardant avec tant de soulagement et de bonheur que le ninja blessé ne put retenir une larme amère.

Son œil restant se plongeant dans les prunelles de celui qui avait été son enseignant depuis quelques années, Lys songea à tout ce qu'il avait fait de mal dans sa vie passée. Il pensa à son sensei qui, le sang aux lèvres et les yeux pleins de tristesse, avait demandé pardon à son fils pour l'abandon dont il allait souffrir. À sa Rin-chan qui dans ses derniers moments de vie n'aurait jamais pu se douter de la façon dont il allait trahir la confiance de son ancienne équipe ni de la manière dont il salirait son nom en la servant comme excuse pour ses projets abjects. À Kakashi qui, malgré toutes les souffrances qu'il lui avait infligées, avait cru en lui à la fin. À ses camarades, ses amis, sa famille qui ne sauraient jamais ce qu'il avait accompli dans une autre vie, qui ne verraient en lui qu'un compagnon loyal et honnête qui avait abandonné sa vie pour l'un des siens, qui ignoreraient tout de son âme torturée. À ces êtres à qui demander pardon ne serait jamais suffisant mais qu'il protégerait désormais de sa vie.

-Sensei, croassa-t-il de sa voix rauque alors que toutes ses larmes tombaient enfin.

Pris par les violents sanglots qu'il avait eu tant de mal à laisser sortir, il ne remarqua pas immédiatement que son porteur avait changé d'identité. Plongeant son visage dans le cou de son professeur, il laissa ses perles d'eau salée rouler le long de ses joues alors que sa respiration hachée maltraitait son corps meurtri (non pas qu'il s'en souciait vraiment).

Essayant de se calmer sans succès, il sentit la main ferme de Minato lui caresser doucement le haut du dos alors qu'il lui murmurait tendrement des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille. S'agrippant de sa main libre à son cou, le garçon qui avait désormais à nouveau treize ans lâcha de manière désordonnée :

-Je suis désolé, sensei ! … Pardon... Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé... Pardonne-moi...

Le futur Hogake ne comprit peut-être pas de quoi s'excusait son élève (peut-être était-ce parce qu'il pleurait sans vergogne dans les bras d'une personne qu'il avait considéré comme son idole fut un temps...), mais il se rendit compte en revanche de l'état d'extrême détresse dans lequel ce dernier se trouvait. Il ne savait pas comment le farceur de son équipe dysfonctionnel avait pu s'en sortir vivant, mais s'il devait se fier aux lourds sanglots qui résonnaient en lui et aux blessures affichées par le jeune Uchiha, il ne faisait aucun doute que cela n'avait pas été de tout repos.

-C'est bon, Obito-kun, c'est bon... Je suis là, tout va bien. Tu es à la maison maintenant. Tu es rentré... C'est bon, tout va bien...

Les pleurs durèrent encore un petit moment et les quelques curieux qui s'étaient approchés de la scène avaient été promptement renvoyés par le trio Ino-Shika-Cho. C'est des retrouvailles privées et ils n'allaient pas laisser quelques merdeux les gâcher. Ce n'était après tout pas tous les jours qu'un enseignant jônin retrouvait un de ses morveux supposé mort.

Les sanglots enfin calmés et tâchant de retrouver une respiration normale, l'adolescent essuya ses joues du plat de la main avant de déclarer avec une certaine ironie :

-Il y avait une mamie sur le chemin. Elle était perdue sur la route de la vie alors j'ai dû la guider un peu... Je suis désolé pour le retard, je vais essayer de faire mieux la prochaine fois.

La poitrine sur laquelle il s'appuyait vibrant, il sentit avant de l'entendre son sensei se mettre à rire légèrement. Le regardant avec une affection toute particulière, ce dernier répondit avec le même humour :

-C'est bien d'aider les vieilles dames, Obito-kun, mais tu as explosé ton record. Ton retard est excusé pour cette fois, mais que cela ne devienne pas une habitude.

Laissant un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres, le jeune chûnin ferma son œil avant qu'un long et fort bâillement ne franchisse la barrière de ses lèvres. Se rendant finalement compte à quel point il était fatigué et à quel point sa tête le faisait souffrir, il gémit en s'accrochant à un pan de la veste de son porteur.

-Bon sang ! Mon crâne me tue ! geignit-il en cachant davantage son visage dans le creux du cou de son sensei pour empêcher toute lumière parasite de l'atteindre.

Se rappelant finalement l'état de son élève, Minato remercia brièvement ses collègues avant d'utiliser son hirashin pour atterrir rapidement à l'hôpital. Remerciant sa prévoyance qui l'avait forcé à mettre des balises un peu partout au village et dans sa maison même si cela énerver sa tendre Kushina (ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute s'il y en avait dans leur chambre, la salle de bain et les toilettes : on ne pouvait jamais être trop prévoyant ! Ce n'était pas du tout par flemmardise, quoiqu'en dise sa compagne...), il cria pour obtenir un médic-nin aussitôt arrivé.

Regardant les médecins s'affairer autour de lui, Lysander remarqua que son enseignant avait refusé de lâcher son côté et lui tenait fermement la main comme une promesse de ne jamais le laisser tomber. Le remerciant d'un sourire, l'adolescent finit par sombrer quelques instants plus tard dans le monde des rêves et des cauchemars alors que sa fièvre, ses blessures et le surplus d'émotions qu'il avait reçu le submergeaient enfin.

 _Je_ _te rendrai fier, sensei_ , fut son dernier songe cohérent.

.

* * *

.

 _Une petite review pour la route ? C'est gratuit et ça prend pas longtemps._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et au suivant avec un peu de chance !_

 _À toute !_


	9. Chapitre 8

**Nouveau Moi : Renaître en Obito Uchiha.**

 _Résumé de l'histoire :_ _Lysander McGregor et Obito Uchiha ne font qu'un, l'un étant la réincarnation de l'autre. Alors lorsque Lysander meurt trop tôt et qu'on lui offre la chance de se retrouver dans un moment déterminant de l'une des ses vies passées pour en réécrire l'histoire, le choix est facile. Il a tellement de choses à rattraper... SI OC en quelque sorte mais surtout Time Travel._

Disclaimer : _Naruto_ n'est pas à moi. Tous les droits d'auteurs vont à Masashi Kishimoto et co.

 _MOT D'AUTEUR :_

 _Mes partiels tombent du lundi 19 au 30 mars donc j'aurai deux semaines de pause à partir d'aujourd'hui. Je tenais à vous prévenir afin que vous ne soyez pas surpris car je souhaite pouvoir réviser tranquillement sans avoir à me soucier de l'écriture de cette fanfiction._

 _Sinon, ce chapitre fait à peu plus de 3700 mots. Donc ce n'est pas un petit de 1500 comme ce que j'avais prévu, mais c'est pour vous faire patienter un peu. Kakashi n'est pas encore là mais patience, cela ne saurait trop tarder. J'avais envie de faire un chapitre où il n'y avait que Minato et Obito, un moment prof/élève en gros. Je trouvais ça un peu trop court dans le précedent._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira sinon._

 _Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions et à me dire ce que vous voudriez vraiment que j'intègre à cette histoire._

 _PinkCassy._

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 8**_

 _La fille aux yeux bruns et chaleureux le regarda intensément, le jugeant dans son intégralité. Effrayé à l'idée qu'elle puisse se moquer de lui pour ce qu'il lui avait raconté, le jeune garçon fixa ses pieds chaussés de sandales shinobis traditionnelles. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis et Rin-chan était la seule qui était restée malgré son statut de dernier de l'académie et de retardataire chronique, alors la perdre à cause de ça le ferait souffrir énormément._

 _-Tu sais Obito-kun, commença-t-elle d'un ton doux, je crois que tu ferais un merveilleux Hogake._

 _Relevant immédiatement la tête, l'étudiant contempla celle qu'il aimait avec une certaine stupeur. Elle ne riait pas de lui ? Tous les autres avant elle l'avaient fait pourtant ! Ils lui avaient tous dit qu'un perdant comme lui ne pourrait jamais être le chef du village..._

 _-Tu – Tu le crois vraiment ? demanda-t-il en bégayant._

 _Ses jolies lèvres s'étirant en un sourire confiant, la Nohara hocha la tête avant de s'exclamer :_

 _-J'en suis sûre ! Tu seras l'un des plus grands Hogake que le village ait jamais connu !_

 _Pleurnichard comme il l'était, le jeune Uchiha ne put retenir ses larmes et les laissa couler en abondance sur ses joues rougies alors qu'il étreignait sa camarade de classe. Riant à travers ses pleurs de joie, il eut l'impression que le bleu du ciel devenait plus pur, le soleil plus lumineux et les couleurs plus vives._

 _-Je savais que tu étais la meilleure Rin-chan ! cria-t-il en lui broyant presque les côtes. T'es la fille la plus cool du monde ! Merci !_

 _Gloussant sous les pitreries de son ami, la fillette finit par sentir sa tête lui tourner alors que l'oxygène venait à lui manquer. L'apprenti shinobi n'était peut-être pas le premier de l'académie, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il avait une sacrée force brute !_

 _-Relâche-moi Obito-kun ! souffla-t-elle en haletant. Je ne peux plus respirer !_

 _Abandonnant immédiatement son étreinte, l'enfant regarda avec une certaine inquiétude la peau rouge de son visage et entendit avec appréhension sa respiration désordonnée._

 _-Tu vas bien ? s'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils et en se pinçant les lèvres._

 _-C'est bon, le rassura-t-elle en prenant une grosse goulée d'air frais bénéfique._

 _-Tu es sûre ? la questionna-t-il quand même avec empressement. Tu as besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie ? Je peux aller chercher Sensei si tu vas mal ! Tu ne vas pas mourir, hein ?! Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, je le jure ! Je vais chercher Sensei, attends une minute ! Et meurs pas !_

 _Soupirant légèrement alors qu'elle revenait à son état normal, la Nohara donna une claque sur le haut de la tête du garçon qui commençait à s'affoler avant de sourire._

 _-Tu es un idiot, murmura-t-elle tendrement à son futur coéquipier._

 _-Rin-chaaaaaaan ! protesta-t-il en faisant la moue._

 _Riant à l'expression de son ami, la dénommée lui prit la main pour le conduire en cours. Aujourd'hui Obito ne serait pas en retard. Ou peut-être juste d'une heure, mais ils étaient deux ce jour-là alors ça ne comptait pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _._

Ce fut un _bip_ régulier qui le força à revenir à lui. Gémissant dans son lit (Ô combien un bon matelas lui avait-il manqué ! Dormir sur le sol pendant les missions n'était sûrement pas un moyen d'avoir un sommeil réparateur !), il ouvrit doucement son œil avant de le refermer immédiatement. Trop vive. La lumière était trop vive. Geignant, il finit par se lamenter sur son pauvre sort et maudit sa malchance légendaire. Kami-sama devait le détester.

Essayant de se souvenir de ce qui avait pu le conduire à entrer dans une putain de pièce trop blanche pour son propre bien, il se rappela qu'il avait atterri à l'hôpital après qu'il ait retrouvé son enseignant aux cheveux blonds. Souriant à cette mémoire, il finit par soupirer de soulagement. Il n'était peut-être pas au bout de ses peines mais il avait gagné au moins un de ses combats : il était rentré à Konoha et n'avait pas été chopé par cette enflure de Madara. Il venait, par ce fait même, de changer drastiquement une bonne partie de l'histoire. Et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

-On paresse, belle endormie ? souffla une personne qui se trouvait près de lui.

Sursautant violemment car surpris par cette présence qu'il n'avait pas remarquée jusqu'à présent, il gémit en sentant ses côtes le faire souffrir. Sa jambe droite elle-même lui donnait l'impression qu'on lui avait jeté des milliers de petites aiguilles. Genma avait dû passer spirituellement par là.

Tournant son visage vers son squatteur, il constata avec une certaine stupeur que c'était son professeur qui se tenait là, à ses côtés. Son visage n'était plus aussi marqué par la fatigue et le désespoir, mais l'inquiétude, la tristesse et la culpabilité continuaient de se mélanger à la joie qu'il pouvait désormais lire dans ses yeux d'un bleu céruléen.

-Je ne suis pas une fille, sensei, protesta-t-il alors que sa gorge douloureuse rendait sa voix râpeuse.

Grimaçant en entendant son horrible élocution, il sourit brièvement en observant Minato lui servir un verre d'eau avant de l'aider à s'asseoir dans son lit d'hôpital. Buvant comme s'il n'avait pas pu avaler la moindre goutte de ce précieux liquide depuis des semaines, il finit inévitablement par tousser alors qu'une gorgée prenait le mauvais chemin dans sa trachée.

-On ne se moque pas, prévint-il alors que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. On ne se moque pas.

Mais le blond ne rit pas de lui. À la place, il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et lui tapota légèrement le dos en soupirant. Lui lançant un regard noir en entendant le soupir pas très discret, il dut retenir son sourire lorsqu'il aperçut celui qui ornait le faciès du Flash Jaune.

-Tu es irrécupérable, souffla son enseignant d'un ton quelque peu dramatique.

Levant les yeux au ciel, le jeune Uchiha sentit son cœur s'apaiser légèrement. Son professeur allait bien, il plaisantait et bientôt tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Évidemment tout ne serait pas pareil qu'avant, mais c'était un bon début et son mentor ne mourrait pas. Pas si Madara avait abandonné l'idée d'attaquer le jour de la naissance de Naruto et, dans le cas où cela se produirait quand même, pas s'il avait son propre mot à dire. Il était en effet un maître des sceaux, ce qui n'était pas très étonnant quand on se rappelait qu'il avait participé au réveil du Jûbi. Il avait été manipulé par son ancêtre certes, mais pour jouer avec les différents Bijûs nécessaires à la réalisation du plan il lui avait fallu quelques connaissances préalables. Ça plus le fait que c'était lui qui avait convoqué le Kyûbi quand le petit Uzumaki aux cheveux aussi jaunes que ceux de son père était né dans la chronologie initiale... Si l'irréparable devait arriver, alors Obito n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à donner son âme au Shinigami pour réaliser le sceau nécessaire à la transformation de Naruto-kun en réceptacle pour le démon à queues.

Secouant légèrement la tête car ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir de telles pensées, le chûnin tâcha de distraire son esprit en faisant un état des lieux de son corps. S'il devait bientôt commencer à s'entraîner pour récupérer son ancienne puissance, il devait au moins savoir avec quel matériel il partait.

Il constata sans surprise que son torse et son membre inférieur le plus lésé étaient en grandes parties recouverts de bandages. Sa jambe droite reposant sur une partie surélevée du lit était maintenue par une attelle de couleur orange vif (Naruto aurait adoré, il en était sûr. Après tout lui aussi trouvait ça marrant.) et était légèrement douloureuse. Sa perfusion faisait visiblement son office pour délivrer de bons analgésiques. Passant au haut de son corps, il constata que son membre gauche n'arborait plus le moindre bleu ou la plus infime griffure et il se sentit heureux. Ce serait une chose de moins à gérer. Le plus grand choc qu'il ressentit, cependant, fut quand il observa son bras droit. Ou plutôt le manque de celui-ci.

Amputé. Il avait été amputé de son membre. Ce n'était pas une si grosse surprise, ceux qu'il avait côtoyé l'ayant déjà prévenu qu'il l'avait perdu, mais constater sa disparition restait quand même un sacré choc. Il savait que son lui futur n'en avait plus non plus, que pour compenser Zetsu s'était en partie collé à son corps et lui avait offert un bras de substitution, mais il était encore un adolescent en pleine puberté qui pensait aux filles, aux cigarettes et aux boîtes de nuit. Perdre un membre n'était pas naturel, pas quelque chose de prévu au programme.

-Obito-kun ? s'inquiéta son enseignant qui avait remarqué le bouleversement de son élève suite à sa terrible découverte. Tu vas bien ?

Son mentor sembla immédiatement se réprimander pour ses mots, sachant déjà au fond de lui quelle serait la réponse du jeune shinobi. Fermant son œil un instant, celui-ci finit par le rouvrir en essayant de sourire de façon rassurante à Minato.

-Ça va..., souffla-t-il d'une voix un peu tremblante. Ça va, Sensei. J'avais déjà compris que ça allait arriver. C'est juste que j'avais oublié et que je ne m'y attendais plus vraiment. Faut juste... Ça va.

Ses mots n'avaient visiblement pas convaincu le Flash Jaune de Konoha car les yeux de ce dernier se remplirent de tristesse alors que la culpabilité apparaissait sur les traits de son visage. Serrant doucement la main de son petit serviteur/esclave/de-temps-en-temps-apprenti, le jônin sentit le besoin urgent de s'excuser pour ses fautes.

-Obito... Je suis désolé.

Le ninja de treize ans savait ce pour quoi il demandait pardon. Le Namikaze avait toujours été à leurs côtés pendant les missions, il les avait toujours protégés, mais ce jour-là il n'avait rien pu faire pour sauver un de ses élèves et cela devait le miner. Le fait qu'il était finalement vivant étant contrebalancé par l'état dans lequel il était revenu ne devait pas aider non plus. Fiévreux, presque mort, amputé et borgne, il savait qu'aux yeux de son sensei il ne serait très probablement plus jamais un shinobi et qu'en conséquence son rêve d'être Hokage était devenu irréalisable. Mais il lui prouverait le contraire. Après tout, Kakashi avait été un excellent combattant même lorsqu'il avait caché son sharringan et Sasuke, malgré le bras qu'il avait perdu dans son combat contre son meilleur ami, était resté l'un des shinobis les plus forts du monde. Il pourrait se montrer à leur hauteur et devenir l'un des ninjas les plus craints de ce siècle (même si cette fois il serait du bon côté de la balance). Une « Fuite à vue. », voilà ce qu'il obtiendrait ! Ou peut-être même un nouvel ordre : « Faites vos prières. ». Ça serait son objectif.

-C'est bon, ce n'est pas ta faute, tenta-t-il de rassurer son enseignant. Vraiment. On peut juste parler d'autres choses ? Faut que je me concentre sur un autre truc...

Parce que songer à son membre manquant n'était franchement pas sa chose favorite. La culpabilité du visage du futur Yondaime partit alors, tandis qu'un masque de bonne humeur factice la remplaçait.

-Cette grand-mère, alors ? Elle était comment ? demanda-t-il d'un ton trop joyeux pour être crédible.

-Quelle grand-mère ? le questionna-t-il avant de se rappeler de son excuse de retard. Oh, cette grand-mère là... Et bien, elle était belle mais pas très causante, fit-il en se souvenant de la belle kunoichi aux cheveux noirs.

Semblant comprendre que son étudiant parlait d'une femme réelle bien que cette dernière n'était définitivement pas une dame âgée, le Flash Jaune haussa un sourcil interrogateur avant de lancer :

-Vraiment ?

Acquiesçant d'un bref mouvement de la tête, le chûnin sourit en fournissant sa réponse.

-Ouais, et en plus c'était une sadique et sa bouillie à base de riz était dégueulasse. Sérieux, mec, la bouffe de Bakakashi est meilleure que ça ! Et même la mienne !

Il se rappellerait toute sa vie du dîner infâme qui lui avait été servi et de la nausée qui l'avait pris à la gorge quand il s'était nourri. Pakkun lui-même avait eu droit à des repas plus appétissants. Le monde était cruel et injuste visiblement...

-On ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie ! se mit à rire son professeur avant de l'interroger d'un ton un peu plus professionnel. Y a-t-il d'autres choses intéressantes à savoir sur cette « grand-mère » ?

Il était logique qu'il pose ces questions, se souvint l'Uchiha lorsqu'une part de lui se demanda pourquoi le blond était si curieux. Il devait savoir si son élève avait ou non rencontré un ennemi de Konoha et si oui de quel village il provenait. Secouant alors la tête, l'adolescent tenta de faire comprendre par un regard à son sensei que la femme avait été une alliée.

-Elle a un contrat d'invocation avec les Loups et elle était plutôt spéciale, fournit-il comme renseignement supplémentaire.

-Oh ? Et spéciale comment ? s'enquit d'un ton plein de curiosité le Quatrième Hogake qui ne savait pas qu'il serait bientôt nommé Hogake.

Laissant ses lèvres s'étirer, le chûnin fit le signe des infiltrés des Konoha-nin. Si ça ce n'était pas une réponse explicite, alors il se demandait ce qu'en était une.

-Spéciale en effet..., souffla le compagnon de l'Uzumaki aux cheveux de feu avant de reprendre d'un ton beaucoup plus sérieux. L'Hogake va vouloir te parler brièvement au fait. Inoichi-san lui a déjà donné son rapport mais Sandaime-sama souhaiterait entendre ta version des faits.

-C'est bon... Ce n'est pas très étonnant. Il passera quand ? demanda le jeune shinobi.

Ce n'était même pas un peu surprenant. Un ninja déclaré mort revenait au village, il était logique que Sarutobi Hiruzen mène son enquête. Cela ne le stressa toutefois pas car le Yamanaka avait déjà jeté un coup d'œil à ses souvenirs. Il n'y aurait pas besoin d'une deuxième visite et ses secrets seraient en sécurité. Il n'y aurait pas de soucis à ce niveaux-là.

-Cet après-midi, l'informa son interlocuteur. Tout du moins c'est ce que m'a dit Inoichi-san.

Il avait donc le temps si on s'en fiait à la position du soleil qui indiquait un début de matinée. En parlant, il était sûr que midi était passé quand il avait enfin remis les pieds à Konoha. Combien de temps s'était-il donc écoulé depuis ?

-J'ai dormi combien de temps ? s'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Seize heures, lui fournit généreusement son sensei. Tu es une véritable marmotte quand tu décides de rester au lit.

Se moquant de la taquinerie de son enseignant, Obito l'interrogea plutôt sur une chose qui venait de tilter dans sa tête abîmée.

-Tu devrez pas être en mission avec le reste de l'équipe alors ? souffla-t-il. Le trio m'a dit que tous les shinobis disponibles étaient envoyés aux frontières...

-Normalement, répondit le jônin. Mais à la vue des circonstances exceptionnelles entourant notre joyeux escadron Hogake-sama nous a donné un « congé » de nos fonctions pour les trois prochaines semaines au moins. Et ce n'est ni Kushina ni moi-même qui allons nous plaindre de ce changement de rythme.

Parce que rester sur le champ de bataille et tuer beaucoup de monde n'étaient pas vraiment quelque chose que l'on aimait si on n'était pas un psychopathe sanguinaire et que s'éloigner des combats sanglants pouvaient faire beaucoup de bien au moral. Ça, et le fait que passer du temps en « amoureux » était tout de suite plus facile quand les deux membres du couple étaient au même endroit. Le petit Naruto n'avait pas été créé par l'intervention de Kami-sama ou du Sage des Six Chemins...

-Kushina-nee est probablement très heureuse de t'avoir à la maison, s'amusa-t-il d'un ton suggestif avant de soudainement songer à son coéquipier. Et l'épouvantail ? C'est un bourreau du travail cet idiot. Il ne doit pas être ravi...

-Kakashi-kun, hein ? soupira le Flash Jaune en grimaçant avant d'ajouter d'un ton penaud. Et bien, je ne l'ai pas encore mis au courant. À l'heure actuelle il doit être à l'entrée du village avec Rin en se demandant pourquoi je ne suis pas encore là...

Une main se grattant le haut de la tête, il était l'image même de son fils lorsque ce dernier avait fait une connerie. Retenant un sourire en se souvenant du petit blond énergique (et retenant ensuite une grimace lorsqu'il se souvint que c'était lui qui avait rendu le môme orphelin), l'Uchiha essaya de s'assurer qu'il avait bien compris les propos du Flash Jaune.

-Attends tu ne les as pas prévenus ?

Le silence qui suivit fut une assez bonne indication de la réponse que lui fournit de façon muette son professeur. Son corps tressaillit un bref instant avant qu'un véritable fou rire ne le saisisse tout entier. La couleur de cheveux du Yondaime s'accordait étonnamment bien à sa cervelle de temps en temps. Ou dit autrement, Minato était malheureusement une affirmation des clichés circulant sur les blonds à ce moment-là. Que Kami-sama les aide tous, ils étaient foutus.

-Oh mon Dieu, j'imagine trop la tête du bâtard ! s'esclaffa-t-il tandis que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il doit attendre comme un con là-bas ! Bon sang Sensei je t'adore !... Tu leur as bien dit que j'étais vivant par contre ?

Un brin embarrassé, le jônin ne prit pas la peine de répondre à voix haute.

-Hum... Hum..., souffla-t-il comme s'il était distrait par quelque chose de bien plus important, profond et spirituel.

Comprenant ce que cette monosyllabe signifiait, Obito leva les yeux au ciel avant d'interroger son mentor pour une vérification express.

-Sensei ?!

-Et bien peut-être pas encore, admit ce dernier avant de fournir une justification. Je suis resté à l'hôpital depuis que tu es arrivé et je ne suis pas encore sorti alors je n'ai pas vraiment pu le faire. Et j'ai peut-être aussi un peu oublié...

Touché à l'idée que son enseignant n'ait pas quitté son chevet et ait continué de veiller sur la peau de son cul, l'adolescent retint quelques larmes. Minato était franchement une personne extraordinaire.

-Je comprends mieux Kushina-nee maintenant..., se lamenta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère. Elle a raison : tu oublierais même ta tête si elle n'était pas accrochée !

La belle femme aux cheveux rouges se plaignait en effet souvent de son paresseux de mari qui oubliait beaucoup de choses à la maison (comme son portefeuille, même si Obito était assez certain que ce n'était qu'un stratagème pour obliger ses élèves à payer ses ramens). Heureusement, cela n'avait jamais posé le moindre problème pour l'entraînement ou les missions. Il aurait été un bien piètre ninja sinon.

-Oye ! rouspéta le Flash Jaune avant de lui donner un coup léger sur la tête. Tu es vraiment l'élève le plus ingrat que j'ai jamais eu..., termina-t-il quelques instants plus tard en versant quelques larmes de crocodiles.

Un immense sourire collé à sa figure, le jeune Uchiha sentit la peau de son visage le tirer mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Les anti-douleurs faisaient encore effet et il se sentait heureux pour une fois.

-Sûr Sensei, sûr..., se moqua-t-il gentiment. Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. Si tu pouvais cependant aller délivrer tes pauvres étudiants de leur attente imbécile ça serait bien. Et si tu pouvais aussi les avertir de ma survie ça serait encore plus cool.

Parce que laisser le bâtard s'en vouloir plus longtemps pour sa mort supposée n'était définitivement pas humain et parce que le crétin aux cheveux gris ne méritait franchement pas ça. Et puis il y avait Rin, aussi. Mais l'idée de la voir elle, par contre, lui procurait un sentiment de peur paralysant. Il avait vécu une grande partie de sa vie en tuant pour un idéal en son nom et les derniers souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle étaient ceux de sa mort par leur coéquipier. Et puis une autre question se posait : comment réagiraient-ils en contemplant comment il était revenu ? Comment réagiraient-ils à sa défiguration, à son amputation ? Il avait peur de leur réaction.

Observant son élève dont les émotions avaient si brusquement changé, le futur Yondaime ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter quelque peu.

-Tu es sûr ? s'assura-t-il car il ne voulait pas le quitter alors qu'il semblait plongé dans une détresse psychologique.

S'obligeant à reprendre contenance, le blessé dégagea sa main de celle de son enseignant avant de lever son pouce à la Maito Gai. Puis, s'apercevant du ridicule de la situation (Bakakashi se pendrait sûrement s'il découvrait que son « _rival éternel_ » avait influencé pendant un cours moment son camarade), il se contenta de pointer du doigt la sortie en s'exclamant haut et fort :

-Vire maintenant Sensei !

Ce n'était pas méchant mais si Obito ne l'aidait pas à bouger de là, le blond resterait encore un moment planté sur son lit.

Remarquant les yeux de Chat Botté de son mentor qu'il aimait tant, il se sentit tout de même extrêmement tenté par l'idée d'attraper la paire de sandales au sol pour les jeter sur son professeur (et tant pis si cela aggravait ses blessures). Son air de fausse affliction était amusante mais sa lenteur, elle, ne l'était pas. Il était sûr que même un escargot aurait été plus rapide à ce moment-là.

-J'y vais, déclara son enseignant d'un ton faussement dépité.

-Tu y vas, affirma le chûnin avec conviction. Maintenant, vire de là plus vite avant que je ne fasse appeler Kushina-nee.

La menace, elle, eut droit à bien plus de réactions que les simples mots qu'il avait pu préalablement prononcer. En même temps, il fallait avouer que l'Uzumaki n'avait pas récupéré le surnom de Piment Rouge Sang de Konoha pour rien. Elle était flippante quand elle s'y mettait et Minato n'échapperait pas à son courroux si elle jamais elle venait à apprendre qu'il avait laissé ses élèves dans le noir.

-Les étudiants sont si ingrats de nos jours... Si ingrats..., se lamenta-t-il.

Ne passant pas par la porte comme une personne normale était supposée le faire, son enseignant sauta plutôt par la fenêtre. Gémissant en retombant sur ses oreillers, le shinobi se rappela que cela avait été l'une des marques de fabrique de Kakashi-teme.

-Évidemment que le bâtard s'est inspiré de Sensei, souffla-t-il pour lui-même. De qui d'autre aurait-il pu s'inspirer ?

Fermant son œil valide, Lys bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de commencer à laisser le sommeil le gagner. Quitte à revoir ses coéquipier, autant qu'il le fasse en s'étant correctement reposé, non ?

En espérant quand même que l'épouvantail se pointerait. Obito avait vraiment envie de le revoir.

.

* * *

.

 _Hello ! J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre ! Je suis assez ouverte aux suggestions pour l'histoire sur des points de détails, couples possibles (pas de harem par contre!) ou des choses que vous voudriez absolument voir dans l'histoire tant que ça ne change pas ma trame (je sais qui va mourir, quel méchant va apparaître, comment l'histoire va se terminer et tout ça mais le milieu est malléable). Donc si vous avez vraiment certaines envies, dites-le moi et je vous dirai si je peux arranger ça ou pas pour que ça reste cohérent._

 _Et N'OUBLIEZ PAS LA REVIEW ! Elle fait toujours plaisir, je vous assure. Car lorsqu'on s'aperçoit que 35 personnes différentes en huit heures ont lu votre dernier chapitre mais qu'aucune n'a posté de commentaire, ça fait un peu écarquiller les yeux. Du coup merci à ceux qui le font. En plus je réponds toujours._

 _À bientôt j'espère._

 _PinkCassy._


	10. Chapitre 9

**Nouveau Moi : Renaître en Obito Uchiha**

 _Résumé de l'histoire :_ _Lysander McGregor et Obito Uchiha ne font qu'un, l'un étant la réincarnation de l'autre. Alors lorsque Lysander meurt trop tôt et qu'on lui offre la chance de se retrouver dans un moment déterminant de l'une des ses vies passées pour en réécrire l'histoire, le choix est facile. Il a tellement de choses à rattraper... SI OC en quelque sorte mais surtout Time Travel._

Disclaimer : Naruto ne m'appartient pas, je le crains. Tous les droits vont plutôt à Masashi Kishimoto et co.

* * *

 **S :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Je poursuis donc « _C'est une promesse de Kage : je sauverai le monde._ ». J'adore l'écrire en plus, et puis je trouve ça super intéressant d'écrire sur un passé aussi lointain (mais pas trop non plus). Si tu repasses par ici je serai heureuse de te répondre à nouveau ! Je te souhaite de bonnes lectures. À bientôt je l'espère !

 **Yourfirstfan :** Ton pseudonyme ne changera jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il me fait super plaisir à chaque fois alors tu es invitée à le garder ! Je suis moi aussi heureuse que nous puissions nous retrouver à nouveau au cours de l'écriture d'une fanfiction et si mon histoire en plus te plaît alors je suis vraiment ravie ! Je t'embrasse ma Zaza et je te souhaite de passer une bonne semaine. PS : Best Friends Forever, n'oublie pas.

* * *

 _MOT D'AUTEUR :_

 _Hello !_

 _Donc me voici de retour après mes partiels. Puisque j'ai deux histoires en cours (2 TIME TRAVEL) je risque de mettre un peu plus de temps pour publier mais je vais essayer de garder la cadence d'une semaine, une semaine et demie (probablement ce créneau). Donc ça restera assez régulier, pas de panique. Vous pourrez lire tranquillement cette histoire._

 _Sinon ce chapitre sera en grande partie du point de vue de MINATO. Je trouvais ça intéressant de voir ce que pensait notre cher petit blondinet de toute cette situation. Et puis ça vous permettra de devenir une petite souris et d'observer l'annonce de la survie d'Obito, comme certains d'entre vous me l'ont demandé !_

 _À bientôt et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !_

 _PinkCassy._

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 9**_

Minato n'était pas le meilleur enseignant dont ses étudiants auraient pu rêver, c'était certain. Il avait son lot de défauts : il était un peu vaniteux, ne prenait pas toujours les bonnes décisions et avait tendance à agir d'après son cœur plutôt que d'après sa raison. Il lui arrivait de manquer de sang froid aussi, et il était particulièrement sadique avec ceux qui osaient ne serait-ce que penser à faire du mal à ses proches. Mais il faisait de son mieux, toujours de son mieux. Il savait qu'il avait encore une grande marche à franchir pour espérer être le héros que tout le monde voyait en lui mais qu'il n'était pas en réalité, et savait aussi que cette marche ne serait pas franchie facilement. Il n'était qu'un homme après tout, et en tant qu'être humain il avait le droit à son quota d'erreurs. Mais il y en avait une qui ne passait pas. Il y avait une erreur, la pire de toute sa vie certainement, qu'il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner, peu importe les mots réconfortants de ses proches.

Obito.

La culpabilité qu'il ressentit en songeant à lui vint le broyer, l'écraser, le torturer sans la moindre vergogne. Déchirant son cœur, brûlant sa honte au fer rouge sur son âme, déchiquetant toute sa confiance, anéantissant toute son estime de soi, elle le faisait plonger dans un enfer qui lui était tout spécialement dédié. Sa gorge nouée l'empêchait presque de respirer tandis que ses lèvres et sa gorge sèches lui donnaient un goût de cendres dans la bouche. Sa honte, sa douleur, son plus grand échec, voilà ce dont il s'agissait.

Son élève n'avait jamais été le plus brillant, le plus intelligent ou même le plus remarquable, mais il avait toujours eu cette lueur dans les yeux, cette étincelle de franche camaraderie qui rendait tout simplement impossible le fait de ne pas l'aimer. Son retard constant était certes agaçant, mais ses raisons pures le dissuadaient toujours de sévir à son encontre. L'Uchiha était un bon gamin, un chûnin facétieux qui possédait une affection sincère pour toute son équipe qu'il considérait comme sa famille et il était prêt à aller jusqu'en Enfer pour elle.

Et il l'avait fait. Il avait plongé dans les abîmes infernales pour ses camarades. Il s'était volontairement sacrifié pour sauver l'un des siens, ne se souciant à aucun moment qu'ils se soient tous deux si souvent disputés. Dans un élan d'amitié profonde il avait échangé sa place avec son coéquipier, offert son sharingan à son rival, abandonnant son rêve et sa vie en une fraction de seconde. Et tout ça parce qu'il avait eu un cœur trop grand et un honneur surpuissant. Il était un héros, un vrai, quoique les autres puissent en dire. Ceux qui critiquaient son choix pouvaient tous aller se faire foutre. L'idéal de son élève ne plaisait probablement pas à tout le monde mais qu'importe ? C'était là, la véritable Volonté du Feu. Protéger son peuple en dépit de tout.

Mais lui, où avait-il été pendant que Rin se faisait kidnapper, Kakashi blesser et Obito tuer ? Pas même dans les parages, il avait combattu au front et massacré des Iwa-nin tout en étant inconscient du drame qui secouait son équipe dans les fondements mêmes de leurs existences. Leurs croyances malmenées, leurs vies abandonnées, leur amitié déchirée avaient broyé leurs cœurs dans un étau de glace et lui avait été absent, comme si souvent ces derniers temps. Il avait échoué en tant que père adoptif envers cette fratrie dysfonctionnelle, en tant que sensei envers ses étudiants, et en tant que leader envers son équipe. Pire qu'un déchet sans valeur, il n'avait même pas su être là au moment où les siens avaient si désespéramment eu besoin de lui. La mission était passée d'abord et il ne pouvait pas se le pardonner.

Obito était vivant, se rappela-t-il dans un sursaut de conscience. Ne venait-il pas de sortir de sa chambre après tout ? Mais le fait qu'il soit vivant ne faisait sûrement pas taire sa culpabilité. Défiguré, estropié, son étudiant serait pour toujours marqué par cette tragédie. Il porterait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie les traces des échecs de son enseignant. Comment avait-il même pu lui sourire ? Comment avait-il pu ne serait-ce qu'être heureux de revoir une écume comme lui ? Minato ne le savait pas mais il se promit qu'il ferait désormais tout pour s'en rendre digne. Il veillerait dorénavant sur eux comme s'il veillait sur son Hokage, peu importe que cela puisse être vu comme de l'insubordination. Ils étaient ses enfants, sa famille, son équipe et il serait damné s'il les laissait souffrir ainsi une nouvelle fois. Il les protégerait et ne faillirait plus jamais : c'était une promesse de toute une vie et il savait que Kushina la comprendrait et l'approuverait.

Approchant des grandes portes battantes à l'entrée du village, le jônin commença à se sentir anxieux. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment ses étudiants allaient prendre la nouvelle de la survie de leur coéquipier mais il était certain que Kakashi serait celui qui serait le plus touché. C'était lui qui avait été sauvé de justesse après tout, lui qui avait reçu l'ultime don de leur ami commun. Froid et distant, marqué par tout ce qui avait pu arriver à son père, le jeune Hatake avait changé au contact de l'Uchiha farceur du groupe. Alors comment cela se passerait-il ? Minato craignait une réaction négative de sa part, une paralysie, une crise de panique, ou la réception d'une culpabilité trop écrasante pour ses épaules. Et devait-il même lui laisser rendre visite à Obito alors que ce dernier se trouvait encore dans un état déplorable ? Le ninja aux cheveux d'argent ne réagirait pas bien en découvrant l'étendue des blessures de son camarade, c'était un fait assuré.

-Sensei ?! s'exclama son élève aux cheveux bruns alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à deux pas du muret où elle s'était installée avec son coéquipier. Vous nous avez inquiétés ! rouspéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils avant de rougir en se rendant compte qu'elle venait de rabrouer un supérieur.

Lui souriant d'un air rassurant, il regarda ses deux subordonnés. Leurs vêtements étaient propres et frais, leurs bagages récemment emballés et extérieurement ils ressemblaient à deux parfaits shinobis. C'étaient les expressions sur leurs visages qui les trahissaient cependant. La peau pâle, les traits tirés et les yeux élargies s'accrochant au moindre mouvement qu'ils pouvaient capter, ils étaient la parfaite représentation d'animaux sauvages acculés par un puissant prédateur. Les cernes sous leurs yeux indiquant un manque de sommeil évident, le professeur ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Il n'était pas très difficile de comprendre que ces deux-là souffraient de terribles cauchemars. Minato ne savait pas ce qui était passé par la tête de son Hokage lorsqu'il leur avait dit la veille au matin qu'ils devraient partir patrouiller aux frontières, mais il avait très certainement dû manquer le fait que son équipe n'était pas apte du tout à se battre. Peu importe que toutes les forces soient nécessaires, ça ne servait à rien si les shinobis envoyés mourraient à l'instant même où ils atteignaient leur zone désignée. Ça, et le fait que ses élèves restaient des enfants peu importe leur grade, lui faisaient douter des choix de son chef. Peut-être pas le plus indiqué, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

-Je suis navré, s'excusa-t-il d'un ton penaud en se grattant le haut de la tête. J'ai oublié de vous avertir que nous ne partions plus et que nous sommes consignés au village pour les trois prochaines semaines.

La surprise put clairement se lire sur leurs deux visages mais ce fut sans surprise que le garçon aux cheveux argentés se reprit le premier. Sautant de son perchoir, il inclina la tête vers le Flash Jaune avant de quémander d'un ton extrêmement poli :

-Pourriez-vous nous communiquer les raisons de ce changement soudain de situation ?

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire face à la façon dont la requête avait été exprimée, car si Kakashi-kun avait treize ans il avait le langage d'un homme mûr, il se demanda comment il allait bien pouvoir formuler ce qu'il avait à leur apprendre. Grimaçant un peu, il tâtonna en essayant d'amener le sujet :

-Des nouvelles ont quéri l'attention de l'Hogake et moi-même. De ce fait les plans de l'équipe 7 ont du être revus et il a été convenu qu'il serait bien plus bénéfique pour nous de rester à Konoha encore quelques temps plutôt que de partir à la frontière.

Se maudissant, Minato songea qu'il n'avait pas vraiment été explicite. C'était tellement général que l'expression de confusion de ses deux subordonnés ne l'étonna même pas. S'il voulait leur faire comprendre que leur camarade était encore vivant bien qu'à l'hôpital, il allait devoir y mettre du sien.

-Nous sommes tout à fait capables de nous battre, sensei, protesta l'Hatake en se pinçant les lèvres par pure contrariété. Notre santé est bonne et nos compétences n'ont pas changé.

Il était logique que Kakashi croit qu'ils avaient été coincés au village car l'Hokage ne les pensait pas en état d'être sur les lignes de front. Et à vrai dire, si Hiruzen l'avait pensé, le Namikaze aurait été en parfait accord avec lui. Peu importe le besoin de shinobis qui se faisait ressentir, ses étudiants étaient encore traumatisés par leur dernière mission. Ce n'était pas humain de les obliger à repartir si vite. Ne prenant toutefois pas la peine de dire ceci au tout nouveau jônin (il ne voulait pas déclencher une dispute maintenant), il songea à la métaphore du pansement. Il était après tout bien connu que l'arracher d'un coup sec était préférable à faire durer la torture. Cela devait être tout aussi vrai pour les informations qu'il avait à leur donner...

-Ce n'est pas ça, Kakashi-kun, nia-t-il en secouant légèrement la tête. Ça n'a rien à voir avec vos compétences, compléta-t-il avant de prendre une profonde inspiration pour trouver le courage de se jeter à l'eau. Obito est vivant et il a été ramené au village.

Peut-être aurait-il pu adoucir la nouvelle, pensa-t-il en contemplant les fortes réactions de ses élèves. Le doux visage de Rin avait pris une teinte encore plus pâle, et sa peau était si blafarde que le Flash Jaune craignit un instant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse. Ses yeux bruns fatigués étaient remplis de larmes qui menaçaient à tout instant de couler et la main qui recouvrait sa bouche tentait en vain de retenir les sanglots qui déchiraient sa poitrine. Se retrouvant démuni face à la vision de l'adolescente qui était sur le point de s'effondrer, Minato sentit son cœur cogner plus fort contre sa cage thoracique. S'il avait été là au moment où ils en avaient eu besoin, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé et elle n'aurait jamais pleuré ainsi. Se retenant avec peine de l'enserrer dans ses bras et de lui demander pardon, il tourna rapidement son regard vers le jeune ninja et le regarda avec inquiétude. C'était lui après tout qui devait le plus être atteint par la nouvelle.

Son teint encore plus blanc que celui de sa coéquipière, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu croire s'il ne l'avait vu de ses propres yeux, ses membres raides et sans aucune expression clairement lisible sur le visage, il ressemblait presque à un mort. Prenant soin de vérifier ses fonctions vitales pour se rassurer, il s'aperçut que le cœur de son étudiant s'était emballé et … qu'il ne respirait pas ! Les yeux écarquillés comme s'il était une biche prise entre les phares d'une voiture, l'adolescent commençait à bleuir alors que l'oxygène venait à lui manquer. Paniquant quelque peu à la vue de la réaction extrême de son étudiant, le futur Yondaime fit la seule chose à laquelle il put penser. Posant la main sur l'épaule de ce dernier, il la secoua assez fort avant de l'interpeller violemment :

-KAKASHI !

L'appel réussissant à passer dans son esprit pratiquement hermétique, son élève prit quelques respirations tremblantes avant que des perles salées ne se mettent à couler sur le haut de ses pommettes, ces marques témoignant de son esprit bouleversé étant ensuite rapidement absorbées par le masque qu'il portait. Secouant la tête, il essaya de reprendre ses esprits tout en intégrant l'annonce que leur avait fait leur enseignant.

-Obito..., hoqueta-t-il avant que la colère ne le saisisse lorsqu'il se rappela du moment tragique où les pierres étaient tombées. OBITO EST MORT ! JE L'AI VU MOURIR, SENSEI ! rugit-il avec virulence.

Un hoquet le surprenant alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer une tirade pleine de rage, il ne put continuer. Ses yeux embués de larmes le faisaient voir trouble et le désespoir qui s'accrochait à son cœur empêchait l'air de passer dans ses poumons. Il souffrait à la fois mentalement et physiquement, son corps choisissant de le punir pour avoir été responsable de la mort de son camarade. Toujours furieux, il jeta cependant un regard noir à son professeur. Les pierres étaient tombées, Kakashi les avait vues. Il avait regardé avec impuissance son nouvel ami être à moitié enseveli alors qu'il venait de le sauver. Il avait senti la vie le quitter alors que l'idiot lui donnait son ultime cadeau : son œil pour qu'il puisse voir l'avenir avec lui. Obito avait été mortellement blessé, si abîmé que personne n'aurait pu le réparer...

Et lorsqu'ils l'avaient laissé, lorsqu'ils avaient senti un groupe d'Iwa-nin s'approcher à vive allure, il ne lui était resté que quelques instants à vivre. Il aurait dû cesser de respirer dans les secondes qui avaient suivies, ses blessures et sa perte de sang étant trop importantes. Obito ne pouvait pas être en vie, car sinon cela signifiait une chose encore pire que ce qu'il pensait avoir fait : il avait abandonné son camarade aux mains ennemies. Et cela, c'était un acte d'une atrocité sans nom. Car si un shinobi qui abandonnait sa mission était un moins que rien, un shinobi qui abandonnait son coéquipier était encore pire. Alors qu'est-ce que cela faisait de lui ?

-Il mourrait, sensei..., souffla-t-il de sa respiration hachée alors que l'horreur envahissait son visage blafard. Il était en train de mourir, trop gravement blessé... On ne peut pas... Il ne peut pas... On n'a pas laissé un des nôtres derrière Minato-sensei... On n'a pas pu laisser un des nôtres derrière, n'est-ce pas ?

Il savait qu'il ressemblait à un enfant en ce moment-même, peu importe que treize années se soient déjà écoulées depuis sa naissance. Mais l'idée d'avoir laissé l'idiot là-bas le frappait encore plus fort que de savoir qu'il était mort.

-Vous ne l'avez pas abandonné, Kakashi-kun, souffla son enseignant en posant ses deux mains sur chacune de leurs épaules. Aucun de vous ne pouvait savoir qu'il survivrait. Vous ne l'avez pas abandonné.

Les mots étaient destinés à le rassurer, à l'aider à se sentir moins coupable, mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Rin, il s'aperçut que c'était également son cas. Comment pourraient-ils se pardonner pour ce qu'ils avaient fait ?

-Où est-il ? demanda-t-il au blond. Dîtes-moi où il est, sensei, ordonna-t-il en essuyant rapidement ses yeux.

La frustration et la colère le saisissant en remarquant l'hésitation de son professeur, il lui jeta un regard noir avant de s'exclamer :

-Sensei, dîtes-moi ! J'ai besoin de le voir !

« _J'ai besoin de vérifier qu'il est là, de voir qu'il n'est pas une illusion. J'ai besoin de m'assurer qu'il est en vie, qu'il respire_ _et que son cœur bat_ _._ » Il ne l'avait pas dit à voix haute, mais il était sûr que le Flash Jaune avait compris. Son enseignant était pratiquement un père pour lui après tout, il le connaissait mieux que quiconque.

-Il se trouve à l'hôpital, chambre R307.

L'Uchiha se trouvait donc dans la section dédié à la réanimation, conclut le shinobi aux cheveux d'argent. Et bien que l'emplacement exacte signifiait que le risque était moindre, l'adolescent ne put empêcher la peur de le saisir tout entier. S'il était si blessé qu'il avait besoin d'une constante surveillance, dans quel état le retrouverait-il ?

-Kakashi..., commença le futur Yondaime en l'observant avec inquiétude.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de poursuivre, le tout nouveau jônin s'élança vers l'hôpital. Il devait s'assurer que son coéquipier était vivant, que tout cela n'était pas une farce de très mauvais goût. Il n'avait pas le temps d'être retardé par les paroles de son sensei.

 _Obito attends-moi encore un peu, j'arrive_.

* * *

 _Hello !_

 _Je suppose que vous avez compris que la réunion des deux est prévue pour le prochain chapitre. Certains m'avaient demandé s'ils pouvaient être transformés en souris pour l'annonce alors voilà, et j'espère que cela vous aura plu. J'ai essayé d'écrire du point de vue de deux des personnages que je trouve essentiels. Rin l'est aussi, évidemment, mais son point de vue sera pour une autre fois._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je promets d'y répondre ! (par PM ou ici si c'est une review sans compte...)_

 _PS : Je m'excuse du léger retard mais j'ai entièrement réécrit ce chapitre à plusieurs reprises. Je n'arrivais jamais à quelque chose qui me plaisait. Là c'est bon, mais ça m'a donné pas mal de fil à retordre !_


	11. Chapitre 10

**Nouveau Moi : Renaître en Obito Uchiha**

.

.

 _Chapitre dédicacé à Ysalis, ma meilleure amie, car ce dernier parle beaucoup de la question d'amitié._

 _._

 _._

 _Résumé de l'histoire :_ _Lysander McGregor et Obito Uchiha ne font qu'un, l'un étant la réincarnation de l'autre. Alors lorsque Lysander meurt trop tôt et qu'on lui offre la chance de se retrouver dans un moment déterminant de l'une des ses vies passées pour en réécrire l'histoire, le choix est facile. Il a tellement de choses à rattraper... SI OC en quelque sorte mais surtout Time Travel._

 _Disclaimer : « Naruto » est une œuvre de Masashi Kishimoto et compagnie. L'œuvre ne m'appartient donc pas et tous les droits lui reviennent. Cette fiction est également à but non lucratif._

 _MOT DE L'AUTEUR :_

 _Hello !_

 _Me voici de retour avec un dixième chapitre ! Voilà enfin les retrouvailles tant attendues..._

 _J'ai mis 10 jours à publier la suite, soit une semaine et demie comme déclaré dans l'ancien chapitre, donc je ne suis pas en retard!_ **:)** _Obito ne m'a pas refilé ses mauvaises habitudes !_

 _En plus, ce chapitre est plutôt long par rapport à ce qui était prévu, un peu plus de deux fois plus long en fait, donc j'estime avoir rapidement avancé !_

 _Bonne lecture et à bientôt !_

 **S :** Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas abandonné de sitôt ! J'aime écrire, sans ça je ne suis rien ! Alors je n'abandonnerai pas à moins d'un immense coup dur personnel insurmontable ! Je suis heureuse si le dernier chapitre t'a plu, celui-ci n'est pas mon préféré malheureusement mais j'espère que ça ira tout de même. J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire... **:)** Passe une bonne semaine sinon, et merci de laisser des reviews ! PinkCassy.

 **Yourfirstfan :** Merci ma Zaza pour ta review. Tu voulais les retrouvailles, et bien les voilà ! Pas mon chapitre le plus badass, mais bon. J'espère qu'il saura tout de même être à ton goût ! Je suis heureuse que nous ayons recommencé ce système d'histoire que tu suis si assidûment, ça me fait vachement plaisir. Prends soin de toi. Bisous. Ta Ju.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 10**_

« _Mathias Costa n'avait jamais fait dans les subtilités. À vrai dire, il était aussi subtile qu'un rhinocéros ivre dans un magasin de porcelaine._ _Autrement dit, c'était un véritable bourrin qui ignorait tout de la_ _fin_ _esse et de la diplomatie._ _Donc quand il avait vu le petit brun assis dans son coin, seul_ _sur le muret extérieur_ _, en train de lire son putain de manga, il n'avait pas réfléchi longtemps avant d'agir._

 _Son camarade de classe était resté totalement solitaire depuis la rentrée, semblant préférer ses bouquins à ses compagnons, et était sagement ignoré par le reste de l'école. La situation était sûrement due aux interactions limitées qu'il avait pu avoir avec les autres ainsi qu'au ton guindé avec lequel il parlait. Il semblait se croire supérieur à ses compatriotes en leur parlant de cette façon, mais le Mister M savait mieux que de se fier aux impressions stupides des gens de sa classe._

 _Il avait vu la lueur d'envie dans son regard quand ce dernier avait contemplé des groupes amis depuis l'enfance, il avait remarqué comment il se raclait constamment la gorge en évitant de regarder droit dans les yeux son interlocuteur, il avait entendu son rire nerveux que les autres avaient pris pour une moquerie condescendante, et il n'avait pas non plus manqué la façon dont ses mains avaient eu le chic pour tripoter ses vêtements. Alors oui, il était certain que cet imbécile ne s'était en fait jamais senti supérieur à ses camarades. En réalité, Lysander McGregor était juste un très gros complexé social qui n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il devait interagir avec ceux qu'il côtoyait. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Mathias allait l'aider._

 _Il s'était alors approché et, ne tenant absolument pas compte de la façon dont le petit brun s'était crispé, avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules avant de s'exclamer :_

 _-Et bien, mon vieux ! T'as une tête à faire peur ! Ramène ton cul au lieu de rester là tout seul comme un con, avait-il terminé en indiquant un banc un peu plus loin où il avait posé ses affaires._

 _Lysander l'avait alors regardé comme s'il lui était poussé une seconde tête, mais il s'était contenté de rire. Il savait très bien ce que voyait l'intello à cet instant, et il s'était amusé à l'idée de le déstabiliser. Le blond portait en effet des sandales plus adaptées pour aller à la plage que pour aller au lycée, un short brun avec lequel il aimait bien aller nager, une chemise hawaïenne jaune et rose ainsi qu'un collier de fleurs autour du cou. Car ça avait beau être la fin septembre, le jeune Costa avait toujours du mal à se dire que les vacances au bord de la mer étaient terminées. Alors s'il pouvait ramener un peu de bonne humeur dans l'enfer qu'était la reprise des cours, il n'allait sûrement pas passer à côté._

 _-Qui es-tu ? lui avait demandé le brun avec suspicion._

 _-Mathias Costa, s'était-il présenté avec une courbette stupide. Le malheureux délégué de cette classe. Toujours là pour sauver les âmes perdues._

 _Il n'avait alors pas attendu la réponse de son camarade, mais l'avait plutôt agrippé par le bras avant de le tirer vers là où il s'était installé quelques instants plus tôt._

 _-Je sens nous serons de grands amis plus tard, avait-il affirmé avec un immense sourire envers l'adolescent confus qui se demandait ce qu'il venait de se passer._

 _Et la prédiction s'était révélé_ _e_ _exacte. Le grand Mister M était bel et bien devenu le meilleur ami et confident de Mister Lys,_ _I_ _ntello parmi les intellos._ »

oOo

Quelques larmes roulant sur ses joues, le jeune shinobi essaya de toutes ses forces de retenir les lourds sanglots qui voulaient sortir de sa poitrine. Les souvenirs qu'il venait de revivre dans son rêve torturaient son âme et sa conscience. Il était mort, oui, mais il n'avait pas encore tout à fait compris ce qu'il avait perdu quand il avait accepté sa réincarnation. Oh, il avait songé une fois ou deux à sa famille d'un autre monde, mais les sentiments liés à sa perte ne commençaient à le frapper que maintenant. Il se sentait écrasé, déchiré et broyé de l'intérieur. Il avait des gens qu'il aimait ici, toute une histoire à rattraper, c'était vrai, mais devait-il aussi en oublier ceux qui avaient façonné sa vie en tant que McGregor ? Maintenant qu'il se souvenait enfin de sa précédente incarnation, devait-il jeter aux ordures tout ce qui avait constitué son récent passé ?

Mathias avait été son plus grand ami, son frère et son confident. Il n'avait peut-être pas eu la meilleure influence sur lui (Ne lui avait-il pas fait boire ses premiers verres et fumer ses premières cigarettes ?), mais il avait toujours su être là pour lui. Il lui avait toujours remonté le moral quand il était au plus bas, lui avait permis de s'émanciper de la vie rude et solitaire qui l'aurait attendu s'il avait dû suivre les pas de ses parents. Il lui avait appris à rire sans se soucier de l'opinion des autres, à s'abandonner dans des délires plus fous les uns que les autres, et à posséder une vie sociale très divertissante à côté de ses études. Il avait écouté ses secrets aussi, ne l'avait jamais jugé quand il lui révélait quelque chose d'embarrassant ou quand il se plaignait de ses relations familiales inexistantes. Un roc souriant, un peu bête, toujours casse-cou, mais qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné.

Le côté de son esprit qui constituait son être en tant que Lysander savait que son ami se remettrait de sa mort. Ça prendrait sûrement du temps, beaucoup de patience et de larmes, mais il finirait par aller mieux. L'idiot était une personne souriante, aimant la vie et qui ne pouvait jamais rien le laisser le retenir. Il fonçait toujours sans regarder où il allait, se prenant parfois quelques murs au sens propre comme au sens figuré, mais chez lui ça restait l'une de ses grandes qualités. C'était ce qui lui permettrait d'aller de l'avant maintenant. Et c'était probablement la seule chose qui devait vraiment compter à cet instant : le fait qu'il se remette.

Frottant sa poitrine au niveau du cœur, Lys essuya ses dernières larmes traîtresses. Il ne pouvait pas penser aux pertes qu'il avait subi en mourant, ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment. Que dirait-il à la personne qui franchirait le pas de la porte ? « _Pardon, je viens juste de me rappeler que je ne reverrai jamais mon meilleur ami d'un autre mond_ _e_ _ni aucun membre de ma famille_ _._ » ? Non, sûrement pas. Il n'aurait pas d'explications plausibles. Pas maintenant. S'il devait pleurer il le ferait ailleurs, quand il serait seul et à l'abri des regards indiscrets. C'était triste, mais c'était une réalité nécessaire. Personne ne devrait jamais savoir pour son ancien lui, car alors ils découvriraient aussi ses actes en tant que Tobi. Et autant il relativement certain que ses coéquipiers finiraient par les lui pardonner, autant il n'était pas sûr que le reste de Konoha fasse de même. Il était un meurtrier de masse, après tout.

Une porte claquant violemment contre le mur le fit sursauter alors qu'un cri de peur s'échappait de ses lèvres. Il n'était pas trouillard mais un tel acte alors qu'il était profondément plongé dans ses pensées l'avait suffisamment surpris pour l'effrayer un court instant et le sortir de ses sombres songes. De mauvaise humeur, jetant un regard noir envers son visiteur, il perdit tout semblant d'hostilité quand il remarqua de qui il s'agissait.

Pâle et essoufflé, les cheveux argentés continuant toujours de défier la gravité, des émotions indescriptibles remplissant ses yeux, le bâtard se tenait au pas de la porte. Il ne bougeait pas, s'était figé, et si l'Uchiha devait deviner ses pensées il aurait dit que l'épouvantail ne croyait pas à la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

-Bakakashi ? l'interpella doucement le jeune chûnin en regardant son ami avec inquiétude.

Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à le voir si tôt. Son sensei n'était parti que depuis une petite heure après tout, et Lysander aurait pensé que l'Hatake aurait au moins pris le temps de digérer la nouvelle avant de se précipiter à l'hôpital. Il fallait croire qu'il avait eu tort et avait sous-estimé les sentiments de ce dernier à son encontre.

-Eh ! Bâtard ! continua-t-il en constatant qu'il n'avait reçu aucune réponse.

S'inquiétant du manque de réactions de son coéquipier, il balaya toutes les incertitudes qu'il pouvait posséder. Ce n'était pas le moment de se perdre dans ses souvenirs, dans ses plus grands regrets. Bakakashi avait besoin de son aide, alors il allait devoir se calmer et essayer de reprendre le masque de son ancienne vie. Ce serait assez dur maintenant qu'il était en face de la personne qu'il avait le plus fait souffrir dans ce monde-ci, mais il allait devoir y arriver. Le crétin arrivait en premier dans l'ordre de ses priorités.

Essayant de voir ce qui pouvait autant choquer son compagnon qu'il en avait perdu tout son vocabulaire, l'adolescent remarqua alors qu'il fixait avec une attention malsaine ses bandages, son deuxième sharingan absent et l'emplacement de son bras manquant. OK. Maintenant, Obito comprenait. L'Hatake ne devait certainement pas s'attendre à ce qu'il soit aussi mal en point physiquement, et la culpabilité devait très probablement l'écraser avec une force dévastatrice.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, ses précédentes larmes revenant dans son œil mais pour des raisons différentes, il força un sourire sur ses lèvres. L'épouvantail était son ami, son coéquipier. Tobi lui avait causé beaucoup de torts, causant la mort d'un certain nombre de personnes qu'il avait aimées et Lys se sentait coupable pour cela. Il avait raison de se sentir coupable d'ailleurs, n'était-il pas celui qui avait commis ces terribles actes ? Mais il allait tout réparer, et ça allait commencer maintenant. Il allait rendre son sourire au crétin, lui ferait de nouveau aimer la vie. Il n'était pas juste que dans sa vie précédente Kakashi ait dû passer tout son temps au Monument Commémoratif pour honorer des amis qui n'étaient plus là.

-Tu sais, connard, je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était possible de griller toutes tes neurones. Faut croire que je me suis planté.

D'accord, ce n'était pas très gentil, mais c'était la seule chose à laquelle il avait pu penser. À cette époque-là, ils s'étaient tous deux continuellement disputés et seule la mission du Pont Kanabi avait pu leur permettre un semblant de travail d'équipe. Alors réagir autrement aurait paru étrange et incongru. En même temps, sa salutation brutale et moqueuse avait pour but d'obliger Kakashi à réagir. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure façon de s'y prendre, mais l'Uchiha ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour réconforter les gens, et cela n'avait fait qu'empirer lorsqu'il était devenu Tobi. Alors obliger son idiot d'ami à se reprendre par des mots un peu cassants et moqueurs semblait être la meilleure solution du moment. Tous ne pouvaient pas être d'accord, mais une chose était certaine : Kakashi ne pouvait pas rester planté là à fixer ses appendices manquants, cela étant plus que probablement une très mauvaise chose pour sa santé mentale.

-Obito..., murmura l'épouvantail d'un ton si brisé que le cœur de l'Uchiha sembla peser beaucoup plus lourd dans sa poitrine. Tu es vivant...

C'était une chose difficile à croire pour l'adolescent aux cheveux d'argent. Minato-sensei l'avait prévenu un peu plus tôt, lui avait fait part de la nouvelle, mais le voir de ses propres yeux était tout autre chose. Maintenant face à son coéquipier, il ne pouvait plus nier l'évidence : ce dernier était vivant. Il pouvait entendre son cœur, pouvait constater que sa poitrine se relever avant de s'abaisser, pouvait voir la fatigue sur son pâle visage. Il était vivant. L'image de son cadavre, symbole qui l'avait poursuivi jusqu'à ce moment précis, disparut alors qu'une nouvelle apparaissait. Ce n'était pas la plus belle, elle n'était pas aussi brillante que celle qui avait représenté son ami quand il était à son meilleur, mais elle était préférable à celle d'un corps pourrissant.

-Obito..., répéta-t-il en essayant de respirer. Oh, Obito...

Des larmes de joie mais aussi de douleur se mirent à couler avant d'être absorbées par son masque. Ça faisait du bien de voir que l'idiot n'était finalement pas six pieds sous terre, qu'il était là, qu'il respirait, qu'il était vivant et qu'il le resterait probablement encore un moment. Mais ça faisait mal aussi. C'était une confirmation de ses échecs, du fait qu'il était pire qu'un moins que rien. Il avait laissé son camarade vivant là-bas, à la merci des Iwa-nin. Et les marques qu'il portait sur son corps... Ces terribles blessures qui ne guériraient jamais et qui montreraient toujours au reste du monde à quel point il avait échoué. Il était borgne, amputé, défiguré... Obito ne méritait pas ça. Obito était doux, gentil, farceur et un peu casse-pieds, mais surtout il était son ami. Il ne méritait pas ça.

-Pardon ! s'exclama-t-il avant que le hoquet d'un sanglot muet ne le saisisse. Pardon ! C'est ma faute, je suis désolé !

Il y avait tellement de choses à lui dire, tellement de choses à se faire pardonner. Pourrait-il même un jour s'amender suffisamment fort pour que cela ait un sens ? Il l'avait abandonné, il n'avait pas su être là pour lui alors que ce dernier s'était sacrifié volontairement pour le sauver. Il était encore pire qu'une ordure. Il était un déchet de l'humanité, un être vil, il ne méritait même pas d'être encore en vie. Il aurait dû périr sous les roches, ça n'aurait jamais dû être l'Uchiha là-bas. Son coéquipier ne l'aurait jamais laissé après tout. Il serait resté à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de respirer, Iwa-nins en approche ou non.

L'envie de s'enterrer dans un trou profond et de ne jamais en sortir finit par le saisir. Il avait honte de ses actions, il avait honte d'exister. Et son père... Son père qu'il avait détesté avant qu'un idiot aux sharingans ne lui fasse voir la grandeur de ses actes, que dirait-il ? Lui qui avait choisi d'échouer à une mission plutôt que de perdre ses équipiers, comment aurait-il pris la nouvelle selon laquelle son propre fils avait laissé un camarade aux mains ennemies ? Mal, c'était certain. L'aurait-il renié ou l'aurait-il tout simplement ignoré ?

-KAKASHI ! l'interpella plus violemment son camarade alors que le sourire factice qu'il avait préalablement porté avait disparu. Arrête de balancer des conneries pareilles ! Je ne veux plus entendre un seul truc comme ça ! T'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ?

Un brin ébahi par cette explosion à laquelle il ne s'attendait certainement pas, le Ninja Copieur fixa son ami avec surprise. Pourquoi ce dernier s'était-il offusqué de ses excuses ? N'en voulait-il pas ? Devait-il en déduire que l'idiot ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner ce qu'il avait fait et qu'il considérait ses paroles comme une moquerie ? Si c'était le cas, il pourrait vivre avec. C'était vrai, il ne méritait pas son pardon. Il n'était plus rien, il ne méritait que l'obscurité. Peut-être même la mort. Mais il ne se la donnerait pas, il avait trop à faire. Car désormais sa vie serait consacrée à l'expiation de ses péchés envers son équipier. Ce serait une lourde tâche, mais il l'accomplirait.

-C'est à moi de m'excuser, reprit-il beaucoup plus calmement quelques instants plus tard en lui jetant un regard si triste que le jeune jônin sentit son cœur se tordre violemment dans sa poitrine. Je t'ai fait souffrir et c'est inexcusable. Alors s'il te plaît, pardonne-moi et arrête de te blâmer pour un truc qui n'est pas ta faute.

Contemplant avec incrédulité son ami et équipier, Kakashi s'approcha de façon inconsciente de ce dernier. Ses pas l'avaient mené juste devant lui avant même que son esprit n'en fasse la demande consciente. Le détaillant longuement, trop longuement pour être correcte peut-être, il prit note de ses traits tirés, du sang qui perçaient encore en petites quantités ses nombreux bandages, de son bras manquant et de son visage qui porterait toujours les séquelles de la mission effectuée à la frontière du Pays de l'Herbe.

-Tu m'as sauvé la vie, souffla-t-il d'un ton rauque lorsqu'il fut sûr que parler ne déclencherait pas les torrents de larmes qui s'accumulaient discrètement dans ses yeux. Tu as échangé ta place contre la mienne, tu t'es retrouvé enseveli à ma place. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Obito. Ne t'excuse jamais pour ça.

Serrant les poings, il ferma brièvement les yeux avant de les rouvrir en prenant une profonde inspiration. Mettre des mots ce qu'il avait sur ce qu'il avait sur le cœur était dur, très dur, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser l'idiot demander pardon sans réagir. Ce n'était pas logique, ce n'était acceptable. C'était lui qui avait souffert, lui qui s'était sacrifié. Pourquoi devrait-il s'excuser alors ? C'étaient eux qui l'avait laissé derrière, pas l'inverse.

-Tu n'as aucune raison de le faire. C'est nous... C'est nous qui n'avons pas su être là pour toi, poursuivit-il d'une voix vacillante. Et maintenant, tu en paies le prix fort. Alors non, je ne peux pas arrêter de me blâmer, Obito. Je ne peux tout simplement pas. J'espère juste qu'un jour je saurai expier cette terrible faute.

Toute pensée se taisant dans son esprit, le jeune chûnin mit quelques instants avant de se reprendre. « _I_ _l n'avait_ _aucune_ _de raison de le faire ?_ » songea-t-il en grimaçant. Oh, Kakashi ne pouvait avoir plus tort. Si seulement il savait quel genre de monstre il avait fini par devenir... S'il savait comment il avait œuvré à la destruction de Konoha, comment il avait réuni une organisation criminelle de renommée internationale, comment il avait ôté la vie à d'innombrable innocents... Il avait massacré tout un clan, avait travaillé à la résurrection d'un démon séculaire aussi fort que tous les Bijûs réunis, n'avait fait que semé le chaos et le désespoir partout où ses pas l'avaient mené.

-Crois-moi, Kashi, j'ai beaucoup de choses à me faire pardonner, souffla-t-il si bas et si tristement qu'il ne fut pas certain que le garçon aux cheveux argentés l'eut entendu.

Parce que s'il était Lysander McGregor, un simple adolescent sans grande histoire, il avait aussi été une fois un monstre sanguinaire au rêve dévastateur. Et le sang qui recouvrait ses mains ne partirait pas pour la seule raison qu'il était mort et avait ressuscité. Il était condamné à se souvenir de tout ce qu'il avait pu commettre jadis, même s'il allait désormais en changer l'histoire.

Relevant la tête qu'il avait baissé en sentant une main forte presser son épaule, il finit par plonger son regard dans celui de son rival d'enfance. Les yeux noirs de l'épouvantail brillaient de confusion, de douleur, de colère, de choc et de joie. C'était un mélange d'émotions étonnant qui réussit à lui couper le souffle. Était-ce vraiment à cette personne si sincère, si meurtrie qu'il avait infligé toutes ces blessures ? Était-ce donc à ce coéquipier qui se souciait tant de lui qu'il avait causé tant de torts ? Il avait fait souffrir un de ses camardes qui aurait plongé en Enfer pour lui, alors comment pourrait-il continuer de se regarder dans un miroir ?

-Je... Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu penses cela, déclara Kakashi avec sincérité. Je ne sais même pas si tu accepterais que je comprenne mais... Nous sommes des camarades, Obito, et je te connais. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais moi-même me pardonner mes propres fautes, alors... Si tu veux vraiment entendre ces mots, je vais te les dire même si je pense que tu n'as aucune raison de me les demander : je te pardonne Obito. Pour tout ce que tu aurais pu commettre et que j'ignore, mais qui te ronge ainsi. J'espère que tu pourras toi-même, un jour, m'accorder cette même grâce.

Véritablement surpris par la clairvoyance de l'Hatake, le chûnin avala péniblement sa salive et tous les mots qui voulaient sortir de sa bouche alors que le poids qui pesait si lourdement sur son cœur semblait légèrement s'alléger. Ça... Ça faisait étonnamment du bien, de l'entendre dire ça. Même s'il ne savait rien de ses péchés, même si jamais l'Uchiha ne pourrait lui en parler, ça faisait du bien. Sa culpabilité ne disparaîtrait pas, elle resterait pour toujours gravé au fer rouge sur son âme, mais c'était un petit réconfort qui apaisait un peu ses doutes et ses sombres pensées.

-Je ne vous en veux pas d'être partis, affirma-t-il en guise de réponse. Sensei te l'a probablement déjà dit, mais vous ne pouviez pas savoir que j'en réchapperais. Alors tu es tout pardonné, rassure-toi. Il n'a jamais été question de te considérer comme coupable. Alors ne balance plus de conneries pareilles, d'accord ? Ta culpabilité n'a pas lieu d'être, sérieusement.

C'était probablement la discussion la plus douce et la plus civilisée qu'ils n'aient jamais eu. D'ordinaire, à cette époque-là, ils seraient déjà à moitié en train de s'étriper pendant que leur professeur tenterait de calmer les choses. C'était un sacré changement. Ils n'avaient jamais pu discuter paisiblement avant, même après l'accident de la grotte, même quand il s'était montré sous le masque de Tobi.

-Et c'est quoi que ce côté tout émotif que tu nous donnes, hein, Kashi-chan ?! s'exclama-t-il un instant plus tard avec un immense factice sur les lèvres. C'est censé être moi le pleurnichard je te rappelle ! Tu te transformes en fillette ou quoi ?

Un coup sur la tête le fit grimacer et, jetant un coup d'œil au bâtard à ses côtés, il s'aperçut que ce dernier avait croisé les bras sur son torse, un mince sourire triste collé sur son visage. Lui aussi semblait vouloir jouer désormais la comédie selon laquelle tout allait bien. L'atmosphère était trop étouffante et nostalgique pour qu'ils la laissent ainsi.

-J'essayais juste de me mettre au même niveau qu'un idiot, rétorqua le jônin. Pardonne-moi d'avoir si bien réussi à interpréter mon rôle.

Retenant à peine un rire, s'amusant de retrouver un instant ce côté insouciant chez son coéquipier même s'il savait qu'il s'agissait là de paroles forcées, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire vraiment.

-Espèce de connard, s'offusqua-il faussement en plissant son unique œil. Je vais le dire à Minato-sensei !

-Me dire quoi ? retentit une voix à l'entrée de la chambre.

Tournant immédiatement la tête vers la figure familière au pas de la porte, l'Uchiha sentit son cœur bondir violemment dans sa poitrine en reconnaissant la personne qui l'accompagnait.

Elle était si belle, là en face de lui. Son visage était un peu pâle, des cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux mais ses belles prunelles brunes brillaient d'une joie à peine contenue. Ne pouvant s'arrêter de la contempler, gravant cette image-là dans sa tête plutôt que le cadavre froid et sanguinolent qu'il avait serré dans ses bras juste après qu'elle ait péri, il finit par s'apercevoir des coups d'œil inquiets que lui jetaient son professeur et le futur Ninja Copieur.

-Ah, mais que Kakashi est un bâtard bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-il comme si de rien n'était tout en essayant de ne pas montrer les émotions qui le saisissaient alors qu'il pouvait enfin revoir son amie la plus précieuse, la fille qu'il avait le plus aimée dans ce monde.

-Obito ! s'étrangla Rin en rougissant alors que son corps menaçait de la trahir en la faisant rire à sa réflexion.

Ayant beaucoup de mal à ne pas la regarder sans se mettre à pleurer, l'adolescent pencha brièvement la tête vers elle avant de fixer son enseignant. Ce dernier possédait toujours quelques réparties pour aider une atmosphère à se détendre. Sûrement allait-il sortir quelque chose pour les mettre tous les trois à l'aise. Il reconnaîtrait bien son style, là.

-Je pensais que c'était un fait que tu avais établi il y a longtemps, s'amusa leur professeur en ne leur montrant pas comment sa réaction étrange l'avait affecté.

-Ça ne fait pas de mal de réaffirmer des vérités bien connues, sensei ! déclara-t-il avec la fausse bonne humeur qu'il faisant semblant de porter en lui depuis quelques minutes.

En observant la façon dont son sensei se crispait à ses déclarations et à ses sourires factices, il ne lui n'avait pas été très difficile de découvrir que son professeur n'était pas dupe du tout et qu'il avait conscience qu'il n'allait pas bien psychologiquement. Mais il n'avait rien dit face à ses équipiers, il avait respecté ses souhaits, et pour cela l'Uchiha lui en était très reconnaissant.

-C'est cruel de s'acharner sur Kakashi-kun, les informa en souriant sa camarade et amie. Je signale que vous avez tous les deux des torts aussi !

-Merci Rin, la remercia le bâtard en s'inclinant vers elle alors qu'il profitait du moment calme dans chambre pour s'éclipser. Je vais aller informer les autres que t'es là, annonça-t-il en fixant son ami alité. Ils méritent de le savoir eux aussi.

Le lui accordant d'un simple hochement du menton, le chûnin soupira en se rendant compte que ce dernier fuyait sûrement la pièce et le trop pleins d'émotions. L'épouvantail n'avait jamais vraiment su gérer les sentiments humains et il devait sûrement se sentir extrêmement mal à l'aise dans une situation comme celle-ci.

Le reste de son équipe ne tarda pas à partir elle aussi après le départ de Kakashi. Minato ordonna à la jeune Nohara de rentrer chez elle pour dormir un peu, ce dont elle semblait avoir définitivement besoin, et le Flash Jaune avoua le rouge aux joues sa hâte d'aller annoncer la miraculeuse nouvelle à Kushina-nee avant de lui promettre qu'il reviendrait très vite. Le fait qu'ils finissent par s'en aller pour vaquer à leurs occupations n'avait pas déranger Obito. Ça l'avait plutôt soulagé, en fait. Il avait tant de choses à penser qu'il avait eu du mal à tout garder pour lui quand ils avaient été là.

Revoir Rin avait été un coup de poignard dans son cœur, un rappel de comment il s'était transformé et avait commis d'innommables crimes. Il s'était remémoré la façon dont il avait usé de son nom comme d'un étendard, d'un slogan pour une lutte monstrueuse. Il les avait salis, elle, son cœur et ses idéaux. Il s'était trop longtemps bercé d'illusions, avait trop longtemps cru que son béguin pour elle avait été réciproque. Mais c'était faux : Rin était amoureuse de Kakashi, pas de lui. Et son amour à lui n'avait grandi qu'à partir du moment où il l'avait vu mourir. Son béguin, son affectation sincère pour sa coéquipière, avait fini par évoluer dans quelque chose de malsain au cours de ses années en tant que Tobi. Elle était devenue une sorte de culte pour lui, un moyen de justifier tout ce qu'il avait accompli.

Mais la voir lui avait aussi permis de se rendre compte qu'il avait fini par faire son deuil lorsque la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja s'était terminée. Rin était morte depuis longtemps, trop longtemps sûrement, et si la voir était désormais comme un coup de poing particulièrement violent à l'estomac, il avait compris qu'il n'éprouvait plus qu'une très profonde amitié pour elle maintenant. Elle était comme sa famille, comme une sœur perdue depuis un long moment. Pour lui, elle avait perdu la vie des années plus tôt et il ne pouvait plus ressentir son béguin comme avant. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il avait grandi, qu'il avait trop changé après la mission du Pont Kanabi ou que le temps avait émoussé ses sentiments, mais le fait était là et il ne pouvait le nier.

C'était une révélation brutale et difficile à admettre, mais il ne pouvait plus se permettre de se mentir. Il l'avait fait pendant bien trop d'années et cela avait failli causé la destruction du monde. Ce revirement de situation allait très certainement en surprendre plus d'un, mais ce n'était pas très important. Il n'était plus le même qu'à l'âge de treize ans, peu importe à quel point il était doué pour se convaincre lui-même que c'était le cas. De plus, elle méritait mieux que lui. Elle méritait un gars fort et attentif, qui saurait la protéger et la soutenir en même temps. Il n'était pas digne d'elle, lui un homme aux mains tâchées de sang innocent.

Revoir l'épouvantail, en revanche, avait plutôt été un rappel des crimes personnels qu'il avait commis et non pas ceux qui avaient déchiré l'humanité. Sentir l'espoir et la honte de Kakashi lui avait remémoré l'attaque du Kyûbi, celle contre le clan Uchiha, le meurtre de tous les shinobis qui avaient de près ou de loin côtoyé l'homme aux cheveux d'argent. Il s'était rappelé de la façon dont il avait sauvagement jeté les fleurs que le bâtard continuait toujours de mettre sur la tombe de leur défunte coéquipière, et de la façon dont ce dernier avait continué de lui parler au Monument Commémoratif.

Ainsi si Rin avait été une malheureuse victime de la guerre et des tensions entre les différents pays shinobis, Bakakashi avait été sa victime à lui, l'être contre lequel il avait essayé de se venger. C'était terrible et cela lui causait beaucoup de douleur mais c'était une réalité. Ce n'était toutefois pas seulement son cœur qui souffrait, mais également toute son âme. Il était la personne envers laquelle il éprouvait le plus de regrets, celle pour qui demander le pardon (même s'il l'avait obtenu) ne serait jamais complètement suffisant. Mais il allait s'amender. Il saurait le faire, il se l'était déjà promis. Il veillerait sur lui et s'arrangerait pour qu'il n'ait plus jamais à souffrir de la sorte.

Quant au futur, il ne savait pas encore comment il allait pouvoir le changer complètement mais une chose restait sûre : plus jamais il n'abandonnerait sa famille. C'était son nouveau nindo : « _Ne plus jamais abandonn_ _er_ _les siens. Les protéger au péril de sa_ _propre_ _vie._ ». C'était une promesse qu'il tiendrait jusqu'au jour de sa mort.

Et pour le première fois depuis longtemps, il eut foi envers l'avenir. Peu importe ce qu'il leur réservait, Obito y ferait face avec les siens.

* * *

 _Hello !_

 _Voici le dernier chapitre en date ! Il fait en lui-même (en ne comptant pas tout le blabla que je vous donne) plus de 5000 mots, ce qui reste assez conséquent par rapport au 1500/2000 que j'avais prévu. Donc vous voilà avec un peu de lecture !_

 _Ce n'est malheureusement pas mon préféré, mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plu tout de même !_

 _Merci pour ceux qui commentent sinon ! Ça fait plaisir !_

 _Passez une bonne semaine !_

 _PinkCassy._

* * *

 _PS: Question très très importante :_

 **Le yaoi vous dérange -t-il beaucoup ? Je veux dire que j ai deux scripts assez identiques mais un où il y a un yaoi trèèèèès lent (faudrait pas brusquer nos personnages maintenant) et un où les deux ne sont pas en couple mais dans une amitié très profonde. Bref, le choix s'offre à vous même si je me doute de ce que tu me diras, yuki-master. Donc Kakashi/Obito ou pas ?**

[En prenant juste le temps d'expliquer mon raisonnement : Obito a aimé Rin, ça c'est sûr. Mais ça fait très longtemps pour lui qu'elle est morte. Il a de plus eu des incarnations différentes entre cette vie et la dernière, donc on peut dire qu'il a fait son deuil. Je sais que l on dit que l'amour ne meurt pas, et ce n'est pas ce que j'insinue. Je pense que la passion s'est doucement éteinte pour laisser place à quelque chose comme de la tendresse. Obito ne cessera jamais d'aimer Rin, il l'aimera différemment c'est tout.

De plus, il était adolescent quand il est tombé amoureux d'elle. Il avait seulement treize ans au moment de sa "mort". Je ne veux pas dire, mais à cet âge là le grand amour est plutôt un béguin qu'autre chose. Je pense que c'est la mort de Rin couplé au fait qu'il l'aime qui lui a fait déveloper ses sentiments à l'extrême. La façon dont elle est morte a du également jouer un grand rôle.

Donc après être renaît, le fait qu'il ait fait son deuil et qu'il ait conscience du pourquoi ses sentiments ont pris une telle ampleur (ce n'était pas Rin en elle-même ni ses qualités qui l'ont permis, mais une foule de sentiments négatifs, de désespoir et de trahison), il me semble logique qu'il ne finisse pas avec elle. Ils resteront pour toujours un trio de meilleurs amis, oui, mais il ne se mariera jamais avec elle.

De plus, je pense qu'il est tout à fait possible que des sentiments naissent entre l'Uchiha et l'Hatake. Ils éprouvent en effet tous les deux des sentiments forts l'un pour l'un autre même s'il s'agit pour le moment d'une culpabilité écrasante et d'une très grande amitié. Je pense qu'à partir de là il n'est pas illogique de supposer que cela se transforme... enfin, c'est mon point de vue !

J'espère que vous aurez compris mon raisonnement ! ;)

Et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! ! ! ]


	12. Chapitre 11

**Nouveau Moi : Renaître en Obito Uchiha**

 _Résumé de l'histoire :_ _Lysander McGregor et Obito Uchiha ne font qu'un, l'un étant la réincarnation de l'autre. Alors lorsque Lysander meurt trop tôt et qu'on lui offre la chance de se retrouver dans un moment déterminant de l'une des ses vies passées pour en réécrire l'histoire, le choix est facile. Il a tellement de choses à rattraper... SI OC en quelque sorte mais surtout Time Travel._

Disclaimer : _Naruto_ n'est pas à moi. Tous les droits d'auteurs vont à Masashi Kishimoto et co.

* * *

 _MOT D'AUTEUR :_

 _Mon absence est à la limite de l'inexcusable, mais je jure que j'avais une excellente raison, et même une raison d'enfer : j'ai dû déménager en urgence. Ouais, ma frangine a limite était mise à la rue et comme je vivais en chambre universitaire je ne pouvais pas l'accueillir. Donc j'ai cherché des studios, j'en ai trouvé un et je l'ai loué dès le weekend qui a suivi. Après ça, il a fallu que je déménage tout en tram parce que je n'ai pas la voiture, ni même aucun de mes amis de nancy... Ouais, c'était chaud. Surtout les quatre étages sans ascenseur. Et après, je n'avais pas d'internet. Et bien oui, avant c'était l'internet de la résidence universitaire... Donc il a fallu attendre que ce soit mis en place... Donc en gros ça dépasse un peu ma volonté à ce niveau-là... Mais pas de panique, j'ai de quoi me faire pardonner !_

 _Donc mon prix pour vous demander pardon : deux chapitres au lieu d'un. Les chapitres 11 et 12. Ça vous va ?_

 _En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture._

 _PinkCassy._

* * *

 _Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

 **S :** Salut ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, et je m'excuse très sincèrement. J'ai eu quelques problèmes personnels à régler et ça m'a pris du temps et en plus je n'avais pas d'internet ! La poisse. Je suis heureuse que tu n'es pas de problème pour le couple yaoi. C'est une idée qui me tient assez à cœur. Enfin... Ce chapitre 11 (interlude en quelque sorte) n'est pas mon préféré mais j'aime assez le suivant qui est plus et meilleur à mon avis... Bref, je m'excuse à nouveau. Prends soin de toi. PinkCassy.

 **Yourfirstfan :** J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi amiga. Désolée si ma réponse n'est pas terrible et désolée pour la longue attente. Je te parlerai plus tard au téléphone (après les cours si tu veux). Gros bisous au miel.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 11** **(interlude avant les prochaines actions)**_

Le Sandaime Hokage avait toujours ressemblé à un vieil homme bienveillant pour le jeune Obito. Il avait l'air d'un grand-père à la retraite qui, pendant son temps libre, s'amusait à surveiller les jeunes. L'adolescent lui avait fait confiance sans faillir, sans remettre en doute ses décisions et il avait toujours eu l'impression que ce dernier faisait toujours tout pour protéger toute la population de Konoha. Plus tard, quand il avait revêtu la peau de Tobi, cette image avait drastiquement changé.

L'homme qu'il était devenu, espionnant et planifiant un certain nombre de crimes, s'était rapidement rendu compte que le vieillard était très loin d'être irréprochable. Il n'avait en effet rien fait contre le lavage de cerveau que subissait une partie de la jeune génération par la Racine jusqu'à ce qu'une tentative d'assassinat à son encontre ne soit engagée par Danzo. L'avait-il voulu ou non, il avait également participé à la séparation du village et des Uchiha en ne démentant pas vivement les rumeurs selon laquelle c'était le clan qui avait planifié l'attaque du Kyûbi. Il n'avait pas non plus entamé de sérieux pour-parler de paix avec eux afin de calmer la situation et de l'empêcher de s'envenimer. C'était son manque d'actions qui avait fini par causer le massacre du clan. Alors oui, son image de gentil pépé avait pris un sacré coup au fur et à mesure des années.

Enfin, peut-être était-il trop dur... Peut-être cherchait-il simplement à pousser le blâme sur quelqu'un et, se retrouvant en manque de coupable distinct, avait décidé de rejeter la faute sur l'une des grandes figures d'autorité. C'était humain après tout, et les êtres humains faisaient des erreurs. Il en était lui-même l'exemple parfait. Il était une Erreur, avec un grand « E » majuscule. Il était une particule de poussières qui avait, dans une folie dévastatrice, semé un chaos intolérable.

-Il y a de même une allocation fournie aux shinobis dans ta situation, reprit le vieux Sarutobi en fumant sa pipe près de lui. Elle sera suffisante pour te payer le loyer d'un logement correcte, une nourriture décente en quantité suffisante ainsi que quelques loisirs. Cela ne compensera pas ce que tu as perdu, mais cela aura au moins le mérite de te fournir une aide pécuniaire non négligeable.

Le visage pâle, Obito acquiesça d'un mouvement sec de la tête. Faire le compte-rendu de ce qui lui était arrivé avait été étonnamment rapide, mais il devait désormais écouter le speech du Sandaime ainsi que ses sous-entendus signifiant qu'il ne pourrait probablement plus jamais être un ninja. Cette dernière avait un peu de mal à passer vu qu'il comptait commencer à se ré-entraîner rapidement afin de redevenir aussi fort que par le passé, si ce n'était même davantage.

-Je ne serai pas toujours dans cette situation, déclara-t-il avec un sérieux que l'Hokage ne lui avait que très rarement vu. J'ai peut-être perdu un bras, mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de réapprendre à me battre. Je ne resterai pas impuissant pour toujours.

Ses lèvres se pinçant, le chef de Konoha sembla plutôt sceptique à cet instant-là. Mais qu'importe, l'Uchiha savait de quoi il était capable. Il avait été l'un des pires ennemis des Nations Shinobis, avait semé tant de morts sur sa route qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas douter de ses talents. Car s'il avait commis des actes atroces, il avait été si puissant que même un Kage n'aurait pu avoir sa peau et ce n'était pas un bras en moins qui allait l'abattre. L'œil, il en avait l'habitude. Son membre perdu ? Et bien si Sasuke avait réussi à rester un shinobi incroyable et l'un des plus forts de ce monde alors il pourrait le faire aussi. Même si cela allait lui demander une énorme quantité de travail. Après tout sauver le monde valait bien toutes les larmes et toute la sueur nécessaires à son rétablissement complet.

-Vous verrez, souffla-t-il en coupant le vieillard avant même qu'il ne commence à parler. Je vous montrerai, termina-t-il alors qu'un silence de mort prenait place.

L'Hokage resta quelques instants à le fixer, semblant peser ses paroles et tout le poids et le sérieux qu'il leur accordait. Puis, ayant visiblement trouvé ce qu'il y cherchait, il lui offrit un mince sourire en inclinant la tête. Il n'était très certainement pas encore convaincu qu'il puisse véritablement réaliser ce qu'il lui avait dit, mais il avait pris conscience qu'il ne laisserait rien l'empêcher d'accomplir la promesse silencieuse qu'il s'était faite en choisissant de réintégrer cette vie-ci lorsque Lysander avait péri. Il redeviendrait fort, puissant, indestructible, et il protégerait tout ceux qui lui étaient chers au péril de sa vie. Et cette fois, il ne faillirait pas.

oOo

Hiruzen Sarutobi était finalement parti au moment où la journée avait touché à sa fin. Le ciel s'assombrissait rapidement et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir chez le jeune Uchiha. Car peu importe toutes les pensées qui pouvaient fourmiller dans son esprit, il n'en restait pas moins que son corps blessé avait besoin de repos. C'est pourquoi il était à moitié endormi quand une tornade de jeunesse passa la porte de sa chambre en toute illégalité. Sursautant violemment aux premiers cris du mécréant qui ne connaissait visiblement aucune des règles élémentaires régissant un hôpital, il gémit en se rendant compte de qui venait de lui rendre visite.

-J'AI APPRIS PAR MON RIVAL QUE TU ETAIS EN VIE, OBITO ! JE N'EN AI JAMAIS DOUTE UNE SEULE SECONDE ! TA JEUNESSE EST TROP GRANDE POUR QUE LES FLAMMES DE TA JEUNE VIE MEURENT MAINTENANT ! ET JE SUIS CERTAIN QUE TA FORCE JUVENILE SAURA REPRENDRE VIGUEUR TRES BIENTÔT !

Jetant un coup d'œil malheureux à sa connaissance de l'académie, l'Uchiha poussa un nouveau gémissant en contemplant le sourire éclatant ainsi que la tenue en spandex vert de son visiteur. Ses gros sourcils continuaient de manger son visage et sa coupe au bol semblait toujours aussi ridicule, mais une partie de lui se sentit tout de même heureux de le voir là malgré le fait qu'il se sentait trop épuisé physiquement et mentalement pour gérer l'énergumène qu'il représentait.

-Salut à toi aussi Gai, souffla-t-il en maudissant Kami pour l'arrivée impromptue.

On pouvait dire beaucoup de choses sur le chûnin Maito, mais une chose restait certaine : malgré ses goûts douteux de vêtements et de nindo, il n'était pas stupide. Il ne mit donc pas plus de quelques secondes pour se rendre compte de l'épuisement qui accablait son ami. Choisissant dès lors de baisser le volume de sa voix et de se calmer un peu, il contempla avec une certaine inquiétude son camarade shinobi.

Pâle, un bras et un œil manquants, la jambe fracturée reposant dans un plâtre orange qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie ce nigaud de Naruto, Obito savait très bien qu'il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme et que sa condition physique avait de quoi inquiéter ceux qui l'avaient connu. Mais se rendre compte que cela avait fait taire Gai en personne et que ce dernier le regardait avec une préoccupation non feinte était tout de même choquant. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que le ninja au spandex vert aurait pu être un jour silencieux. La vision en était presque cauchemardesque.

-Je vais bien, le rassura-t-il à l'aide de l'un de ses sourires factices qu'il distribuait à la pelle ces derniers jours. Je serai à nouveau sur pieds dans peu de temps.

Fixant avec une certaine insistance le jeune Maito, l'Uchiha se rendit compte que le visage de ce dernier était passé d'une joie inébranlable à un sérieux extrême. C'était quelque chose de totalement nouveau pour lui : il n'avait jamais vu une telle expression sur son camarade. C'était si étrange qu'il se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas tombé dans une dimension parallèle en choisissant de réintégrer sa vie précédente.

-Je n'en doute pas, affirma fortement le shinobi avec une conviction si forte que le sourire d'Obito se fit véritable cette fois.

Ça faisait tellement de bien de voir quelqu'un croire en ses capacités après avoir entendu les doutes du Sandaime qu'il en rayonna littéralement. Il fallait aussi dire que Gai avait ce petit quelque chose qui vous obligeait à voir la vie du bon côté. C'était un trait de caractère qu'il avait partagé avec Minato, Naruto et le jeune Rock Lee. C'était un sentiment difficile à expliquer mais sur le moment cela apaisa un temps son âme. C'était comme si une lumière au bout d'un tunnel sombre venait de s'allumer, un espoir dans une obscurité auparavant insondable.

-J'aurai besoin de ton aide dans quelques temps, l'informa-t-il avant de désigner d'un bref mouvement du menton son bras manquant. Il va falloir que je réapprenne à me battre et que je me remette en forme. Je peux compter sur toi ?

Parce qu'il savait pertinemment que jamais il ne pourrait retrouver ses anciennes capacités tout seul. Il allait certes travailler comme un forcené, allait passer ses jours et ses nuits à s'améliorer pour retrouver son ancienne puissance, mais une aide allait tout de même être nécessaire pour débuter. Il n'avait jamais eu à apprendre à se battre avec un membre amputé alors ce serait une toute nouvelle expérience. Ce serait dur, mais avec une assistance appropriée, des conseils et beaucoup d'entraînement, ce serait réalisable. C'était une certitude absolue. Il n'avait pas la possibilité d'échouer après tout.

-Pour sûr ! s'exclama bruyamment Gai en retrouvant son juvénile entrain. Je vais très certainement t'aider à reconquérir la gloire de ta jeunesse !

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire légèrement, Obito finit par grimacer en sentant ses côtes le meurtrir. Il fallait croire que se recevoir des rochers en pleine figure ne faisaient pas vraiment du bien. Adressant un regard rassurant à son ancien compère de l'Académie lorsqu'il remarqua que ce dernier s'était tendu en le voyant grimacer, il finit par souffler ses remerciements un instant plus tard. Quand on savait à quel point Gai avait été un Maître exceptionnel de taijutsu, on ne pouvait pas douter qu'il lui serait d'une très grande utilité pour se remettre sur pieds.

-Je repasserai en rentrant de mission ! s'écria le fils de Daï en levant son pouce dans un signe de bonne chance.

Ne prenant pas la peine de lui demander de quelle mission il parlait car se doutant qu'il s'agissait d'un envoi à la frontière, Lys prit tout de même le temps de lui souhaiter bonne chance, ce qui ravit son ancien camarade de classe.

Fixant le plafond un moment après le départ du chûnin, l'Uchiha se mit à penser au régime d'entraînement qu'il allait devoir suivre pour retrouver son top niveau. Ce n'était pas une chose qu'il avait déjà vraiment fait, mais cela allait devoir être nécessaire assez rapidement.

Son état ne lui permettrait pas de se battre immédiatement ou de réaliser des katas, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il était condamné à rester là à ne rien faire. Il pourrait toujours se cultiver, apprendre de nouvelles choses dans les livres. La connaissance était le pouvoir, après tout.

Sa fatigue réussissant finalement à briser la barrière de ses trop nombreuses pensées, Obito finit par sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Il fut d'ailleurs si profondément pris par le sommeil qu'il manqua le jônin venu lui rendre visite et qui avait déposé quelque chose à son intention sur la table de chevet.


	13. Chapitre 12

**Nouveau Moi : Renaître en Obito Uchiha**

 _Résumé de l'histoire :_ _Lysander McGregor et Obito Uchiha ne font qu'un, l'un étant la réincarnation de l'autre. Alors lorsque Lysander meurt trop tôt et qu'on lui offre la chance de se retrouver dans un moment déterminant de l'une des ses vies passées pour en réécrire l'histoire, le choix est facile. Il a tellement de choses à rattraper... SI OC en quelque sorte mais surtout Time Travel._

 _Disclaimer : « Naruto » est une œuvre de Masashi Kishimoto et compagnie. L'œuvre ne m'appartient donc pas et tous les droits lui reviennent. Cette fiction est également à but non lucratif._

* * *

 _MOT DE L'AUTEUR :_

 _Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas remarqué, je viens de publier deux chapitres les uns à la suite des autres. Donc lisez le chapitre 11 d'abord, il est aussi neuf que celui-ci._

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 12**_

Minato-sensei était passé. Il ne le sut pas par un petit mot qui aurait pu être laissé et qui lui aurait été adressé, pas par une trace de chakra résiduelle qui aurait pu persisté et pas non plus par quelque chose d'autre dans le genre-là, non. En réalité, ce fut par le gros livre poussiéreux qui reposait sur sa table de chevet car évidemment, il n'y avait personne d'autre que le roi de la paperasserie qui aurait pu avoir l'ingénieuse idée de songer que ce genre de lecture était plus divertissante que n'importe quel autre roman trouvé dans la Bibliothèque. Enfin, il lui avait au moins laissé quelque chose pour se divertir de la triste monotonie de l'hôpital.

Boudant l'espèce de bouillasse insipide, inodore et incolore qui lui avait été servie au petit-déjeuner et qui contenait apparemment « _tous les nutriments essentiels à son rétablissement_ », il finit par le saisir par curiosité et le poser sur la table-plateau. Le Namikaze avait beau avoir des idées étranges parfois, il n'était certainement pas stupide. Alors s'il avait pu croire pendant un instant que cet épais volume pourrait l'intéresser, le moins qu'il puisse faire était de découvrir pourquoi.

Ouvrant délicatement le très vieil ouvrage, il prit soin de n'en abîmer aucune partie. Il ne savait pas de quand datait ce truc, mais ça devait être sacrément vieux pour être dans un tel état. Grimaçant en remarquant qu'il était écrit en vieux kanjis, il entreprit d'en déchiffrer au moins la première page pour comprendre ce dont il en retournait.

Les yeux écarquillés un instant plus tard face à sa découverte, l'Uchiha se demanda ce qui était passé par la tête de son professeur lorsqu'il lui avait confié une telle relique. Il n'avait très certainement pas eu toutes ses facultés mentales à disposition. Ça, ou alors il avait voulu donner le meilleur à son cher petit esclave indisposé. Car l'œuvre n'était pas seulement âgée, mais elle était très certainement rare aussi. Il s'avérait en effet qu'il s'agissait d'un livre écrit par le peuple d'Uzushio à l'intention des débutants en scellage. Et si le numéro qu'il pouvait voir sur le dos était correcte, il y en avait encore d'autres qui l'attendaient.

Ravi à l'idée de pouvoir combler le temps libre du à son rétablissement en cours par quelque chose d'utile, de pratique et qu'il aurait de toute façon du approfondir à un moment donné, il s'enfonça plus profondément dans sa lecture. Il maîtrisait peut-être les bases de la fabrication de sceaux depuis qu'il avait appris comment sceller le Kyûbi dans un hôte et comment l'invoquer, mais le manuel qui avait été mis à sa disposition était si précis qu'il s'aperçut que cela améliorerait grandement l'efficacité de ses ouvrages. C'étaient de petites choses toutes simples, assez basiques, mais une fois en poche et sur de grands projets cela serait très certainement bénéfique.

Ce fut donc à ça qu'il passa sa matinée et il fut si pris par son nouvel apprentissage qu'il ne remarqua pas immédiatement la femme qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. S'étonnant en découvrant un nouveau principe qui permettait de faire en urgence de petits sceaux très puissants en mélangeant à la fois de son encre et de son sang, il tressaillit assez violemment en entendant une personne se racler la gorge. Ses vieux réflexes le reprenant, il se tourna immédiatement vers la menace possible, mais se figea en reconnaissant la kunoichi.

Il s'agissait de Kushina.

En tant qu'enfant et jeune adolescent, Obito avait eu une relation assez compliquée avec elle. Ils avaient été comme chiens et chats à un moment donné, puis comme deux frères et sœurs. Alternant entre fous rires, farces, ramens et disputes, leur relation avait été semblable à celle d'une fratrie assez dysfonctionnelle. Mais une chose avait été certaine : ils avaient beaucoup compté l'un pour l'autre. C'est pourquoi son cœur s'était définitivement brisé cette nuit du 10 octobre où il avait commis l'irréparable. Car c'était ce jour-là qu'il avait tué volontairement une personne qui lui avait été très chère, avilissant sa morale et ses prétendus principes, et cela avait été le début de sa déchéance.

L'image de son cadavre pâle lui revint mémoire alors que de longs cheveux rouges envahissaient sa vision. Des larmes qu'il refusa de pleurer remplissant ses yeux, la gorge nouée et le cœur en feu, il essaya désespérément de reprendre contenance. Il l'avait condamnée à mort en sortant le Kyûbi de force de son corps affaibli par la naissance de son fils, c'était vrai, mais il était dans le passé. À l'heure actuelle la féroce kunoichi qu'il avait appris à aimer comme une sœur aînée respirait encore, son sang coulait dans ses veines et ses yeux reflétaient toujours aussi bien ses puissantes émotions.

Réussissant enfin à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, il plongea son regard dans les yeux gris violacés de celle qui avait tenu un grand rôle directeur dans sa vie d'adolescent. S'apprêtant à la saluer correctement, il finit par s'étouffer à moitié sous le choc lorsque cette dernière se mit à l'enlacer si fort qu'elle en comprima ses poumons fragilisés.

Se figeant, il resta quelques instants sans réagir tout en se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Son instinct prenant finalement le dessus, il finit par retourner l'étreinte de son bras valide. Calant sa tête au creux du cou de la jeune femme, respirant son odeur de lilas et de miel, tremblant contre son corps tant les émotions qui le saisissaient été puissantes, il sentit bientôt une humidité inhabituelle prendre place sur le t-shirt que l'hôpital avait eu la gentillesse de lui fournir. Se rendant compte une dizaine de secondes plus tard qu'il s'agissait des larmes de l'Uzumaki, il sentit son cœur se tordre violemment.

Cette personne qui pleurait pour lui, qui l'aimait si fort qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui montrer ses faiblesse, était-ce vraiment elle qu'il avait tué ? Cette femme qui ressemblait tant à Naruto par son courage, sa dévotion et ses principes, avait-elle vraiment été celle à qui sa stupidité, son égoïsme, et sa vision déformée des choses avaient ôté la vie ?

Se sentant si sale à l'intérieur de lui à ces pensées, si abjecte d'avoir causé la fin de sa sœur de cœur alors qu'il avait juré de protéger toutes les personnes qui lui étaient précieuses, il s'écarta de la survivante d'Uzushio. Comment pouvait-il se laisser aller dans ses bras alors que toute l'immondice qu'il portait sur lui le souillait comme rien d'autre n'avait jamais pu le faire. Il avait rompu ses promesses, avait craché sur son nindo... Il ne pouvait pas, en toute bonne conscience, se laisser réconforter par l'une des pires victimes de sa haine insatiable.

-Obito-kun, souffla la shinobi en lui offrant un sourire aveuglant alors que ses larmes se tarissaient. Tu nous as beaucoup inquiété tu sais ?

La meilleure preuve de cela était très probablement la douceur dont elle faisait preuve à son égard à cet instant-là. Car si on pouvait dire une chose sur Naruto, c'est qu'il tenait définitivement son caractère de sa mère. Aussi stupide, bruyant et charismatique qu'elle. Alors ne pas la voir lui sauter immédiatement dessus était très clairement un signe qu'elle s'était faite beaucoup de soucis pour lui, et qu'elle s'en faisait très probablement encore.

-Ah..., commença-t-il avec un rire nerveux avant de se gratter l'arrière de la tête. Je suis désolé, Kushina-san. Ce n'était pas volontaire, promis.

Il y eut un silence de quelques instants avant que le visage de son interlocutrice ne devienne de la même couleur de ses cheveux. Semblant très offusquée par quelque chose qu'il avait dit, il se traita mentalement d'idiot en entendant la diatribe de la fiancée de Minato.

\- « Kushina-san » ? répéta-t-elle en criant d'un ton si colérique qu'il eut presque peur pour sa vie. C'est « Nee-chan » pour toi, baka ! On avait réglé ça il y a un moment, 'ttebane ! Alors arrête d'être un tel crétin et appelle-moi correctement ! Si j'entends encore une fois un « Kushina-san », je te balance par la fenêtre, morveux ! Et blessé ou pas, ça n'y changera rien !

Écarquillant les yeux à sa menace, se demandant si elle la mettrait vraiment en œuvre ou pas, il finit par rire aux éclats. La fraîcheur et le franche parler de l'Uzumaki lui avait vraiment manqué. C'était l'une de ces choses qui lui étaient caractéristiques et dont il ne pourrait jamais se lasser. La remerciant mentalement pour avoir chassé momentanément toutes les mauvaises pensées qui avaient pu encombrer son esprit, il finit par se calmer et sourit un peu en entendant sa prochaine question :

-Comment vas-tu ?

Laissant ses lèvres s'étirer, il soupira théâtralement avant de répondre :

-La bouffe est dégueulasse, je m'ennuie à mourir et j'en arrive à espérer que Gai revienne bientôt me rendre visite. Bon Dieu, même cet idiot sadique d'Ibiki ferait l'affaire ! Et même les gars de la paperasserie !

-Pauvre choupinet, se moqua Kushina. Être prêt à de telles extrémités... C'est que ce doit être très dur...

-Très, acquiesça-t-il solennellement en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu le ton ironique de ses propos.

D'humeur amusée, chose qui ne lui était pas souvent arrivée ces derniers temps, il sentit les rouages de son esprit se mettre en place alors qu'une idée un peu dingue mais tout à fait envisageable se construisait dans sa tête. Il détestait en effet les hôpitaux et ceux-ci le détestaient sûrement aussi. La nourriture était à la limite de l'immangeable (et il n'exagérait pas ! ) et pratiquer le fuinjutsu en ces lieux n'était peut-être pas la chose la plus recommandée s'il ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes. Étant en partie estropié et assez gravement blessé depuis l'accident de la grotte, il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas se prendre en charge seul. Peu importe qu'il signe ou non les décharges de l'hôpital, il allait avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur son cul pour le mois prochain au moins.

Souriant de façon rusée dans son esprit, il songea que cela n'aurait jamais été possible si Minato-sensei avait été présent ou si cela avait été à lui qu'il en avait fait la demande. Alors si à l'heure actuelle Obito était reconnaissant d'une chose, c'était de la quantité de négligence et d'irresponsabilité dont pouvait faire preuve l'Uzumaki à certains moments.

-Dit, Kushina-nee, débuta-t-il d'un air pas trop sérieux. Tu croies que tu peux me kidnapper ?

Commencer en abordant le sujet en douceur avait toujours été une technique efficace avec la jeune femme. Le gloussement qu'elle offrit en fut d'ailleurs une preuve suffisante.

-Oh ? Et qu'est-ce qui a amené ça, 'ttbenane ? lui demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Réfléchissant quelques secondes de plus à un bon argument, il offrit tout simplement :

-Je m'ennuie et la bouffe est infecte, expliqua-t-il. Je ne sais même pas si on peut appeler ça de la nourriture. On dirait qu'ils veulent m'empoisonner plutôt. Et en plus l'atmosphère est trop stérile et ça me tape sur le système. Je suis ici pour me reposer, mais si je n'aime pas l'endroit ça ne risque pas d'arriver... En plus, je travaille sur le scellage maintenant. Et vu que tu es une Uzumaki et que je sais que tu possèdes un éventail bien fournie de compétences dans ce domaine tout comme sensei, je me disais que tu pourrais peut-être me filer un coup de main.

Et comme ça il pourrait s'améliorer suffisamment en cas de gros problèmes avec un enfoiré de Maître des Sceaux occasionnel et par la même occasion devenir plus fort pour pouvoir les protéger correctement. Car s'il maîtrisait une partie des techniques de fuinjutsu, il n'en était pas un maître confirmé. Et s'améliorer dans toutes les compétences ninjas qu'il avait pu posséder par le passé était l'un de ses objectifs premiers.

-Je suppose que je peux comprendre, déclara la kunoichi avec une certaine réserve mêlée à son entrain habituel. Mais que veux-tu vraiment que je fasse pour te sortir des griffes de ces méchantes infirmières ?

-Tu serais la meilleure nee-chan du monde si tu pouvais me prendre chez toi, souffla-t-il avec un sourire faussement innocent. Un medic-nin pourrait au pire faire ses visites à domicile une fois de temps en temps...

L'œillade amusée qu'elle lui jeta à son explication eut au moins le mérite de le conforter dans l'idée que son plan allait marcher. La shinobi avait en effet une morale qui lui disait de faire aux autres ce qu'elle aurait bien aimer qu'on fasse pour elle. Et dans dans le cas où elle aurait été dans cette situation, elle aurait bien aimé que quelqu'un l'en sorte. C'était donc presque un automatisme pour elle d'aller accepter cette demande peu commune.

-Et comment sais-tu que je serai chez moi ? le questionna-t-elle un peu curieuse alors que l'idée faisait déjà son bout de chemin dans son esprit.

Alors là, c'était simple, vraiment.

-Tu es la petite amie de Minato-sensei, affirma-t-il. Et avec les récents événements les Iwa-nins vont chercher par tous les moyens à le faire payer. Ils s'en prendront donc à ses proches en premier lieu. Et comme tu es une kunoichi importante pour Konoha ( _car tu es une jinchûriki, mais ça je ne peux pas te révéler que je le sais..._ ), le village ne prendra pas le risque de te perdre. Donc tu vas être confinée ici pendant quelques temps.

Et si jamais on devait lui demander comment il était au courant que son professeur avait massacré un sacré paquet de ninjas d'Iwa à lui tout seul, et bien il répondrait qu'il en avait entendu parler par le groupe qui l'avait capturé. Les nouvelles voyageaient toujours très vite de toute façon, donc ce n'était pas si improbable.

-Ce n'est pas l'explication la plus stupide que tu aurais pu me donner, l'informa-t-elle avant de sourire et de commencer à ranger le peu de ses affaires qui traînaient dans la chambre dans un sac en plastique. Attends ici trente secondes que je chope quelques medic-nins pour qu'ils te refilent les papiers de décharge et qu'on mette en place le service de visite à domicile.

Absolument ravi par cette nouvelle avancée, le chûnin songea soudain à un nouvel avantage que lui conférait son nouvel arrangement : il ne se ferait pas emmerder par le clan tout de suite. Les anciens et Fugaku allaient pouvoir lui foutre la paix pendant un moment et ils ne viendraient pas lui casser les pieds quant à son sharringan immédiatement. Car s'ils voudraient le voir, il faudrait qu'ils passent par Kushina elle-même, et Kami seul savait à quelle point elle était protectrice envers les siens...

Le changement de domiciliation pour son rétablissement ne se passa pas sans heurts vu que le directeur de l'hôpital lui-même vint tous les deux les voir en essayant de les dissuader de prendre une « _décision stupide et irréfléchie_ ». C'était sans compter sur l'opiniâtreté de la femme originaire d'Uzushio et la volonté d'Obito de sortir de là. Car s'il avait pu survivre à des expérimentations et à une guérison « miracle » dans une grotte humide et pourrie, une maison saine avec une gardienne attentive serait le paradis à côté.

Les arrangements furent tout de même finalisés au grand mécontentement des médecins de l'hôpital (et s'il avait du être présent au moment-là, du Yondaime lui-même), et il se retrouva bientôt dans une des chambres d'amis de la demeure qu'habitait sa nee-chan de substitution.

N'ayant pratiquement rien mangé le midi, il entendit son estomac grogner bruyamment. La jônin aux cheveux rouges en saisit évidemment l'occasion pour se moquer de lui.

-Alors t'as faim, 'ttebane ? Tu veux un de ces merveilleux plats que le centre de torture m'a donné pour toi ?

Parce que oui, ces salops de l'hôpital avait refourgué à sa nouvelle gardienne des plats à réchauffer pleins de la même bouillie infâme qu'on lui avait servi un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Lui jetant un regard noir qui signifiait très clairement « Tu sais où tu peux te la mettre, ta bouillie ?! », il l'entendit rire aux éclats avant qu'elle ne parte jeter tous les plats dans une poubelle. Rassuré, il fonça tout de même les sourcils en remarqua l'air assez penaud qu'elle arborait en revenant.

-Il n'y a plus grand chose dans le frigo, annonça-t-elle en rougissant. Ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas fait les courses, 'ttebane. Ça te dit que je te ramène des ramens d'Ichiraku ? proposa-t-elle alors.

-Putain, oui ! s'exclama-t-il bruyamment en n'en croyant pas sa chance.

Parce que même si ces merveilleuses petites choses ne contenaient pas tous les « _nutriments essentiels à son rétablissement_ », il n'en restait pas moins qu'il n'allait très certainement pas en refuser l'offre.

Après tout, les Ramens étaient l'œuvre de Kami en personne et Kushina pouvait bien rire de son éclat si elle voulait, pour le coup il s'en fichait. Les ramens étaient prioritaires.

* * *

 _Hello !_

 _Voici la fin du deuxième chapitre ! J'espère que ça ne vous aura pas trop déçu !_

 _Et oui, j'imagine Kushina assez... irresponsable mais en même temps pas trop non plus parce tout sera prévu pour qu'Obito puisse se rétablir correctement. Juste, pas d'hôpitaux, pas de vieux cons Uchiha et pas de bouffe dégueulasse... Ah, la vie est belle !_

 _N'hésitez pas à mettre une review tant qu'elle est correcte et respectueuse !_


	14. Chapitre 13

**Nouveau Moi : Renaître en Obito Uchiha**

.

.

 _Résumé de l'histoire :_ _Lysander McGregor et Obito Uchiha ne font qu'un, l'un étant la réincarnation de l'autre. Alors lorsque Lysander meurt trop tôt et qu'on lui offre la chance de se retrouver dans un moment déterminant de l'une des ses vies passées pour en réécrire l'histoire, le choix est facile. Il a tellement de choses à rattraper... SI OC en quelque sorte mais surtout Time Travel._

 _Disclaimer : « Naruto » est une œuvre de Masashi Kishimoto et compagnie. L'œuvre ne m'appartient donc pas et tous les droits lui reviennent. Cette fiction est également à but non lucratif._

 _MOT DE L'AUTEUR :_

 _Hello !_

 _Je devais publier le chapitre hier mais avec la fête des pères, j'ai complètement oublié ! Pardon. Pour informations ce chapitre fait plus de 4000 mots, ce qui correspond à deux chapitres. Ça explique un peu le temps d'attente de deux semaines._

 _On y voit un peu plus Rin cette fois, sinon. On ne l'avait qu'entraperçue jusqu'ici et je pense qu'elle mérite d'avoir sa petite part de gloire. Même Gai a été plus présent qu'elle !_ **:)**

 _Le début des ennuis débarque aussi, bien que cela soit encore assez soft. Les anciens du clan Uchiha sont un peu stupides, mais Kushina est géniale. Enfin... Elle ne peut pas tout éviter à Obito non plus ! Mais chut, je vous laisse lire et découvrir vous-mêmes !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.  
Bonne lecture !_

 _PinkCassy._

* * *

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 **S :** Hello ! Je suis ravie de te voir toujours au taquet. Tu devrais trouver ton plaisir dans ce chapitre puisque ta demande a été exaucée. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Prends soin de toi et passe une bonne semaine ! PinkCassy.

 **Yourfirstfan :** Merci ma Zaza pour ta review. Tu as toujours commenté, même dans ma précédente histoire sur le seigneur des anneaux alors merci commentaires sont au top mi amiga, alors ne les déprécie pas trop tôt. Je t'embrasse fort et te souhaite une bonne lecture. PS : si tu devais avoir oublié une petite précision. Kakashi est le fils de Hatake Sakumo. Ce dernier a préféré, au cours d'une mission, sauver ses coéquipiers et échouer plutôt que de la réussir. Sauf que cet échec a « conduit » à la 3e guerre des shinobis. Au pire, tu me téléphoneras pour te plus amples explications. Bisous ma belle.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 13**_

Minato n'avait pas vraiment été surpris de constater son élève avait réussi à se faire la malle de l'hôpital, mais cela ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'il en était ravi. C'est probablement pour cela qu'il le toisait en cet instant d'un œil noir alors que ce dernier ne se faisait pas prier pour se remplir la panse des ramens que Kushina lui avait ramenés.

-Vraiment ? bougonna-t-il en examinant le bol qui reposait sur ses jambes avant de tourner son regard vers sa femme. Et vous n'avez pas songé que c'était irresponsable de votre part de sortir maintenant alors qu'Obito venait à peine d'être hospitalisé ?

Le ton avait été assez sec, la réprimande dans sa voix plus qu'explicite. Cela ne freina toutefois pas la bonne humeur de la rouquine qui sourit largement avant de répliquer :

-Il est tout aussi bien ici qu'au centre mortuaire. Et il n'est pas délaissé, je prends soin de lui, 'ttebane ! Je parie que mon traitement est encore meilleur que celui de l'hôpital !

L'Uchiha eut la brève impression qu'ils avaient tous les deux oublié qu'il était dans la pièce mais il préféra se taire plutôt que d'encourir la fureur de ses deux logeurs. Son professeur et l'Uzumaki comptaient énormément pour lui, ils étaient comme un frère et une sœur aînés, mais il n'était pas sans ignorer leur caractère rancunier et sadique. Étonnamment, il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se retrouver avec des vers dans son lit ou du sel dans son thé. Non merci.

-Je vois ça, la railla le Flash Jaune. Bien pour ça que tu as jeté tous ces plats dans la poubelle de la cuisine, n'est-ce pas ?

Le cœur du chûnin eut quelques ratés alors qu'il fixait le visage de sa nee-chan qui devenait aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Il n'avait peut-être pas été un génie lorsqu'il était plus jeune, mais il était relativement certain que même lui aurait compris la dangerosité de la situation en la voyant ainsi.

-Je te signalerai, Minato-kun, que cette bouffe est immangeable ! C'est une abomination qui mériterait d'être cramée avant de contaminer tous ceux qui auraient la malchance de devoir être empoisonné par ça ! Alors, 'ttebane, ne viens pas me faire la morale pour savoir ce qui est le mieux pour Obito-kun ! Ou je t'assure que le canapé te tendra plus que les bras ! Il n'attend plus que toi et une autre de tes putains de critique, 'ttebane !

Si son enseignant avait envisagé de dire quelque chose, il l'avait visiblement ravalé puisqu'il baissa la tête en signe de défaite. La menace d'être envoyé dormir dans le salon et non pas dans la chambre conjugale avait apparemment fait son effet.

-Bien, abdiqua-t-il. Mais avez-vous au moins fait le nécessaire pour les soins ? les interrogea-t-il tous les deux.

Le regard hautain que lui lança Kushina fit presque sourire l'Uchiha. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte d'à quel point ces moments lui avaient manqué avant qu'il ne les vive à nouveau. Après avoir causé la mort à ces deux personnes formidables, il avait tout fait pour ne plus penser à elles. Il avait effacé leurs visages de sa mémoire, avait agi comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé. Il avait toutefois su au plus profond de lui, malgré toutes les excuses qu'il s'était donné, que ce qu'il avait fait était d'une atrocité rarement égalée. Il avait sacrifié des innocents pour une prétendue cause supérieure, les avait punis pour des crimes qu'ils n'avaient pas commis.

Toute la bonne humeur qu'il avait pu posséder s'envolant à ces dernières pensées, il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier alors qu'il luttait pour ne pas pleurer. Il avait causé tant de mal autour de lui, pourrait-il un jour expier ses fautes ? Kami lui avait offert une autre chance, certes, mais saurait-il cette fois se montrer à la hauteur ? Il n'avait peut-être encore commis aucun crime dans cette chronologie, mais son âme restait et resterait à jamais tâchée de tout le sang inutile qu'il avait fait verser.

-Obito ?

La voix de son professeur était teintée d'inquiétude et d'incertitude. Il n'avait certainement pas manqué l'assombrissement de ses émotions et il craignait sans aucun doute ce qui avait pu le conduire à cet état. Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de son étudiant de pleurer ainsi. Oui, il avait les larmes faciles mais cela était plutôt de frousse ou de colère. Il était un peu « pleurnichard », comme l'avait un peu trop souligné par le passé Kakashi, mais la morosité ne faisait définitivement pas parti de son caractère. Le jeune ninja était en effet bruyant, optimiste et assez facétieux.

-Obito ? s'enquit-il un peu plus urgemment.

Contemplant la pâle figure de l'homme qui avait été son mentor quatre ans durant, l'être qui avait su prendre auprès de lui une place de frère aîné et presque de père, le dénommé sentit son cœur se serrer un peu plus fort. Ses cheveux blonds encadraient un visage très doux et presque efféminé qui lui avait toujours paru rassurant, mais ce qui le captiva le plus furent ses prunelles d'un bleu si clair et si pur qu'il avait l'impression de contempler le ciel un jour d'été. Les émotions qui brillaient dans ses petites billes précieuses le réchauffèrent et il sentit les larmes qu'il avait retenues se mettre à couler sur ses joues blafardes.

-Vous m'avez manqué, avoua-t-il en choisissant de dévoiler une partie de vérité. Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point vous m'avez manqué...

L'étreinte qui suivit l'acheva et il se retrouva bientôt en sanglots dans les bras de son professeur. La force que ce dernier y mit lui coupa presque le souffle mais il s'y agrippa de tout son être. Il avait l'impression d'avancer tout droit vers un précipice et qu'il ne tarderait pas à sauter du bord s'il n'avait aucune attache à laquelle se raccrocher. Il se sentait happé par un océan d'amertume, de regrets et de doutes et une partie de lui se demanda si tout cela en valait vraiment la peine.

N'avait-il pas déjà suffisamment souffert ? Il avait vécu tant de vies, était mort tant de fois, n'aurait-il pas du continuer ce cycle de réincarnations ? Son choix, celui de revenir pour tout changer, avait-il été le bon ? Ne s'était-il pas trompé lorsque le Tout Puissant lui avait demandé ce qu'il voulait faire ? Comment pouvait-il savoir si tout cela rimait vraiment à quelque chose ? Il aurait pu revenir en tant que Lysander. Son meilleur ami l'attendait. Cet adolescent qu'il considérait comme son frère, ce camarade avec qui il avait partagé toutes ses peines et toutes ses joies, méritait-il de pleurer sur sa tombe ? Avait-il raison de causer tant de souffrances à sa famille, à ses amis pour l'égoïste besoin de vouloir réécrire l'une de ses histoires ?

-Nous sommes là maintenant, souffla Minato d'un ton rassurant au creux de son oreille. Nous sommes là et nous ne partirons pas. Je te le jure sur mon honneur.

L'écouter murmurer ces mots si doux et si apaisants pour son âme meurtrie lui fit comme un électrochoc. Comment pouvait-il douter d'avoir fait la bonne chose ? Il avait maintenant la chance de sauver cet être merveilleux à qui il avait causé tant de mal par le passé ! Il pourrait désormais le voir vieillir, le voir rire et pleurer au sein de la précieuse famille qu'il s'était composé. Il avait la possibilité de prendre soin de ceux qui lui étaient chers et de leur permettre d'acquérir une vie meilleure. Et tous les innocents qu'il avait massacré... Ils méritaient de vivre eux aussi. Ce n'était pas égoïste, c'était un devoir, sa responsabilité.

-Écoute-donc ce que dis cet idiot, 'ttebane, commenta doucement l'Uzumaki en posant une main sur son épaule. Tout ira bien, tu verras. Tout s'arrangera.

Priant pour qu'elle ait raison, il la remercia d'un regard. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle n'ait pas tort. Le sort de l'humanité en dépendait peut-être.

oOo

Il ne sut pas vraiment quand il réussit enfin à s'endormir après s'être tourné et retourné encore et encore dans son lit, mais ce qui le réveilla fut la sensation d'une présence chaude qui se pressait contre son dos. Ses réflexes de shinobi jouant efficacement leur rôle, il se redressa instantanément avant de s'écarter de la potentielle source de danger. En position de défense, il soupira de soulagement en remarquant de qui il s'agissait.

Son mouvement brusque ne l'ayant pas réveillée, l'Uchiha put contempler sa forme profondément endormie alors qu'une certaine nostalgie lui remplissait le cœur. Ses cheveux bruns en bataille envahissant son doux visage, un léger filet de bave s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes, il fallait avouer que la vue était à la fois attachante et comique. Mais outre le sentiment de paix que lui apportait le fait de pouvoir l'admirer ainsi, il se sentit aussi secoué jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. C'était si étrange de constater que son cœur battait, qu'elle respirait après qu'il ait assisté à sa mort. Il l'avait tant admirée quand il était enfant, l'avait tant aimée lorsqu'il avait passé le cap de l'adolescence avant de l'adorer comme une divinité lorsqu'il avait vieilli. Elle avait été son soleil, son pilier, son ancre, et son décès l'avait tant bouleversé qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir maintenant qu'elle était si près de lui.

Il l'avait vue à l'hôpital, oui, mais en vérité il ne lui avait jeté à ce moment-là qu'un bref coup d'œil. Il s'était uniquement concentré sur les autres, s'empêchant de replonger trop profondément dans les tourments qui l'avaient accablé dans sa vie précédente, mais maintenant qu'elle était dans le même lit que lui il ne pouvait faire autre chose que de l'observer. Elle était _là_ , à quelques dizaines de centimètres seulement, et sa si proche présence le chamboulait totalement.

Avançant prudemment la main, il sentit l'implacable besoin de la toucher le saisir. La dernière fois qu'il avait été proche d'elle, il avait serré son cadavre froid dans ses bras et avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps en hurlant face à l'agonie que subissait son âme. Il avait donc besoin de s'assurer que tout cela n'était pas qu'une illusion sensorielle, il avait besoin de sentir qu'elle appartenait à la réalité et qu'elle n'allait pas disparaître le matin venu. C'était stupide, mais c'était viscéral. C'était une nécessité ancrée si profondément en lui qu'il ne put y résister et qu'il abandonna finalement la lutte vaine à laquelle il était confronté.

Ses doigts bandés effleurèrent la peau nue de son bras et il sentit des frissons le secouer en se rendant compte qu'elle était solide, qu'elle était réelle. La nouvelle l'apaisa instantanément. Elle n'était pas un fruit de son imagination et elle ne disparaîtrait plus s'il avait son mot à dire. Il avait beau ne plus l'aimer comme un homme aimait une femme, elle restait une personne qui comptait énormément pour lui. Elle était une partenaire, une sœur, une amie et il serait damné s'il laissait le passé se reproduire une nouvelle fois.

Se tendant en remarquant qu'elle commençait à remuer, il enleva prudemment sa main tout en continuant de la contempler en silence. Il ne savait pas trop comment il devait réagir à présent. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous il n'aurait jamais osé l'imaginer s'endormir à ses côtés et il n'était pas tout à fait certain qu'elle se soit installée là consciemment.

-Obito ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse avant de se frotter les yeux. Quelle heure est-il ?

Jetant un coup d'œil à la fenêtre d'où il pouvait voir les premiers rayons du soleil émerger, il l'informa d'un ton automatique :

-Je dirais quelque chose autour de sept heures trente. Le soleil commence tout juste à se lever.

Agir comme un robot n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moyen de saluer convenablement une camarade, mais il ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose. C'était bien trop perturbant.

Comme si ses quelques mots sans réelle consistance l'avaient giflée, la jeune Nohara se redressa immédiatement avant de le regarder avec surprise. Il semblait qu'elle venait à peine de prendre véritablement conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait et la gêne qu'il pouvait lire sur son visage n'étonna pas beaucoup le chûnin.

-Je..., balbutia-t-elle en rougissant. Pardon ! Je ne voulais pas m'endormir ici, promis ! Je voulais juste te rendre visite et je crois que j'étais un peu trop fatiguée et...

-C'est bon, la coupa-t-il en passa sa main dans sa sombre chevelure ébouriffée. Ce n'est pas grave, l'excusa-t-il, et je m'en étais douté.

Soupirant finalement, il essaya de lui offrir un sourire réconfortant mais en voyant la tension qui naissait dans les épaules de sa coéquipière il comprit que cela devait davantage ressembler à une grimace. Ne pouvant pas y faire grand chose non plus, il se contenta de tendre l'oreille lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose.

-Minato-sensei m'a...

Elle fut cependant interrompue avant même de pouvoir poursuivre sa phrase par des cris provenant de l'extérieur. Fronçant les sourcils, la kunoichi croisa son regard sombre qui était aussi confus que le sien.

-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, avoua d'ailleurs le blessé.

Un peu inquiet quant à ce qui pourrait être à l'origine du tapage, il balança ses jambes au bord de son lit avant de se lever et de claudiquer jusqu'au bord de la fenêtre. Adressant un sourire repentant à son amie qui jurait et tempêtait contre son irresponsabilité, il lui fit remarquer qu'il avait beau être blessé, il n'était encore ni infirme ni en danger de mort et que ce n'étaient pas trois misérables pas qui allaient avoir sa peau. Il avait survécu à un éboulement pour l'amour de Kami ! Il pouvait bien se remettre de son tout petit déplacement.

Grimaçant de douleur et d'exaspération en entendant les remontrances plus vives de son équipière, il hoqueta de surprise en remarquant les auteurs de la scène qui se jouait à la porte de la maison de son professeur. Grands, au cheveux noirs clairsemés de gris, portant des vêtements sombres avec un éventail rouge et blanc sur le dos, se tenaient fièrement cinq vieux policiers du clan Uchiha. Et s'il devait s'en fier à leur visages rougis et l'expression de colère qu'ils abordaient tous, la discussion qu'ils avaient actuellement avec Kushina-nee ne tournait pas vraiment à leur avantage.

-Rin, regarde ! ordonna-t-il à voix basse en ouvrant la fenêtre pour pouvoir mieux écouter la conversation.

Lui jetant un regard noir sa camarade finit toutefois par s'exécuter.

-Allez vous faire foutre, 'ttebane ! s'écria l'Uzumaki d'un ton si plein de haine que les deux adolescent sentirent leurs poils se redresser. Obito-kun est blessé, fatigué, il se repose et il n'a certainement pas besoin que des trous du cul comme vous viennent fourrer leurs nez dans ses affaires !

Souriant légèrement en l'entendant prendre sa défense, l'Uchiha gémit toutefois lorsque la réponse de l'oncle de Fugaku arriva.

-Vous ne semblez pas comprendre la situation, Kushina-san, claqua-t-il. Obito-san s'est rendu coupable d'une grande trahison envers le clan et doit en tant que tel être jugé par notre Conseil. N'étant plus en danger de mort, il est donc considéré comme étant en état de se rendre à son jugement. Sa présence y est obligatoire pour que le verdict soit révélé.

-Vous savez où vous pouvez le foutre, votre jugement ?! cracha la jeune femme en rougissant de rage. Obito-kun reste ici, dans sa chambre, sans aucun putain de connard dans votre genre pour lui pourrir la vie et c'est non négociable ! Compris, 'ttebane ?!

Retenant un rire nerveux, à la fois amusé et anxieux face à la situation, craignant les conséquences qui pourrait s'abattre sur la femme de son enseignant, le chûnin se pencha un peu plus au bord de la fenêtre. C'était un véritable miracle que les anciens ne les aient pas encore remarqués.

-Le Sharingan est la propriété du clan Uchiha ! craqua soudain l'un des anciens. En permettant au bâtard d'Hatake Sakumo d'en hériter, Obito à commis l'un des pires blasphèmes de l'histoire ! Ce sale morveux doit répondre de ses actes et récupérer son appendice ! Il ne sera pas dit que le fils du lâche continuera d'être doté d'une telle capacité !

Serrant si fort les poings que des gouttes de sang perlèrent là où ses ongles s'étaient enfoncés, l'adolescent ne fut pas du tout surpris par le rugissement incroyable que poussa l'Uzumaki avant qu'elle ne se jette sur le vieux con.

Tout d'abord choqués par la violence de la réponse, les quatre autres hommes se précipitèrent vers la kunoichi enragée. Finissant par la maîtriser après avoir reçu quelques coups, ils se préparèrent à la menotter pour l'emmener au poste avant d'être brutalement interpellés.

-STOP !

-ARRÊTEZ !

Deux voix avaient résonné simultanément. Tournant leurs têtes vers les sources de ces appels, ils grognèrent tous en remarquant qu'il s'agissait de leur mouton noir ainsi que d'une fille du même âge.

Obito, quant à lui, observait avec anxiété les cinq individus qui menaçaient Kushina. La shinobi originaire d'Uzushio était comme une sœur aînée pour lui et il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer laisser quelque chose de mal lui arriver. Il devait faire quelque chose, même si ce quelque chose était déplaisant pour lui.

-Relâchez-là, commanda-t-il en les fixant avec sévérité.

-Elle s'est rendue coupable d'agression envers des membres des forces de l'ordre, rétorqua l'un des hommes. Elle sera punie en conséquence.

Avisant l'air terriblement inquiet de Rin et prenant peur lui-même pour la femme qui n'avait fait que le défendre, le chûnin sentit son cœur bondir un peu trop fort dans sa poitrine. Épuisé par l'effort que lui demandait le fait de rester debout, il vacilla momentanément avant de s'agripper au rebord de fenêtre. Par chance, cet instant de faiblesse était passé inaperçu.

-Si vous la relâchez et si vous abandonnez les charges contre elle, je vous suivrai immédiatement pour assister à mon jugement, concéda-t-il en grimaçant.

Il n'avait pas du tout envie de se farcir les abrutis claniques qui lui tomberaient dessus, mais il le ferait si cela signifiait que sa nee-chan n'aurait pas de problèmes à cause de lui. Il avait déjà causé suffisamment de torts, il n'allait pas en rajouter à son palmarès. Ignorant donc les protestations de la fiancée de son sensei, il attendit avec impatience la réponse de l'idiot qui la retenait encore captive.

-Bien, capitula l'oncle de Fugaku en desserrant sa prise. Descends maintenant.

-Je veux d'abord que vous promettiez devant témoin que vous respecterez votre parole, insista-t-il avant de désigner la Nohara d'un bref mouvement du menton.

-Je fais le serment d'abandonner toute poursuite contre Uzumaki Kushina si Uchiha Obito se rend à son jugement, lui accorda l'homme.

Satisfait, le voyageur temporel serra un peu plus fort le rebord auquel il était déjà agrippé avant d'avouer :

-J'aurai toutefois besoin de Kushina-nee pour cela. Je ne suis pas en état de me déplacer seul et les quelques pas que je viens de faire ont déjà été de trop.

Comme si une bombe venait d'être lâchée, il sentit Rin se mettre à paniquer avant qu'elle ne déblatère sur la stupidité qu'avaient constitué ses actes. N'y faisant pas trop attention, il soupira de soulagement en entendant l'accord de l'ancien. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il aurait fait si le vieux policier avait refusé sa demande.

Jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à sa nee-chan, il tressaillit en remarquant la férocité présente sur son visage lorsqu'elle le contempla lui ainsi que les cinq autres indésirables. Et s'il devait s'en fier à la noirceur qu'abritait son regard, elle sembla prête à commettre un meurtre très prochainement.

Espérant alors que son choix de la demander afin qu'elle puisse l'aider ne reviendrait pas le mordre dans les fesses, il leva son œil vers le ciel en guise de prière muette. C'était beau rêver, non ?

* * *

 _Hello !_

 _Voilà la fin du chapitre. Il y a un peu plus d'actions, ce qui était le but et j'espère que vous en serez heureux. Dans le prochain chapitre, la décision du Conseil formé par les anciens du clan Uchiha._

 _À bientôt !_

 _PinkCassy._

 _PS : j'ai corrigé ce chapitre à une heure du mat' alors il y aura des fautes, je le sais déjà. C'est juste que je voulais que vous ayez la suite. Ne vous inquiétez toutefois pas, ça ne restera pas ainsi. Je recorrigerai le tout mercredi. Aujourd'hui je vais avoir une chambre horriblement bordélique à ranger (celle de ma frangine de douze balais, pas la mienne hein ! ) donc je n'aurais pas le temps. Navrée._


	15. Chapitre 14

_Salut !_

 _Je suis vraiment navrée du temps que j'aurais mis à publier, mais j'ai eu un gros soucis avec mon ordi. Pour faire simple, j'avais plus d'une quinzaine de chapitres d'avance dans cette histoire et une petite dizaine pour « C'est une promesse de Kage ». Le soucis ? Devinez ! Mon ordi a planté et j'ai TOUT perdu. Les photos que j'avais enregistré dessus, le mini-film ridicule que j'avais fait avec ma frangine (je crois que c'est une bonne chose que ça ait disparu), ma propre histoire, les chapitres de mes fanfictions... Ouais, j'ai un peu abandonné l'écriture après ça. C'est que ça fout un coup au moral ! Alors bon, pendant ces derniers mois, j'ai plus touché à mon clavier mais j'ai récemment repris l'envie d'écrire. Pour mon histoire personnel, je suis trop dégoûtée donc j'ai commencé un tout nouveau roman, mais pour ce que je partage ici, j'ai décidé que je ne pouvais pas vous laisser comme ça. Donc bon, je vais continuer à écrire et à poster, même si j'avoue que je suis quelque peu découragée... Bon sang ! Ça me fait 16 chapitres qui sont partis en fumées pour « Nouveau Moi » ! J'ai le droit à un peu d'encouragement pour la reprise du coup ?_

 _Enfin... Je voulais m'excuser d'avoir tant tardé aussi. J'aurais probablement dû me reprendre un peu plus tôt. Navrée._

 _Je voulais aussi remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissée une review, tels que Dimiki, Libellule35, Morgane451, kedy ichyo, Yuki Master, le reviewer du nom de Guest et Ameri4929. Navrée encore pour le retard._

 _Je vous souhaite en tout cas une bonne lecture !_

 _PS IMPORTANT : J'ai ouvert un groupe public sur facebook nommé Fanfiction PinkCassy où je dirai où j'en suis dans l'écriture de mes chapitres et quand je compte publier la suite. Je posterai certainement des sondages s'il y a plusieurs choix envisageables pour la suite afin de savoir au mieux ce que vous en pensez tous. Si vous avez des questions sur l'histoire et son avancement, vous pourrez également me les poser... Voilà, voilà..._

 _Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Naruto et je ne fais pas de bénéfices grâce à cette histoire. Naruto reste la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto et cie._

 ** _Chapitre 14 : DU POINT DE VUE DE MINATO..._**

Lorsque Minato eut vent de la nouvelle, il se trouvait dans une épicerie et faisait quelques courses pour remplir son réfrigérateur qui commençait à crier famine. Sous le choc, il lâcha le paquet de farine qu'il avait précédemment tenu dans ses mains fermes avant de laisser la surprise faire place à la colère et à l'inquiétude. Oubliant l'existence-même de ses achats, il fixa d'un regard dur la matriarche Uchiha qui se tenait devant lui. Son kimono était froissé, ses cheveux quelque peu en désordre et ses joues semblaient rougies par une course récente.

-Je te pensais au dessus de cela, Mikoto-san, commenta-t-il d'un ton glacial tout en cherchant le chakra de la balise Hiraishin qu'il avait sans vergogne collé sur les vêtements de son élève. Obito est un héros, il n'a pas à être traité de la sorte par ton clan ! C'est cruel, vicieux et égoïste de votre part. Votre stupide fierté d'Uchiha doit-elle toujours parler à votre place ? rajouta-t-il d'une telle façon que son dégoût transparaissait clairement. N'avez-vous donc pas de cœur ou de moral ?

Comme si un violent coup lui avait été assené à la poitrine, la femme hoqueta bruyamment avant de réussir à se reprendre. Serrant si fort ses poings que quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent là où ses ongles avaient percé sa peau, elle releva vivement la tête et affronta les yeux furieux de son ancien camarade sans ciller davantage.

-Est-ce vraiment ce que tu crois, Minato-san ? Que je n'ai pas essayé d'arrêter les anciens dans leur folie ? Si notre fierté est stupide, alors toi tu es un imbécile, cracha-t-elle. Je suis là pour te demander de l'aide ! Fugaku n'est pas au village, il a été déployé. Et seule, je n'ai pas le pouvoir de les stopper ! C'est pourquoi je suis là, Baka ! J'ai besoin de ton appui pour sauver mon cousin !

Surpris par l'offense qu'il pouvait entendre dans ses mots, il recula d'un pas. Inclinant finalement la tête, il s'excusa en comprenant sa faute. La peur qui le saisissait face à ces nouvelles l'avait aveuglé, se rendit-il compte. Il aurait pourtant dû réfléchir davantage. Mikoto avait été sa coéquipière à l'époque où il n'avait été qu'un genin. Il la connaissait bien mieux qu'un grand nombre de leurs camarades et il aurait dû se douter que ce n'était pas son idée et qu'elle s'était battue contre. Mais comme un crétin, il avait été trop prompte à un jugement rapide et facile.

-Comment puis-je m'y prendre ? s'enquit-il d'un ton pressé, ayant hâte de rejoindre son élève qui s'était encore fourré dans de sérieux ennuis.

-Le jugement qui sera rendu est illégal, l'informa-t-elle généreusement. Toute question relevant d'un membre du clan doit être répondue par Fugaku lui-même en qualité de Chef. J'ai évoqué cette argument mais Hiroshi-san a refusé de m'écouter ! Tout ce que tu auras à faire est de les menacer de porter cette affaire devant l'Hokage, je pense. Ou de déclarer quelque chose du même acabit. Nul n'ignore que tu fais parti de ses favoris et qu'il envisage très sérieusement de te nommer comme successeur. Cela devrait être un argument de poids. Sinon... Et bien je suppose que tu n'as pas reçu un ordre de « Fuite à vue » pour rien.

Un sourire plutôt mauvais se dessina sur son visage en entendant l'autorisation implicite de la matriarche quant à l'utilisation d'un brin de violence et de menaces horrifiantes. Il inclina finalement la tête en un signe universel de remerciement avant de faire usage de son célèbre jutsu qui lui avait valu le surnom d'« Éclair Jaune de Konoha ».

Ayant besoin de quelques millièmes de secondes pour que ses yeux s'accommodent à l'obscurité de la pièce, il ne lui fallut qu'un très bref instant pour se rendre compte qu'une Kushina armée jusqu'aux dents s'apprêtait à assassiner chaque membre de l'assemblée et qu'Obito avait pâli jusqu'à l'extrême. Leur tournant le dos, il eut le temps d'apercevoir l'éclat de soulagement dans l'orbite de son élève avant de laisser son Intention de Tuer envahir la pièce. Personne ne touchait à ceux qu'il aimait. Personne.

La dizaine de policiers qui menaçaient auparavant sa fiancée et son idiot préféré semblèrent geler sur place en remarquant ses fameux kunais qu'il tenait fermement dans chaque main avant de prendre la décision logique de reculer. Mais à vrai dire, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu d'autres choix. Il ne faisait aucun doute que le Namikaze les aurait taillés en pièce s'ils ne l'avaient pas fait.

-Auriez-vous l'amabilité de vous répéter ? siffla-t-il en direction de l'oncle de Fugaku alors que ce dernier blêmissait considérablement.

Le vieux ninja sembla avoir besoin d'une dizaine de secondes pour reprendre ses esprits avant que sa pâleur ne se transforme en une rougeur soutenue. La haine dans ses yeux ne pouvait être confondue avec autre chose mais Minato s'en moqua. Il ne se souciait guère des états d'âme d'un imbécile qui par fierté condamnait son étudiant.

-Obito-san a blasphémé le clan et il a été jugé pour ce crime, réussit-il à cracher. En ma qualité de juge, j'ai pris la décision que son œil serait récupéré et lui serait ré-implanté avant que ce dernier ne soit confiné dans l'enceinte sous la supervision des Anciens. La décision a été prise, et nul ne peut la contredire.

Le jônin aux cheveux blonds contempla l'imbécillité d'Hiroshi avec admiration, se demandant comment un ancien shinobi de son statut pouvait se permettre d'être aussi stupide. Avisant rapidement l'air effrayé du chûnin auquel il avait tant échoué, il prit la décision de régler rapidement l'affaire. Entendre ses idioties abracadabrantes pouvaient bien être amusant, mais il ne se divertirait jamais au détriment de ses précieuses personnes.

-C'est ce que je pensais, susurra-t-il d'un ton si froid et si dangereux que l'oncle de Fugaku ne put que sentir son cœur tressaillir dans sa poitrine. Et je suis aux regrets de vous informer de la fausseté de vos propos.

À peine s'était-il tu qu'un de ses kunais ne se fichait dans le mur juste à côté de la tête de l'Ancien. L'arme qui l'avait frôlé était passée si près de lui qu'une fine ligne rouge se dessinait désormais son visage blafard. Choisissant de ne pas en rester là, de ne pas se contenter d'une très fugace tentative d'intimidation, il utilisa son Hiraishin pour atterrir derrière l'homme. Plaçant sans hésitation son autre lame sur la gorge de l'individu qu'il exécrait plus que n'importe quel autre, il jeta un regard noir envers les policiers qui avaient bougé dans leur direction.

-Pas un pas de plus, les avertit-il.

Pour faire bonne mesure il laissa son arme glisser légèrement de sa main, entaillant par là-même sensiblement le cou de leur chef provisoire. La menace suffit car ces derniers se contentèrent de garder leur sharingans actifs et d'épier le moindre de ses gestes. Avisant l'œillade inquiète que lui jetaient ses deux comparses, il leur sourit d'un air rassurant.

Toute cette mascarade était illégale et la punition qui en résulterait si l'affaire devait être portée devant le Sandaime serait épique. Dès lors il n'était certainement pas dans leur intérêt de faire grands bruits de ce qu'il avait fait ici. Qu'aurait-il risqué de toute façon ? Il n'avait fait que défendre ses étudiants contre des menaces d'un niveau de dangerosité élevée. Tout au plus Hiruzen-sama lui taperait sur les doigts avant de l'envoyer un mois ou deux à l'extérieur du village pour lui faire les pieds. Mikoto n'avait pas eu tort lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'il était son protégé et à l'heure actuelle il s'en réjouissait. Toute aide était bonne à prendre à ce stade.

-Je tenais à vous rappeler quelques lois de Konoha et d'autres de votre propre clan puisque vous semblez incapables de vous en souvenir, annonça-t-il d'un ton si calme que nul ne pouvait ignorer à quel point la haine et la rage qui l'habitaient était fortes. D'après l'article 37, la loi shinobi stipule que tout individu a le contrôle total de son corps et de ce qu'il en fait tant que cela ne nuit pas au village. Le transfert d'un œil répond donc à ce critère, ce qui signifie que mon élève était dans son bon droit au moment du don. Vous n'avez ainsi aucune autorité sur sa décision.

La plupart des membres de ce Conseil froncèrent les sourcils en entendant son propos et un certain nombre d'entre eux sembla avoir quelque chose à y redire.

-Et même si vous aviez voix au chapitre, les coupa-t-il avant qu'ils ne puissent commencer, il me semble que vous oubliez bien vite que cette assemblée et le jugement que vous venez de rendre sont illégaux. Toute affaire de clan doit être jugée par le chef lui-même. Or je ne vois pas Fugaku-san ici. Auriez-vous l'ambition de prendre sa place, Hiroshi-san ?

Ses derniers mots firent mouche, se rendit-il compte très rapidement. Le juge provisoire s'était en effet raidi sur son siège et le jônin put très clairement entendre sa respiration s'accélérer. Une suspicion de trahison était toujours quelque chose de très grave et beaucoup étaient morts pour bien moins que ça. Alors émettre la supposition que l'homme visait à une révolte interne suffit à calmer toute la pièce.

Ce n'était qu'une simple proposition, qu'une toute petite question, pourtant chacun se mit à surveiller ses propres mouvements, ses propres mots. Il était assez certain qu'Hiroshi n'aurait jamais eu le cran d'entamer une rébellion mais pourtant ses dires jetaient une ombre sur le prestige de l'Ancien et les gens seraient davantage promptes aux ragots concernant tous les fomentateurs de cette mascarade.

-Bien sûr que non, se reprit le shinobi d'un ton qui se voulait certainement plus conciliant pour calmer les ardeurs du Namikaze. Nul n'oserait prendre sa place. Fugaku-sama est un bon chef que tous respectent.

Jugeant que la situation s'était tournée à son avantage, Minato retira lentement son kunai de la gorge de son otage. Il ne servait à rien d'affirmer davantage son autorité en usant de la violence. Il avait déjà gagné.

-Alors je ne vois pas de raisons de nous attarder ici plus longtemps, conclut-il en jetant un regard menaçant à l'assemblée, les sommant de tenter quelque chose pour qu'il puisse libérer toute sa rage. Kushina-chan, Obito-kun, nous partons.

Les quelques personnes qui semblèrent vouloir protester se turent lorsque l'oncle de Fugaku leva la main dans leur direction. Ce dernier savait qu'il risquait sa peau en contredisant les mots de l'aspirant Hokage et il ne comptait pas jeter plus d'huile sur le feu que nécessaire. Il était un fier imbécile, mais lui-même possédait encore suffisamment de neurones actives pour reconnaître une situation possiblement létale lorsqu'elle se présentait.

-Hai, souffla son étudiant d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

S'approchant de lui, le Namikaze posa doucement mais fermement une main sur son épaule dans une tentative de le rassurer. L'Uchiha était comme un fils pour lui, et le laisser souffrir ne ferait jamais parti des choses qu'il accomplirait s'il avait les moyens de l'en empêcher. Il avait déjà échoué de façon si spectaculaire, il refusait d'ajouter plus d'échecs à la liste. Il protégerait désormais toujours Obito, à chaque heure du jour comme de la nuit, quitte à paraître surprotecteur mais de cela il s'en moquait en vérité. La seule chose qui importait était que plus aucun mal ne lui serait fait ou alors les responsables en payeraient le prix de leurs vies.

Souriant mentalement lorsqu'il sentit son jeune protégé commencer à se détendre, il finit par glisser un bras sous ses genoux avant de s'aider de l'autre pour le porter. Cet idiot s'était épuisé et ses bien trop nombreuses blessures l'auraient empêché de se déplacer. Longue était la rééducation qui serait la sienne et même alors, il était tout à fait probable qu'il n'en guérisse jamais totalement et que sa carrière en soit définitivement impactée. Le chûnin risquait fort de devoir quitter son statut de ninja et si Minato était honnête avec lui-même, il aurait avoué que c'était là l'option qu'il préférait le plus en cet instant. Car aussi égoïste que cela puisse paraître, il ne voulait plus voir son élève risquait sa vie sur un champ de bataille, d'autant plus maintenant qu'il était si lourdement handicapé par la perte de son membre et de son œil. Il ne voulait plus jamais avoir à faire face à sa perte.

Une fois sa charge correctement installée, il lança une œillade inquiète vers celle qui faisait battre son cœur depuis ses premiers jours à l'Académie. Grande et belle dans toute sa splendide fureur, elle était semblable à une déesse venue châtier les Hommes. Elle était entourée d'une aura d'un chakra vicieux, mais ses yeux d'un violet polaire lui disait tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir : elle était en contrôle. Le Kyûbi n'était pas entré dans cette histoire, et la seule rage qu'exprimait sa belle aux cheveux de feu était la sienne et rien que la sienne.

Gardant la tête haute lorsqu'il dépassa la vingtaine de policiers tendus qui s'étaient amassés à l'extérieur, il croisa le regard reconnaissant de Mikoto qui venait à peine d'arriver sur les lieux. Son kimono encore plus froissé que lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée précédemment, elle enlaçait son fils âgé de presque trois ans de façon protectrice et ses prunelles d'un noir d'encre étaient aussi féroces que l'expression de son visage. Elle n'osait peut-être pas souvent s'interposer dans les affaires de son clan, mais il savait que pour elle la famille était plus qu'une corvée. Elle n'avait pas souvent été présente pour Obito, mais ce dernier était son cousin et il lui faisait confiance pour se battre dans l'intérêt de son étudiant. Un privilège que lui accordait probablement les quelques années qu'ils avaient passé à composer l'équipe 7 sous la direction de Jiraya-sensei.

-On se verra plus tard, déclara-t-il à son adresse. Et je te prierai d'informer au plus vite ton mari de toute cette histoire.

L'observant hocher la tête avant d'entendre son acquiescement, il se sentit heureux de s'être trompé sur son compte un peu plus tôt. Mikoto-san était une bonne personne, Fugaku aussi quand on supprimait le fait que ce dernier pouvait être aussi buté qu'un âne contrarié. Leur défaut principal restait cependant leur fierté, comme presque tous les Uchiha, et il craignait que cela ne les perde un jour.

Se rendant finalement compte que son élève commençait à somnoler dans ses bras, son œil se fermant avant de se rouvrir et inversement, il pressa le pas. Il ne tenait pas à utiliser le Hiraishin car il n'était pas sûr de la réaction de son Uzumaki si jamais Obito et lui-même devaient disparaître de son champ de vision. À ce moment-là, ils semblaient être les seuls à réussir à calmer sa soif de sang par leur simple présence.

S'attendant à rentrer chez lui pour coucher son apprenti puis à préparer le dîner avec les maigres restes de l'appartement, il fut surpris lorsqu'il remarqua le forme floue qui courait à toute vitesse dans leur direction. Ayant presque atteint le perron, il sentit le soulagement l'envahir en reconnaissant le jeune Hatake avant que cela ne se transforme en inquiétude en avisant la pâleur extrême de ce dernier ainsi que ses iris si dilatées qu'il ressemblait à un animal sauvage pris au piège.

-Kakashi, l'interpella-t-il doucement.

Mais ce dernier ne l'entendit pas, ou alors il n'en montra aucun signe. Il semblait s'être perdu dans ses cauchemars et Minato se demanda s'il devrait le gifler pour le faire sortir de cet état.

-Kakashi ! réessaya-t-il beaucoup plus fermement avant de se sentir un peu mieux en remarquant qu'il avait enfin réussi à capter l'attention de son élève. Obito va bien.

Parce qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de raisons pour expliquer le fait que son étudiant d'ordinaire si stoïque arrive en trombe et dans un tel état de panique. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé avant l'événement du pont, mais il avait conscience que cela avait marqué à jamais ses deux morveux. Ils formaient désormais les deux moitiés d'un tout et s'il il n'était pas sûr que cela soit une bonne chose, il comprenait toutefois qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire en la matière. Il ne pouvait que les guider pour éviter que les retombées ne soient trop catastrophiques.

Malheureusement ses mots ne suffirent pas comme en témoignèrent sa respiration haletante et la panique qu'il continuait à lire dans les traits visibles de son visage. S'apprêtant à se répéter, il s'arrêta en sentant l'Uchiha bouger dans ses bras. Contemplant médusé ce dernier tendre la main jusqu'à son coéquipier, il fut surpris par le soulagement qu'il put lire dans les yeux du fils de Sakumo lorsque celle-ci toucha sa joue.

-Je vais bien, souffla le jeune chûnin avant de continuer pour un faux semblant de normalité. Bâtard.

Le rire de Kakashi, presque aussi semblable qu'un sanglot, résonna affreusement dans la chair et le cœur du futur Yondaime. Le son sonnait si brisé qu'il se demanda comment le jônin aux cheveux d'argent pouvait encore tenir debout. Pourtant, en observant l'adolescent qu'il portait, il se rendit compte que le gamin du Croc Blanc n'était pas le seul qui souffrait terriblement. L'œil carbone d'Obito brillait en effet de larmes, et seule la volonté pure l'empêchait à cet instant de pleurer.

C'était un spectacle si triste que le Namikaze manqua presque la tentative de parole de l'autre membre de son équipe. Ce dernier sembla toutefois se raviser en le regardant, comme si ce qu'il avait à dire ne devait sortir qu'au cours d'une discussion en tête à tête avec son camarade. Acceptant ce fait même si cela le blessait légèrement, il prit une profonde inspiration avant d'ordonner gentiment à l'Hatake :

-Reste à la maison aujourd'hui. Je suis certain qu'Obito et toi avez plein de choses à vous dire.

Ce n'était certes pas subtil, mais il connaissait très bien les deux et savait que dans un tel moment la subtilité était la dernière chose qu'ils désiraient.

Se sentant soulagé lorsque l'acquiescement de l'adolescent se fit entendre, il reprit sa marche et pénétra dans sa maison avant de laisser ses deux apprentis seuls dans la chambre de l'Uchiha. Ils avaient besoin de ce moment, et Minato ne serait jamais celui qui le leur interdirait.

.

.

.

 _ **Chapitre 14 : DU POINT DE VUE D'OBITO...**_

La pièce boisée était très sombre, à peine éclairée par quelques ampoules d'un jaune terne. On aurait dit un vieux tribunal du siècle précédent dans son monde d'origine. Assis sur une vieille chaise branlante, Obito toisa avec une haine palpable les Anciens qui le regardaient avec un dégoût non dissimulé. Leurs mots résonnaient encore à ses oreilles et son corps en tremblait toujours de rage.

Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour démolir leurs visages pleins de prétention ou au moins leur dire leurs quatre vérités en face ! Totalement et irrémédiablement furieux, la seule raison pour laquelle il gardait son calme malgré les lourds sentiments qui le saisissaient était Kushina qui, agrippant d'une poigne ferme son épaule, risquerait dès lors de pâtir de ses éclats. Cela ne l'empêcha toutefois pas de songer que ces vieux cons étaient de vrais bâtards. Il fallait vraiment que la nouvelle génération reprenne le flambeau si ces vieillards séniles régissaient encore le clan.

Hiroshi, l'oncle de Fugaku qui présidait le Conseil, l'observa avec mépris. Pinçant ses lèvres, le jeune Chûnin releva la tête dans un signe clair de défi. Il n'allait pas certainement pas courber l'échine devant ces êtres au triple balais dans le fessier. Jamais. Kakashi était son meilleur ami et, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, l'une des seules personnes pour qui il donnerait sa vie sans hésiter. Alors il n'abandonnerait pas le combat. Son coéquipier serait connu sous le nom de Ninja Copieur, il le jurait sur sa vie.

-La loi de Konoha est claire, rappela son propre grand-père au groupe qui s'était réuni dans la salle. Toute question concernant le Keikei Genkai d'un clan doit être répondue par le clan lui-même. En conséquence, le don non autorisé du Sharingan à un non-Uchiha est une affaire qu'il est de notre devoir de juger.

Des murmures d'approbation se firent entendre dans la pièce, ainsi que quelques injures le visant. La main rassurante qu'avait posé sur son épaule Kushina le serra davantage et lorsqu'il tourna son regard vers elle, il put voir un véritable brasier dans ses yeux. Sauvage et indomptable comme le feu lui-même, elle lui paraissait semblable à une louve féroce combattant pour ses petits. C'était une image à la fois douce et effrayante, et il ne put empêcher les quelques tressaillements qui secouèrent son cœur fragile de se produire. Elle ne le savait pas mais il l'avait tuée, alors la voir prendre position ainsi pour le défendre le bouleversait. Ferait-elle la même chose si elle venait à connaître la vérité sur lui et ses actions passées ? Elle ressemblait beaucoup à son fils alors peut-être que ce serait le cas, mais il n'en était pas vraiment certain. L'imprévisibilité la caractérisait.

-Uchiha Obito, l'interpella Hiroshi d'un ton dur. Tu es ici pour répondre de tes actes. Tu es accusé d'avoir volontairement fourni à Hatake Kakashi le Sharingan, bien le plus estimé des Uchiha. Que plaides-tu ?

Serrant le poing jusqu'à ce que des gouttes de sang ne se mettent à perler là où ses ongles avaient percé sa peau pâle, l'adolescent sentit un regain de rage l'embrassait. La culpabilité d'avoir tué ses imbéciles diminuant légèrement, il s'empêcha au dernier moment d'activer son dōjutsu. Était-ce véritablement interdit d'éliminer ces crétins de la surface de la Terre ? Il ferait une fleur à Konoha.

-Coupable, clama-t-il en les fusillant de son unique œil aussi sombre qu'une nuit sans lune. Et sans regrets.

Les derniers mots avaient peut-être été inutiles et avaient sûrement jeté encore plus d'huile sur le feu, mais il ne les regretta pas. Il était fier ne serait-ce qu'à l'idée que ce soit son précieux ami qui portait son appendice et il savait que ce dernier en ferait très bon usage. Il n'aurait jamais pu rêver mieux.

-Sale vaurien ! s'écria un homme dont il avait oublié le nom après toutes ces années. Tu as bafoué le clan en donnant notre dōjutsu au fils du lâche ! À ce petit merdeux qui n'est qu'un bâtard inutile pour Konoha ! Tu es une honte pour le village !

Si les critiques qui le concernaient ne le touchèrent pas, les insultes contre Sakumo et son fils le firent littéralement rugir de haine. Affaibli par ses récentes mésaventures, il tenta tout de même de sauter dans leur direction et ce ne fut qu'uniquement grâce à l'intervention de Kushina que les Anciens ne se retrouvèrent pas avec un kunai en travers de la gorge. Peut-être ne sauraient-ils jamais à quel point ils étaient passés près du trépas...

Tout aussi pâle que lui, elle le maintenait sur sa chaise d'une poigne si ferme qu'il ne douta pas de l'hématome qui finirait inévitablement par apparaître. Son visage était sans expressions, comme taillé dans le granite, mais s'il devait se fier aux fluctuations de son chakra alors elle était à deux doigts de craquer à son tour. Il ne fallait plus qu'espérer que la réunion ne durerait plus trop longtemps s'ils ne tenaient pas à avoir des morts sur les bras.

-Taisez-vous ! ordonna avec rudesse l'oncle de Fugaku alors qu'un brouhaha avait envahi le tribunal improvisé. Nous sommes responsables du jugement des actes perpétrés par Obito-san ici-présent et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre au laisser-aller. C'est un Conseil, pas la cour de l'Académie !

Des accords réticents jaillirent des lèvres pincées des vieillards, et le chûnin dut essuyer à nouveau quelques sales regards avant que le calme ne puisse se rétablir. Le dos droit et la tête haute, il les fixa avec une haine viscérale. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le clan faisait une telle affaire d'un don qui aurait du n'être qu'un choix d'ordre personnel et les voir s'offusquer de cet acte réalisé dans un élan de camaraderie franche le rendit malade.

-Si je puis me permettre, souffla la voix frêle d'une vieille femme dans l'assistance, il s'agit de l'œil d'Obito-kun. Je ne pense donc pas que nous devrions nous en mêler. C'est une décision qui est la sienne après tout. C'est son corps, à lui d'en faire ce qu'il veut.

Tout à fait reconnaissant, le jeune shinobi se mit à sourire en reconnaissant la grand-mère Noriko. L'octogénaire était une dame qu'il avait souvent aidé et elle avait toujours eu quelques mots gentils pour lui. Douce, elle pratiquait depuis toujours la politique du « Regarde-toi d'abord avant de vouloir juger les actions des autres ». Ce n'était donc pas étonnant qu'elle prenne à son tour sa défense, mais cela restait agréable de constater que tous les Anciens n'étaient pas de vieux boucs.

-Fermez-la donc Noriko-san ! rouspéta l'épouse d'Hiroshi. Vous ne savez visiblement pas ce dont vous parlez ! Le Sharingan est la propriété des Uchiha ! Le fournir au morveux Hatake était une offense grave envers nous ! Un blasphème inadmissible !

Les chuchotements des rares personnes qui avaient été du même avis que la dame de quatre-vingts ans furent aussitôt noyés par les éclats virulents de la majorité du Conseil. Ainsi si cinq ou six personnes auraient pu plaider pour lui, elles passèrent inaperçues sous la masse des vieux croûtons aux idées bien arrêtées.

-Silence ! tonna à nouveau le Hiroshi avant de reprendre d'une voix solennel. À la vue des crimes perpétrés par Obito-san et leur reconnaissance, une seule décision logique s'impose. L'œil sera récupéré et transplanté dans l'orbite de son possesseur d'origine. De même, suite à la confiance perdue envers l'accusé, ce dernier restera confiné dans l'enceinte du clan sans la possibilité de sortir jusqu'à ce que le Conseil juge qu'il n'ait plus besoin de le garder sous la plus étroite surveillance.

L'adolescent ne savait pas d'où il pêchait sa logique mais à vrai dire il s'en moqua royalement. Tout ce qui comptait était l'absurdité total qui venait de sortir de sa bouche dégoulinante de merde. Se redressant malgré les tentatives de l'Uzumaki pour le forcer à rester assis, il manqua de peu de s'effondrer mais la fureur qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui le maintint debout. Une aura de pure rage l'enveloppant, il cracha dans leur direction :

-Allez tous vous faire enculer, bande de connards !

Le presque calme avec lequel sa phrase était sortie l'étonna lui-même mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour le faire sourire. Ils menaçaient de s'en prendre à l'épouvantail, et il ne pouvait pas les laisser faire. Le bâtard était la personne dont il pouvait se venter être la plus proche, Rin-chan elle-même n'ayant jamais pu atteindre une telle emphase avec lui.

-Il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps ! s'exclama à son tour sa nee-chan de cœur en prenant place devant lui dans une position défensive. Vous ne toucherez à aucun cheveux de mes enfants, 'ttebane !

Répondant à ses cris, une dizaine de policiers postés à l'extérieur apparurent alors, Sharingans activés et armes aux poings. Craignant pour la suite des événements, il activa dès lors à son tour son dōjutsu. Trois tomoe se dessinaient dans ses iris et il se demanda un instant s'il avait gardé son Mangekyou avant de songer que ce n'était probablement pas l'endroit le plus propice pour un tel test.

S'armant de l'unique shuriken qu'il avait réussi à garder caché dans sa manche lorsqu'il avait été fouillé avant de pénétrer dans la bâtisse, il se mit à remercier le Kami pour avoir laissé la rousse échapper à l'inspection. Armée jusqu'aux dents, celle-ci n'était en effet pas sans défenses devant ces chûnins et il savait qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à se battre à mort pour ses convictions.

Se préparant à un véritable bain de sang, il fut plus que soulagé lorsqu'une tête blonde atterrit devant lui et Kushina. Un kunai effilé dans chaque main, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour faire reculer leurs adversaires. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait hérité d'un ordre de « Fuite à vue » après tout.

-Auriez-vous l'amabilité de vous répéter ? siffla-t-il à son juge auto-proclamé d'un ton si glacial qu'Obito se demanda comment l'enflure pouvait être encore en vie à ce moment précis.

Une rougeur soutenue se mit à brûler le visage du vieil imbécile et le jeune Uchiha se fit la réflexion avec un certain amusement qu'ainsi il avait l'air d'être constipé. Chassant cependant ses quelques pensées qui n'avaient à ce moment-là pas lieu d'être, il sentit la rage le gagner à nouveau en entendant les propos crachés par l'ordure qui l'avait si promptement condamné.

-Obito-san a blasphémé le clan et il a été jugé pour ce crime. En ma qualité de juge, j'ai pris la décision que son œil serait récupéré et lui serait ré-implanté avant que ce dernier ne soit confiné dans l'enceinte sous la supervision des Anciens. La décision a été prise, et nul ne peut la contredire.

L'ancien shinobi n'avait définitivement pas compris dans quelle merde il venait de mettre les pieds, constata-t-il alors qu'une légère peur le saisissait malgré sa fureur en imaginant ces enfoirés mettre la main sur Kakashi. Car s'il avait eu le moindre soupçon de jugeote, il n'aurait certainement pas semblé si arrogant et si sûr de lui. Minato-sensei était le jônin le plus craint de toutes les nations élémentaires et ce n'était pas pour rien. Et si l'Uchiha devait se fier à ce qu'il réussissait à lire sur le visage haineux de son défunt professeur, l'oncle de Fugaku venait très certainement de signer son arrêt de mort.

-C'est ce que je pensais, susurra d'ailleurs le futur Yondaime d'un ton si froid que les pires psychopathes ressemblaient à des ours en peluches. Et je suis aux regrets de vous informer de la fausseté de vos propos.

Le choc de ce qu'il se passa ensuite le fit hoqueter alors qu'il constatait qu'une fraction de seconde à peine avait été nécessaire pour que la situation change du tout au tout. En effet, son enseignant tenait désormais Hiroshi en otage et il semblait en avoir profité pour laisser une légère marque sur la joue de cette ordure. Mais s'il se complaisait de voir le vieux shinobi dans une telle posture, il ne put empêcher l'inquiétude de l'envahir. Minato était l'une des personnes qu'il avait juré de protéger en revenant à la vie, mais il craignait à cet instant de ne pas pouvoir le faire si le clan Uchiha décidait d'étriper son professeur. Se raidissant davantage en constatant la terreur présente dans les yeux de Kushina, il se prépara à bondir en remarquant que les policiers s'apprêter eux-même à se lancer en direction du blond.

-Pas un pas de plus, les avertit cependant ce dernier en laissant son arme glisser légèrement et embrasser la peau du cou de l'homme qu'il retenait.

Obito sourit mentalement à l'affichage de force de son ancien mentor. Il avait souvent joué ainsi en tant que Tobi par le passé. Une fois que l'on avait acculé le chef de troupe, le reste de la bande finissait toujours par plier. Une tactique impitoyable dans son efficacité. À moins que vous n'ayez affaire à un Kaguya ceci dit. Ceux-là avaient la fâcheuse manie de ne compter que sur la loi du plus fort. Ainsi si leur chef était pris, c'était qu'il était devenu trop faible et que le sauver était inintéressant.

-Je tenais à vous rappeler quelques lois de Konoha et d'autres de votre propre clan puisque vous semblez incapables de vous en souvenir, déclara finalement son professeur d'un ton dangereusement calme qui en terrifia plus d'un. D'après l'article 37, la loi shinobi stipule que tout individu a le contrôle total de son corps et de ce qu'il en fait tant que cela ne nuit pas au village. Le transfert d'un œil répond donc à ce critère, ce qui signifie que mon élève était dans son bon droit au moment du don. Vous n'avez ainsi aucune autorité sur sa décision.

L'argument était partiellement vrai, admit-il en hochant la tête. Cependant son sensei n'avait pas tout à fait raison. Car si cette loi existait bel et bien, il y en avait une autre qui décrétait que « Toute affaire sur le Kekkei Genkai d'un clan peut et doit être répondue par le Chef de clan lui-même à moins que celui-ci ne fasse appel à l'Hokage ». L'aspirant Hokage allait donc devoir trouver quelque chose d'autre s'il voulait faire taire ceux qui s'apprêtaient à protester vertement contre ses propos.

Un regard en direction de son enseignant lui fit cependant comprendre que ce dernier avait vu la faille dans ses explications. Son expression sournoise et vicieuse, quant à elle, fit craindre le pire pour le clan à la plupart des membres de l'assistance. Il semblait avoir une arme de choix dans sa manche et le chûnin avait hâte de l'entendre. Tout ce qui pourrait lui permettre de sauver Kakashi était bon à prendre. Il devait tellement à ce dernier. Il ne pouvait rien laisser lui arriver.

-Et même si vous aviez voix au chapitre, reprit le futur successeur du Sandaime avec animosité, il me semble que vous oubliez bien vite que cette assemblée et le jugement que vous venez de rendre sont illégaux. Toute affaire de clan doit être jugée par le chef lui-même. Or je ne vois pas Fugaku-san ici. Auriez-vous l'ambition de prendre sa place, Hiroshi-san ?

Oh... Ça, c'était un coup bas. Très bas en vérité, mais Obito n'était pas certain que Minato sache à quel point il avait frappé juste. Car si le vieil imbécile semblait trop stupide et trop peureux pour entamer une rébellion, il avait bel et bien tenté d'évincer Fugaku lorsqu'à l'âge de seize ans à peine celui-ci avait obtenu le titre de Chef après la mort de son propre père. L'Uchiha avait été beaucoup trop jeune à l'époque pour que le moindre souvenir de l'incident lui reste en mémoire, mais la vieille Noriko lui avait l'histoire en le mettant en garde contre le vieillard. Car peu importe la façade qu'il semblait porter, il avait en vérité un cœur sombre et avide de pouvoirs. C'était l'un des individus dont il n'avait pas regretté la mort lors du massacre.

-Bien sûr que non, déclara le juge autoproclamé d'un ton beaucoup plus calme pour faire taire les soupçons qui pourraient être portés contre lui. Nul n'oserait prendre sa place. Fugaku-sama est un bon chef que tous respectent.

Vu ses antécédents, l'adolescent n'avait pas de grandes difficultés à comprendre la peur que le vieillard semblait éprouver. Ayant été pardonné la première fois, il ne faisait aucun doute que si un nouvel éclat de sa part devait se faire connaître, il en perdrait définitivement sa tête. Les villages et les clans de shinobis ne plaisantaient pas avec la trahison.

Le soulagement l'envahissant en comprenant que la lutte était désormais gagnée, il soupira doucement alors que l'épuisement commençait à se faire ressentir. Coinçant sa main sous ses fesses en remarquant que cette dernière tremblait sous l'état de fatigue de son corps, il força un sourire rassurant sur ses lèvres en remarquant l'air inquiet que lui jetait la belle Uzumaki.

-Alors je ne vois pas de raisons de nous attarder ici plus longtemps, conclut finalement son mentor d'un ton définitif et qui ne laissait aucunement place à la discussion. Kushina-chan, Obito-kun, nous partons.

-Hai, acquiesça-t-il doucement.

Grimaçant en entendant le tremblement qui avait percé dans sa voix, il se maudit pour sa faiblesse. Mais alors qu'il jurait mentalement, il sursauta en sentant une main ferme se poser délicatement sur son épaule. Chaude, protectrice, celle-ci lui procura un sentiment de familiarité qui lui donna envie de pleurer. Son sensei était si important pour lui, il comptait tant dans sa vie ! Comment avait-il pu le conduire à sa mort ? Il se haïssait tellement à cet instant... Ravalant finalement ses larmes qu'il ne pouvait laisser couler, il abandonna son combat pour paraître fort et s'abandonna à l'étreinte du futur Yondaime lorsque celui-ci le prit dans ses bras pour le transporter.

Fermant un instant les yeux, il fut surpris en constatant qu'ils étaient déjà sortis en les rouvrant un instant plus tard. Croisant le regard de Mikoto, il détourna l'œil lorsque le souvenir d'un Itachi brisé lui revint en mémoire. Elle le tuerait certainement si elle venait à prendre connaissance de ce qu'il avait fait à sa famille. Elle aimait tant les siens qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner.

Le retour se passant dans un silence presque religieux, il lutta contre le sommeil qui menaçait de l'envoyer dans le Monde de Morphée. La poitrine chaude de son professeur et les battements réguliers de son cœur ne lui facilitèrent cependant pas la tâche. Perdant d'ailleurs quelques instants pieds avec la réalité, il se réveilla de ses songes en remarquant l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés qui se tenait devant eux.

Entendant d'une oreille distraite l'échange entre son mentor et son meilleur ami, il leva difficilement sa main avant de la poser sur le visage de ce dernier. Il était là. Il était vivant. Il allait bien et aucun Uchiha ne pourrait jamais poser la main sur lui. Son épouvantail n'aurait désormais plus à craindre son clan et il pourrait à nouveau devenir l'incroyable Ninja Copieur qu'Obito avait pu observer dans le futur. Son soulagement fut si intense qu'il sentit son cœur bondir dans sa cage thoracique douloureuse.

-Je vais bien, souffla-t-il doucement en lisant la terreur présente dans la prunelle noire de son coéquipier avant de rajouter comme une vieille blague : Bâtard.

Riant tristement avec l'Hatake, il lutta contre les sanglots qui menaçaient de sortir de sa poitrine. Il avait tellement de choses à lui dire. Il avait tant envie de lui confier ses pensées, ses peurs, ses espoirs et ses rêves. Il le voulait tant malgré l'interdiction qu'il s'était lui-même imposé. Le fardeau sur ses épaules lui semblait si lourd, si dur à porter. Les souvenirs de son passé dévastateur lui revenaient par vagues et il avait l'impression de sombrer dans un océan déchaîné.

-Reste à la maison aujourd'hui. Je suis certain qu'Obito et toi avez plein de choses à vous dire.

La voix de Minato avait percé le silence qui avait fini par naître entre les deux et le chûnin ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir. Avait-il été si facile à lire ? Le contrôle de ses émotions semblait bien érodé depuis l'époque où il avait porté son fameux masque orange et porté le nom de Tobi. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la surprise qui dominait. Non en cet instant ce qui le secouait jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même était la peur et le désespoir. Ce qu'il s'était passé au tribunal l'avait ébranlé malgré ses tentatives de le cacher aux autres et à lui-même et il craignait de ne pouvoir tenir sa langue.

Avisant le regard plein d'affection et d'inquiétude que lui jeta son stupide épouvantail alors que leur professeur les dirigeait vers la chambre d'amis qu'il occupait, il se demanda si cela serait vraiment mal, si soulager sa conscience était réellement une si mauvaise idée...

Sentant sa gorge se serrer alors qu'il était délicatement déposé sur son lit, il dévisagea avec beaucoup de regrets l'ami qu'il avait tant fait souffrir. Que devait-il faire ? Gardant ses lèvres closes, il prit une inspiration tremblante en entendant la porte de la chambre se refermer alors que leur enseignant venait de quitter la pièce. Il espérait sincèrement que son ami saurait lui pardonner et ne le détesterait pas. Peut-être était-ce trop espérer...

* * *

 _Les reviews sont gratuites et offrent même des avantages : des gâteaux de Noël spirituels ainsi qu'un Père Noël potentiellement plus généreux... Juste pour infos._


End file.
